


Two Phoenixes

by jbn42



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because I have feels I need to work through, DameRey, Damerey Endgame, F/M, Family, JediPilot, Loss, Moving On, No Really AU type spoilers, Redemption, Single Dad Poe, Spoilers, maine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 67,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbn42/pseuds/jbn42
Summary: Both of them are moving on from things, and they find each other when they never expected to.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Rey, Poe Dameron/Zorii Bliss, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 62
Kudos: 94





	1. Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: FIRST OFF – as much as there can be spoilers in an AU, here be spoilers. IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN RISE OF SKYWALKER, THIS MIGHT CLUE YOU INTO SOME PLOT POINTS THERE. Come back later if you haven’t seen it and don’t want any clues.
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> I’m still working through my feelings about TROS. They are, in a word, complicated. More in endnotes.
> 
> Disclaimer per usual – I do not own Star Wars or any aspect of the SW universe; just a fan with an idea. No profit here, just fun for me.

Rey Kenobi sighs and runs a hand through her hair, snorting when it comes back smeared with blue paint. The students in her advanced Cultural Geography class, seniors in high school, had decided that they should paint a world map on the pavement in the bus pick-up and drop-off area, and they finished it this afternoon. She’s just damned glad that it’s a Friday and Labor Day weekend.

She’s been teaching here at this school, a small private school in southern Maine, Portland to be exact, for two years, since a year after the death of her boyfriend. There are kids here from Pre-K through 12th grade, and she loves the location – close enough to Boston to take advantage of the educational and historical resources there on a (long) day trip, but far enough out of the hustle and bustle of it to be quiet and not quite as expensive as the neighborhoods and towns convenient to big cities.

She goes to the sink in the teacher’s lounge and washes her hands, then uses some of the paint solvent on them before washing them again and then applying some lotion so they don’t dry out completely. After that, she goes back to her classroom and packs up for the day, enjoying the sun as she walks out to her old Jeep. It’s early September, and the kids just started back last week. This was their kickoff for the year, something her students starting planning in her intro Geography course last year. She also teaches World History to juniors, and she sometimes helps the French teacher out as well.

She smiles for a moment as she watches the little Pre-K kids get picked up. She laughs out loud when she sees a little girl, striking with light eyes, olive skin, and curly dark hair, frown and fuss at a little boy who pushed her in the pick up line. She can’t be much more than four, but she clearly has some spunk. There’s something that strikes Rey, though, as she watches the girl. There is something familiar about her, but Rey can’t place it. She sees a newer-looking BMW SUV pull up and the girl running forward, and she can see that the driver is a man with similarly dark, curly hair, but it’s too sunny for her to get a clear view of his face through the glare on his windshield and the aviator sunglasses he has on.

She shrugs, moving on to her car. As she drives along the coast to her small cottage on her way home, her thoughts stray to the little girl. She was adorable, and Rey feels a pang of sadness. She and her late boyfriend, Ben, had talked about kids. That was before she found out that he had ties to the mafia and did a lot of bad things in their name. He’d been a leader of a crime syndicate in Boston, his real job, not the one he told her about as an up and coming financial analyst at an investment bank.

Blinking, she thinks about the day she found out. She’d discovered several photos of people she didn’t know, one jumping out at her as a local politician who’d recently been found dead in his home. She’d confronted Ben about it, and he’d broken down and told her that he’d been involved in multiple killings over the years, often pulling the trigger himself.

She’d been stunned. His parents were local heroes, his mother, Leia Organa-Solo, the head of a huge philanthropy that helped local families with hospital bills for sick children, and his father, Han Solo, a retired Navy pilot with a small bar in downtown Boston that was always packed.

She’d found out about Ben’s real life about six months before he was killed. She’d asked him why, and he said because it had been a chance, early on, to step out of his parents’ shadows, but it wasn’t ever supposed to involve killing. By the time it did, he was in deep and liked the power, liked the position he’d risen to. She’d broken up with him when she found out; he’d asked her to meet him a while later, telling her that he was going to be testifying against the leaders of the group he was affiliated with and that he just wanted to talk.

She’d met him for coffee at a small shop in Concord, outside of Boston. As they’d walked out, a car flew around the corner. It was over in moments. Ben put himself between her and the bullets that flew from the black SUV, apologizing as he went unconscious in her arms on the pavement. She found out later that the bullets had been meant for her, a way to try to scare Ben into silence. Unluckily for them, Ben had recorded several statements. Almost all of the group are now either on death row or serving life sentences. Lucky for her, Ben saved her life.

She gets home and unlocks the door to her house, grabbing a glass of wine before going out on the back deck to look out at the creek there, one that goes straight to the ocean. The day Ben died was three years ago today. She sighs, taking a sip from her glass. Memories flood in, and she doesn’t try to stop them. She remembers crying as she rode in the ambulance with Ben as they tried (and failed) to revive him. FBI agents met them at the hospital, the protection detail he’d apparently slipped away from.

At the hospital, she remembers a voice shouting about incompetence while two other voices kept telling him to calm down. The angry voice had been the lead US Attorney on the case against the crime syndicate, but he’d been there as a friend to the Organa-Solo family instead, recusing himself from the case after he realized that arrows were starting to point to Ben Solo, a former friend from childhood and son of his Godmother. He’d pushed his way out of the hospital, ignoring reporters and trailed by an attractive blonde woman and an equally attractive black man, both trying to usher him out, exchanging looks as they went.

It occurs to her now that the man had looked pissed off, but that he’d also had tears in his eyes. A week later, he, the same man and woman from the hospital, a young Asian woman, and an older man who looked strikingly similar to the US Attorney, stood behind her, Han, and Leia at the funeral. She’d observed him at the coffee after the funeral, reserved for close family and friends, and she’d watched as he’d hugged Leia tight to him, both of them in tears.

The blonde woman from the hospital stood by, looking like she’d rather be anywhere else, holding a baby, maybe one year old, on her hip. The baby kept reaching for the man, her small hands grabbing for him, dark curls bouncing and greenish-to-hazel eyes wide. Rey sits up in the rocking chair she sat in a moment ago. She blinks, thinking of the little girl at the school. She’s the right age, but Rey shakes her head, relaxing back. There’s no way that it’s the same kid.

The man, from what she understood, was a hotshot lawyer, many speculating that he’d even be Attorney General one day. Coastal Maine would be way too sleepy for him. And the woman, clearly his wife, had been openly cranky about being there. She didn’t look like the type who’d be happy stepping back into a quiet, settled life.

In fact, Rey remembers now, the woman had gotten on her phone when the man had finally taken the baby, ignoring them completely until she left, alone, after half an hour. The other thing she remembers is that both Leia and the woman called the man “Poe.” She specifically found out later that his full name was Poe Dameron.

Rey takes another drink. Ben had died for her, died protecting her, but she also knows he was never who he said he was. She’d loved him to the end, even when she also hated him. His mother had known that, and she’d apologized.

Rey told her it wasn’t her fault, but she also accepted gratefully a year later when Leia called her about the opening at the school here, knowing her background and of her two Masters degrees in History and Geography. It was no surprise to her when she found out that the head of the high school is Leia’s twin brother, Luke. She’d been damned happy to get out of Boston, and if Leia had something to do with the low rental cost of Rey’s pretty white clapboard house, she’s not going to complain about it.

Rey gets up and heads inside. Ben had been her first love. When she found out about his real life, a part of her died that day, another part dying the day Ben saved her life. She’ll never not be sad about him. She also may never not be pissed off at him. She just hopes that one day, she’ll find someone again. Her life isn’t terrible, but it’s lonely.

X X X X X X X

Poe Dameron is exhausted. His daughter, Shara, is only four, but she keeps him on his toes. It’s ten o’clock on a Friday night, and he chuckles as he goes into the kitchen to clean up the mess in there. The dog, a large yellow lab named Bee, curls up in his dog bed by the back door. If someone told him five years ago that he’d be spending Friday night washing dishes after watching Frozen (for the 50th time or so) with a four-year-old, he’d have laughed in their face.

Of course, he would also have scoffed at the notion that he’d do this while being divorced and living in a town south of Portland, Maine with a kid and a dog, in a suburban neighborhood complete with the white picket fence. Back in Boston, he’d been all about the high-profile cases, all about the killer instinct. Then, two things happened – his wife got pregnant, totally unplanned, giving them Shara. The other was the death of a family friend, one associated with his last so-called high-profile case.

As to the former, his ex-wife never really wanted kids. She was an antiques buyer for an auction house, and she wanted freedom to travel. When their daughter was eighteen months old, they’d divorced, leaving Poe with sole custody, and his ex, Zorii Bliss, with visitation.

She made time to see Shara a grand total of twice in the last two-and-a-half years. Six weeks ago, he received documentation in the mail of her termination of her parental rights. She’d taken his call on that, insisting it was right. He’d heard tears in her voice for a moment, but she said she didn’t want to be an absentee mom but she also wanted freedom.

When he pushed her, sad on behalf of Shara and her, she’d hung up and apparently blocked him. A week later, Leia called and told him that Zorii was moving to London and getting married again, to a man she worked with. Then it all made sense. He’s irritated for Shara, but as much as he’d loved Zorii and as much, he can admit, as they’d had serious chemistry, he doesn’t really miss her or his old life anymore.

As for his last high-profile case in Boston, it had ended with him recusing himself and then damn-near attacking the security detail, the detail that failed miserably, for Ben, his estranged childhood friend. Within a year of Ben Solo’s death, Poe was ready to get the hell out of Boston. When he’d moved, an old law school friend, Finn Trooper, and his girlfriend, Rose Tico, followed him. Finn is an FBI Agent, Rose an IT specialist, and they live in south Portland, not too far from Poe’s house here in Scarborough.

He moved to this town because of the convenience to the school Leia recommended to him for Shara. He liked the town, and he liked the proximity to the water in the summer. It’s a good life. He has Finn and Rose, and he has Shara. He also has his dad, Kes, who bought a cottage down in Old Orchard Beach when Poe moved here. With those people and his job leading the US Attorney’s office in Portland, where Finn is now the head of the FBI field office, he’s pretty happy.

He knows he shocked a lot of people when he posted into the open spot to head the office here in Portland. They all thought he was a power-hungry showoff. And maybe he was when he first started out almost fifteen years ago. But he’s almost forty, and he has a four-year-old. He realized back in Boston that he was going to miss everything in Shara’s life, all of the big moments, if he stayed in the city and had her constantly with a nanny. It just wasn’t what he wanted. He still has late nights, but most days he’s home by six at the latest.

Kes usually gets Shara from school, but today, he’d taken a half day off. He’d gotten her himself, grinning as he’d watched her stand up to a boy in the pick-up line for little kids. He’d also noticed a tall woman with a messy braid and paint stains on her jeans watching his daughter with a small grin. He thought for a moment that he’d recognized her, seen her somewhere before, but he knows that’s highly unlikely. He’d blamed it on the bright sun and light playing tricks on him.

He shakes his head and heads up the stairs to his bedroom, the dog close on his heels. Bee doesn’t follow him into his room though. Instead, the dog curls up in another dog bed, this one right next to Shara’s door. The dog turns three times in the bed, taking up what Poe now calls his “post,” guarding the door of the little girl. Kes now just calls them Bee and Little Bee, joking that Shara is basically Bee’s puppy. Poe can’t argue with that, and he loves that his little girl has the dog looking after her.

He goes to bed, once again likely a ridiculous notion to his old self, in bed before eleven on a Friday, but he promised Shara they’d take Bee and Kes and go to the beach early in the morning. The water may be a little cool for Shara, but she just wants to get some new shells and shiny rocks before fall and then winter set in. He has more stuff decorated with shells and rocks than he can catalog, but he’s really, really good with that. Kes and Finn both tease him about it, but he knows for a fact that they both hoard what they all now call the “Shara Dameron Originals.”

He has his windows cracked, and he falls asleep to the sound of wind through the trees outside his house. There will be leaves everywhere soon, as he can feel just a slight chill in the air. He’s looking forward to it; fall is his favorite time of year. He closes his eyes and lets himself drift off. He knows this will be a good weekend for him, Kes, and his baby girl.

X X X X X X X X

The next morning, Rey gets up early, just before seven, and decides to go down to the beach before it gets too crowded. It’s cool, so she grabs her windbreaker and a travel mug of coffee, puts on her tennis shoes that she keeps for the beach, and she heads out after throwing a towel and a few other things in a day pack. She hops in her Jeep, and in minutes, she’s at Pine Point Beach. She grabs her pack and her phone and starts walking. The Atlantic is rough today, the waves coming in fast and furious.

She actually likes to come here early, when people can bring their dogs and let them run. There is little that is more entertaining than watching a big dog dive headfirst into the surf (often while the owners yell no and come back at the dogs).

This morning is no exception. It is littered with dogs of all sizes, as well as families with lively kids and parents looking like they’re not quite awake yet. She just walks along, lost in thought. Her eyes are mostly on the surf, so she doesn’t keep much of an eye out for other people. Suddenly, just as she’d stopped to put her empty coffee mug in her pack, she hears two male voices yell “Shara!” and “Little Bee!” simultaneously, and then something slams into her legs, knocking her back.

She lands on her side, and a little girl falls across her. Rey realizes that they’re rolling, and she protects the child with her body, her shoulder banging painfully into a large rock before they come to a stop. She hears the child gasp and start to cry, but Rey is dazed briefly, realizing that she also hit her head. She just says, “Ow. Bugger,” before closing her eyes and releasing the girl, draping her uninjured arm across her eyes.

“Oh my God, ma’am, I’m so sorry! Shara, are you OK? Can you get up, baby?” A man’s frantic voice pings a memory in her head, but she’s too fuzzy to focus on it as the small girl scrambles off of her.

She hears a teary, “Yes, Daddy,” and Rey relaxes a little, relieved that the child is all right.

The man’s voice comes back. “OK, baby girl, go to Grandpa Kes.” Rey hears a quiet agreement before the man’s voice returns again. “Ma’am, are you all right? Do I need to call 9-1-1?”

It’s crazy, but she’s sure about the voice now. She knows who it is. Swallowing hard, Rey softly says, “I don’t think so – I don’t think I need medical help. Just give me a moment.”

She moves her arm and hears a sharp intake of breath. “Holy shit.” She knows he just recognized her, too. He goes on, “Miss Kenobi?”

“This is not possible,” Rey mutters, “Yes. Sitting up, now, and it’s Rey.”

She does as she said, sitting up and opening her eyes, blinking up at the man and confirming who he is. He furrows his brow. “I’m Poe, Poe Dameron.”

She goes to nod, but that hurts too much and makes her experience a wave of nausea. “I know.” The world spins for a moment, and then she feels lightheaded, closing her eyes again. “And maybe I was wrong. 9-1-1 might be best.”

She feels herself falling back then, and two strong arms catch her, lowering her gently down and putting a balled up jacket under her head. The world begins to go entirely black as he hears the man yelling, “Dad, dial 9-1-1. Now! And get Shara out of here – wait at the car and point us out to the paramedics. Take Bee too. Go, Dad!” Then, his voice is softer; she hears it, like an echo in her head, but she can’t reply. “Hey there, come on Rey, you have to stay awake for me so I can thank you for protecting my daughter. Rey? Come on, Rey, stay with me.” His pleading voice is all she hears as she fades.

When Rey wakes up, she’s on a mostly uncomfortable mattress, her head and shoulder are bandaged, she has an IV in her hand, and she can hear soft voices in the background. “Did you call Leia, mijo?”

The familiar voice, Poe’s, replies, “No, Dad, what was I going to say? My kid nearly killed your dead son’s ex-girlfriend? No, I called Luke, and he’s listed as her contact and family, strangely enough. He’s the one who gave them permission to talk to us.”

“Stop it, mijo. She didn’t nearly kill anyone, and you know it. The doctor said the girl will be fine.” She hears muffled voices and a shuffle. “Mija, Little Bee, stay here. Your papa and I are going to talk to the doctor.”

Hearing the door close, Rey feels a pull at her uninjured arm, and she moves her head slightly. She cracks her eyes open to see a slightly scratched, scared looking little girl. Rey blinks, realizing that she is definitely the girl from the Pre-K pick up line yesterday. Softly, Rey says, “Are you all right, sweetheart?”

The girl’s green eyes widen and fill with tears, and she nods. “You talk funny. Like Mary Poppins. And I’m sorry I almost killeded you. I was chasin’ Bee, my dog, and he kept going so fast. He likes to chase the seagulls. And I know you made sure I didn’t hit my head, and you pwotected, that’s the word Dad used, me. But you were bleeding and fell asleep, and Daddy was really scareded, even more than when Grandpa Kes fell off the ladder last year. Daddy doesn’t get scarded a lot. He must like you.”

The little girl takes a breath, and despite her raging headache, Rey is amused. “Sweetheart, you didn’t almost kill me, I’m sure.”

“But Daddy just said –,” the child begins.

Rey stops her. “Sweetie, your dad is just upset. I heard your grandpa say that the doctor said I’ll be all right.”

The door opens and closes, and she looks towards the door, surprised and not surprised to see a disheveled Luke Skywalker standing there. “And Kes is right, Little Bee. Poe is just upset. Miss Rey is going to be just fine.”

Rey starts to speak, but she’s stunned to see the girl jump up and cross the room in a flash, wrapping her arms around Luke’s hip. “Uncle Luke!”

Luke bends and picks up the girl, settling her on his hip. “Hello there, Miss Dameron. I hear you’ve had quite the morning.”

“Uh huh. I bwoke Miss Rey. She’s not gonna like me now.” She tucks her head under Luke’s chin, sniffling and looking miserable, and Rey’s heart melts.

She looks at Luke, motioning to the space next to her uninjured side. He nods, and he walks over to the bed with Shara. Rey lifts her arm, and Luke puts the child down on the bed. After the briefest hesitation, the girl curls into Rey’s side, and Rey wraps her arm around her. Rey strokes the girl’s hair. “You didn’t break me, sweetheart. I’m just a little bent. I can bend back.”

Luke snorts, settling in the chair next to the bed. “Bent is right.”

“You hush,” Rey admonishes him, giving him a stern look. Her head still hurts, but she can’t help hugging the girl tight to her. Her voice softens. “Shara, I promise I’m all right, and it was just an accident. It’s OK. And I like you very much.”

The girl nods against her. “Thank you for keepin’ me safe, Miss Rey.”

“Anytime, sweetheart.” She hugs her again, and she closes her eyes. In a moment, she notices that the girl has gone still, curled against her – she actually fell asleep, and Rey can’t help but feel a surge of warmth that the child feels so safe with her.

She opens her eyes and looks over at Luke, who gives her a soft smile. Quietly, he asks, “You really OK, kid?”

She remembers not to nod this time and responds just as quietly, “I’m OK. Pretty sore, but I’ll be fine.” He nods, and she closes her eyes again, letting herself drift.

X X X X X X X X

After finishing talking to the doctor who confirms that Rey has a moderate concussion and a badly bruised shoulder and will be kept here overnight, Poe pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes. Kes puts a hand on his shoulder. “It’s OK, mijo. The lady and Little Bee are both fine.”

Poe nods. “I feel so bad, Dad. She was just walking, and out of nowhere, my kid knocks her down. I should have kept Bee on-leash this morning. Then this wouldn’t have happened. I owe Rey a serious apology.”

“I imagine she’ll brush it off, Poe. It was just an accident. They happen.” Poe knows he looks stubborn, because Kes lifts an eyebrow and crosses his arms across his chest. “What, you going to take away all the beaches the way you took all my ladders?”

Poe rolls his eyes. “Touché.” He sighs. “Let’s go back in. I think I saw Luke breeze past us anyway.”

Kes nods, but he pulls Poe to him in a hug. “Everything’s all right, mijo.”

Poe briefly hugs his dad back. “I know. I’m glad you’re here, Dad.” He swallows hard and takes a step back. “All right, in we go.” He moves to the door, opening it and going back into Rey’s room, Kes close behind. He stops dead in his tracks, though, at the sight that greets him, causing Kes to bump into him.

Rey is still on the bed, but Shara is now curled up next to her, tucked into her side and sound asleep. At the sound of them walking in, Rey’s eyes open. After she blinks a few times, she gives him a half smile and softly asks, “Is this OK?”

Poe goes to the side of the bed where Luke sits. “You’re asking me? You’re the one who is hurt, Rey.”

Luke stands, motioning to the chair. Poe starts to argue, and Luke just rolls his eyes, plants a hand on Poe’s shoulder, and pushes him down to sit. Luke then turns to Kes. “Want to go find some crappy hospital coffee?”

Kes laughs. “Sounds good. Poe, you got this?”

Poe shakes his head, but he says, “Bring me back some, and a water for Shara if you can scrounge one up.”

As they leave, Rey softly asks, “How is it that you know Luke so well but I didn’t know you’d moved up here, too?”

He shrugs, trying not to stare at her. He’d never noticed before, but she’s beautiful, head bandage notwithstanding. “No idea.” He uses a normal speaking voice, and she glances down at Shara with concern. He chuckles. “You can talk normally, unless it hurts your head. You could set off fireworks next to her and she wouldn’t wake up. Kid plays hard and sleeps hard.”

“Ah.” She smiles. Yep, he’s trying not to stare again. “I’m surprised she took to me like this.”

He nods, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees. “Honestly, I am too. She’s not shy, but she can be wary. She’s a funny kid. She clearly isn’t wary of you, though. Maybe it’s because I told her you protected her.” He pauses, his throat briefly closing up. “Thank you, by the way. If you hadn’t gotten between her and the rock, she’d be the one with a concussion.”

She lightly shrugs her good shoulder. “It’s OK. And it was honestly just instinct. Maybe it’s a teacher thing, but I think it’s likely more an adult-child thing.”

He nods again. “It was you at the school yesterday, wasn’t it? Watching Shara tell off that little boy?”

“You saw me?” She winces. “Covered in paint and messy hair. Splendid.”

“You looked pretty cute, actually. But what was up with the paint?” He cocks his head at her, worried by the wince. “You OK? Need meds or anything?”

She smiles again. “No, I’m all right. Sore, but fine. And I helped my seniors, the ones in my Cultural Geography class, paint a world map on the surface of the parking lot.”

“OK, I want a job like that. All I did yesterday was cut a plea deal with a drug mule.” He gives her a wry look. “Sounds like you had a lot more fun.”

She gives him another little smile, then she looks thoughtful for a moment. “How did you end up here? You were, as I understood it, on your way up. Isn’t this a bit of a deceleration, to be here in Portland?”

“Yeah, more than a bit.” He’s proud of himself when he realizes he said that without and regret or resentment. “I was always under scrutiny and working sixty to eighty hour weeks in Boston. Here, it’s lower profile and fewer hours. I manage the team as much as I do actual lawyering, too. I have dinner with Shara and Dad almost every night, and the cases I have are a lot less likely to make me, and by extension, Shara, a target.”

At her visible cringe, he realizes that it was a terrible thing to say to her. “God, Rey, I’m sorry. That was damned insensitive. I didn’t think.”

She waves her hand at him and then wraps it back around Shara, a sight that warms him more than really makes any good sense. She says, “Stop, Poe, it’s OK.” Her voice drops, and after a pause, she says, “It was three years yesterday.”

His eyes widen. “Damn, I didn’t realize. You’re right, it was. I still want to kill the guys on his detail. I’m sorry they were so inattentive that he gave them the slip.”

“I was at the hospital, you know? I rode in the ambulance with him. I heard you yelling at them. I actually recognized your voice today. Knew it was you before I opened my eyes.” She bites her lip. “I saw you leave. I thought, at first, that you were pissed over losing your witness. But when you walked out, I saw tears in your eyes. Then I knew it was more.”

Poe shrugs, leaning back in the chair. “Growing up, Ben was one of my best friends. Leia is my Godmother; my mom worked with her until Mom died when I was eight. All through elementary and middle school, me and Ben, we did stuff together. I was a year older, but we were tight. Then, in high school, I gravitated to sports. Ben, less so. We just didn’t see eye to eye.”

Running a hand through his hair, Poe sighs. “When I was a senior and Ben a junior, Ben started a ring of kids helping people cheat on tests – it was big money. I turned them in when I found out. Ben called me a boy scout snitch, and I guess I was. Leia very much sided with me, and Ben hated me for it. I hate myself sometimes. I could have gone to him, given him a chance to shut it down on his own. Maybe things would have been different, then.”

X X X X X X X X

Rey is stunned by Poe’s words, and she also feels her energy flagging. She fights to keep her eyes open, though, and to clear through the haze in her head. “Poe, that’s rubbish.” He blinks in surprise, and she goes on, “Ben made bad choices. A lot of them. You didn’t put the gun in his hand and point out the targets. He let his life spiral out of control out of spite for his parents. I am glad he was trying to redeem himself in the end, but he still did awful things, and those things, none of them, were your fault.”

Poe nods, and Rey settles back, holding Shara a little tighter. He watches her for a moment, and then changes the subject. “I didn’t know you were British.”

She snorts softly. “Well, American citizen, but yes, raised in Britain by my foster father after my parents left me at an orphanage. Ben Kenobi – yes, Ben Solo was named after him – took me in when I was four. He was old friends with Luke, and by extension with Han and Leia. He took me to England early, and I didn’t return to the states until college, which is where I met Ben Solo. You and I probably never crossed paths because you and Ben were estranged by then.”

He nods. “I remember Ben Kenobi. I met him a few times when I was growing up. He was a kind man.”

“He was.” She blinks, her energy now entirely gone.

He clearly notices. “Sleep, Rey. I’m going to hang around for a while. Do you need me to move Shara?”

“No. She’s nice and comfy, and I don’t mind. Leave her?” She phrases it as a question, as she is Poe’s child, not hers.

“Anything you want, Sunshine.” He grabs a blanket from the foot of the bed and covers them both with it. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

She’s suddenly too tired to say anything, humming quietly in response as she lets sleep take her. She’s surprised by how safe she feels right now, something she’s not sure she’s really felt since Ben was killed in front of her. It’s a nice feeling.


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Rey is stubborn and Poe is determined to look after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: FIRST OFF – as much as there can be spoilers in an AU, here be spoilers. IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN RISE OF SKYWALKER, THIS MIGHT CLUE YOU INTO SOME PLOT POINTS THERE. Come back later if you haven’t seen it and don’t want any clues. TROS has been out 10 days, so I’m going to be less cautious, especially with this AU, which is now veering away from most spoilers.
> 
> I’m not certain where I’m going with this, so I hope y’all can be patient with me.
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> Disclaimer per usual – I do not own Star Wars or any aspect of the SW universe; just a fan with an idea. No profit here, just fun for me.

Rey blinks her eyes open, a nightmare waking her. Her head is still fuzzy from her landing against the rock, and the dream was a messy amalgamation of Ben, her childhood, and what happened with Shara. It’s dark in the room except for a small light by the door. The hospital bed is still uncomfortable, but she had to acknowledge earlier that going home wouldn’t have worked tonight – she could barely stand up to go to the bathroom.

She hears a snuffling sound, almost a snore, and she has to remind herself that rolling her eyes makes her nauseous right now. In the dim light, she sees Poe Dameron asleep in the chair next to her. His feet are up on the end of her bed, and he has a crappy pillow and a thin blanket given to him by the disapproving nurse. At least with him asleep, she can really look at him.

His hair is a little more silver than it was a few years ago, but she knows he must be close to forty, as Ben would have been thirty-nine later this year. That means he’s about seven years older than her. His face is relaxed in sleep, though, and without the tension in his face, he looks years younger. He does have little lines around his eyes, but they pretty much just make him more attractive, telling her that he loves to laugh and be outside.

She’s glad not to be alone. She probably shouldn’t confess that to him, though, not after she’d put up a bit of a fuss when, upon finding out that she didn’t have anyone but Luke to come sit with her, he insisted on staying the night. She’d argued that no matter why she was here, she didn’t want to be a burden.

Ignoring her protests, he’d had Kes bring him his gym bag from the car, and then he’d had Kes take Shara home for the night. Of course, if Luke had been willing to stay, then Poe could have gone home, but with a sly wink that made her blush, Luke had taken off citing an early morning commitment with Leia tomorrow.

So Poe is here, sleeping in the chair, looking adorably wrinkled in his sweats, old Georgetown Law t-shirt, socks, and a serious five o’clock shadow scruff. The nurse originally tried to shoo him out, but the doctor, an old friend of Luke’s, said it was fine for Poe to stay. He shifts in his sleep, and a lock of unruly hair falls into his eyes. She knows if she could reach him, she’d be having to force herself to not reach out and brush it back.

She sighs, and she shifts in the bed, trying to make herself stop staring at him. Unfortunately, she forgot about her shoulder, and the move makes it twinge so badly that she whimpers a little. It’s enough to wake him. He sits up quickly, blinking, and he’s on his feet at her side in seconds. “You OK, Sunshine? Do I need to get the nurse?”

“No, I’m all right.” She pushes herself up slightly, trying to get more comfortable. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I barely made a sound!”

He chuckles, perching his hip on the edge of her bed. He lifts an eyebrow at her, obviously asking her if this is all right, and she just scoots over a bit to give him more room. He smiles at that, sliding more fully onto the bed, sitting facing her with one leg pulled up on the bed. “Single parent.” He shrugs. “I’ve slept really light since Shara was born. Zorii, my ex, made it clear from the beginning that I’d be taking turns with her at night. After a while, I just got up with Shara and let Zorii sleep. Let’s just say that I’m more pleasant when tired than she is.”

“Does Shara get to see her often?” Rey lets her curiosity get the best of her. Poe frowns, running a hand through his hair. Rey puts a hand on his ankle. “You don’t have to talk to me about this. It’s just 3 a.m., and I’m suddenly wide awake, and I’m also apparently lacking my usual filter. I need to stop talking now.”

He gives her a half-smile of amusement. Then he shrugs a little. “It’s OK, and no. Shara doesn’t see her. We got divorced not long after everything that happened with Ben, and I got sole custody of Shara. Zorii didn’t want to have anything more than visitation. In two-and-a-half years, she made time to see Shara twice. Six weeks ago, she terminated her rights.” He must see Rey’s wide-eyed surprise, because he adds, “Sorry, probably TMI. Apparently my filter’s lacking tonight too.”

“This morning.” Rey tries to distract him a little.

“What?” He looks confused.

“It’s morning. Not night.” She smirks. He rolls his eyes in response, and her smile then fades. “She’s an idiot, you know? Anyone who’d ghost a child, especially Shara, who is almost painfully adorable and sweet, is an idiot.”

X X X X X X X X

Poe blinks at the conviction he hears in Rey’s voice. “You know, it’s funny. I was incredibly pissed off at first. But the truth is that Zorii never really wanted kids. Shara was an accident, but to me, it was great. I was so happy when Zorii told me. I think it made me kind of blind to how unhappy she was.”

“I hope you aren’t hard on yourself about that.” She squeezes his ankle, where her hand still rests.

He shrugs, but he covers her hand with his. To his surprise, she turns her hand over and wraps it around his. “It’s hard not to be. We fought a lot at the end. It was exhausting. I wanted to get out of Boston, somewhere like this, just enjoy being a dad, but she wanted to travel, make New York her base.”

“Basically, she wanted a bigger world and you wanted a smaller one.” Rey boils it down.

He nods. “Pretty much. She moved out. Got a place in New York. I filed for divorce four weeks later, when I realized she wasn’t coming back.” Rey scowls, but he says, “She’s truly not a bad person, Rey, and I loved her once. She just didn’t want to be a mom. It wasn’t for her. In the end, maybe it’s better this way. I’d rather her not see Shara at all than see her every couple of years out of an obligation. At this point, I don’t want people around my kid who don’t want to be there. She’s moving to London, getting remarried to an older guy, one whose kids are grown. I’m amazingly fine with it. She’s giving me Shara, no strings. I honestly hope she’s happy.”

“If she ever comes back and wants to see Shara, what then?”

“I ask Shara what she wants. I will have veto power, of course, but I won’t deny Shara the right to know Zorii if she wants to.” Poe shrugs. “Like I said, I loved her once. We just grew so far apart that the gap couldn’t be bridged anymore.”

Rey looks up at the ceiling. Eventually, she says softly, “Just know that Shara will know that, at the end of the day, her mother chose something over her. I know you know that, but trust me, be ready for the fallout. Whether it’s you doing something for her or getting her a therapist if she needs one, whatever, just always let her know how wanted she is.”

The faraway quality to Rey’s voice, the wistfulness, tells him that’s she speaks from experience. He finds himself wanting to hurt whoever hurt Rey this way. He must stay quiet too long, because she blushes and adds, “I’m sorry. I’m sure you’re already on top of it.”

He shakes his head. “No, I’m really not. Advice is wanted and welcomed, and I never really thought about it like that.” He runs a hand through his hair. “I want to protect her from feeling that way, but I know you’re right – it could be inevitable. Maybe all I can do is make sure she knows that she also has a lot of people who chose her, who value her, but that it’s also OK to feel whatever it is that she’s feeling.”

She blinks blearily, the concussion clearly catching up with her again. “You can’t be this nice, this good. It’s not possible. You’re basically perfect. Pretty too.”

Charmed by her sudden even more pronounced lack of a filter, he cocks his head and gently corrects her. “Rey, I’m not perfect. I have a temper, I get impatient with Shara when she’s stubborn, I’m overprotective, and I can be a workaholic. Hell, I even ran away from home at sixteen.”

Her eyes widen at that, but then, she has to swallow a huge yawn. He stands up from her bed, tucking the blanket up around her. “Go back to sleep, Sunshine. That story will keep. I’ll be here, and I’ll protect you from Nurse Ratched.” She giggles as she snuggles carefully into her pillow, trying not to jostle her shoulder.

She lets out an irritated whine when her blanket slips down as she moves. He just chuckles and pulls her blanket back up around her shoulders and leans down to her, whispering, “I do get the pretty thing now and then, though. But I’m not as pretty as you.”

She smiles faintly, but Poe can tell she’s already more than half asleep. He settles back in his chair, putting his feet back up on the end of her bed. He watches her sleep for a moment, then he pulls up his own blanket and closes his eyes, letting himself drift back off.

X X X X X X X X

Rey awakens the next time, morning if the light through her hospital room window is anything to go by, to the sound of someone on the phone. More precisely, to the sound of Poe Dameron on the phone. “Luke, what do you mean, you ‘can’t.’?” He pauses. “But the doctor just told me she can probably go home but needs someone to stay with her for the next two days and nights. He’s worried about the concussion and about her doing too much with her shoulder. You mentioned that she lives alone, and he says that isn’t OK.”

She peers around the edge of the curtain someone had pulled to provide some privacy to the bed. Poe is standing there, still in his sweats and t-shirt, curly hair completely askew from sleeping and also apparently from raking his hand through it, something he’s doing now as he listens to whatever Luke has to say. Poe’s eyes widen. “You can’t come back from Boston until Tuesday morning? It’s Sunday!” He listens again. “Luke, with me and Shara?”

Even as she shakes her head slightly, hating to be a burden and longing to sleep in her own bed, her heart sinks a little at how put off he looks by the idea. A moment later, though, she feels better when he responds, “She’ll want to go home, Luke. She’s welcome, of course, but I can’t drag her to my house, and she doesn’t need to endure two days of a rambunctious four-year-old. You remember me as a kid. Dad says that Shara’s me times about a thousand.”

Rey has to swallow a smile at that, now imagining a curly-headed little boy talking fast and zinging all over the place the way Shara seems to. She hears Poe sigh. “I’ll ask her, Luke, but if she says no, you’re getting your ass back here.” Another pause. “Thank you.”

She sees him end the call, and she closes her eyes before he comes back to her bedside. Even so, he says, “Rey, I know you heard most of that. Stop playing possum.”

She blinks, and she smirks a little as she focuses on him. “Sorry. I know it’s rude to eavesdrop.”

He shakes his head and sinks into the chair. “It’s fine. The doctor wants to assess you again, but did you hear that he doesn’t want you alone if he releases you?”

She nods slightly, and she’s happy that it doesn’t hurt as much as it did the day before. “I don’t want to impose, Poe. I’ll be fine on my own.”

“The doc isn’t going to release you if you’re going home alone. He already said that to me. And he’s old buddies with Luke, and Luke was adamant that you have someone with you.” Poe rolls his eyes. “Then he told me that he has ‘an event’ with Leia and Han this weekend, and he can’t come back until Tuesday morning.”

“I’m sorry.” Rey looks down at the blanket, picking at a loose thread.

“Why?” She glances up and sees Poe’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Why should you be sorry?”

She shrugs her good shoulder. “For being such a burden.”

“You’ve said that twice now. Rey, you’re not a burden. You got a pretty bad concussion protecting my kid. But even if you hadn’t, it’d be no trouble.” He reaches out and covers the hand picking at the thread with his. “I just know you probably want to go home, but even if we went to your place, you’d have to deal with a noisy, messy four-year-old. I’d send her to Dad’s, but he has a friend arriving today who is using his guest room.”

“It’s Labor Day weekend. I’m sure you have plans, Poe. I can even just hire a nurse to hang around.” Her stomach clenches. She really doesn’t want to be alone, but her independent streak stops her from admitting that to him.

“I do, have plans that is. Just have friends and Dad and his old friend from the Navy, Wedge, coming over to cook out tomorrow. Nothing fancy.” He squeezes her hand.

“That actually sounds lovely.” She murmurs softly, and then she makes a decision, if only so he’ll stop looking so guilty. “Can we go by my house so I can get my iPad, chargers, and some clothes? And maybe my pillow and my favorite blanket? I tend to be cold all the time. Of course, that’s assuming you have a guest room and don’t mind looking after me for a bit?”

Her self-reliant nature rails against her words, but she’s honestly still a little lightheaded and her shoulder hurts. The thought of being on her own right now is a little daunting. And his relieved smile at her words isn’t a bad thing. “Are you sure, Sunshine? Yes, we can do all of those things, and I have a very nice guest room, with its own bathroom, so no sharing required.”

“OK.” She says it as much to herself as she does to him, and he seems to know that, because he just nods and leans back in his chair, propping his feet back on the foot of her bed.

He then sits back up. “You’re not allergic to dogs, are you?”

“No.” She smiles. “I love dogs. I’ve been thinking about getting one.”

He relaxes again and echoes her. “OK.”

Ninety minutes later, he’s helping her into his SUV. She wants to wave him off, but she’s still dizzy at times. She quietly provides her address as she blinks against the sunlight and picks at her scrubs. Her clothes actually have blood on them, from when her head hit the rock, and he’s carrying them in a plastic bag. She also is wearing a hoodie he gave her from his gym bag, as she’d shivered after getting out of bed. It swallows her, but it’s cozy and warm. She snuggles into it in the seat of the car.

“Sunshine, how is it that you only live ten minutes from me but we’ve never run into each other?” He shakes his head. At her half shrug, he says, “You all right? Shoulder holding up?”

“I’m fine, Mom.” She teases him. He rolls his eyes, and she goes on, “I was going to make a cherry pie this weekend. I already have the crust pieces made and in my fridge. Do you want to pick up the things to make it with? I can do it in the morning, or I can guide you or your dad.”

“Homemade cherry pie?” His eyes widen, and he looks over at her as they roll to a stop at a light. “Yes please.” He grins. “You can stay as long as you want, if you have a habit of making homemade desserts.”

She bites her lip, and the fact that he watches her do that isn’t lost on her. “Well, I’m a mediocre cook, but I can bake.”

“You bake for me, I’ll cook you whatever you want whenever you want it.” He grins again. “I can’t bake to save my life.”

She laughs softly. “You cook? How do you find the time?”

He shrugs, focusing back on the road as the light turns green again. “It’s a hobby I picked up years ago. It relaxes me. Dad taught me a lot, but I also took some classes here and there.”

She huffs. “Of course you did.”

He laughs, a self-deprecating sound. “Athlete and lawyer, son of Navy officers, still play baseball in the spring, local adult league. Hyper-competitive personality, I’m afraid, Sunshine. If I’m going to do something, I want to be halfway decent at it.”

“OK, Counselor,” he snorts at the nickname, and she goes on, “How about I teach you to bake if you teach me to cook?”

He glances over at her. “Deal. Can we include Shara on some of the more basic things?”

It suddenly occurs to her that she basically just offered to have an ongoing relationship with him, regardless of the nature of that relationship. She curses her apparently still filter-less brain.

“Rey? Did you not want to include Shara?” His voice sounds a little disappointed.

She sits up a little straighter. “I’m sorry! Oh my God. Yes! I mean yes, we can include her. Sorry again. My brain is just moving so slowly. I can’t quite process things right.” She catches his eye briefly, and she sees a softness there, tinged with relief. “We can start with the pie. I already made the crust, it just needs to be rolled out. With my shoulder, I’ll need help with that anyway. Then I can teach you how to make the cherry filling. We can let Shara help us with the rolling and with pitting the cherries, measuring the ingredients and such.”

He nods. “Thanks, Rey. She’ll love it. So will I.”

She returns the nod and settles in her seat. The prospect of the weekend is starting to sound better and better.

X X X X X X X X

The minute Poe pulls up in front of Rey’s house, he’s charmed by the pretty white clapboard house in front of him. “This is great! Do you back up to the water? We do, and I love it.”

She smiles. “I do. One of the little waterways up from the ocean. I have a wonderful back porch.” She looks at her house, and adds softly, “Leia denies it, but I’m fairly certain she owns the property company I lease it from, because it’s affordable for me but shouldn’t be in my price range. I know what the going rate is around here, and I pay about half that.”

Struggling to say the right thing, Poe is silent for a moment before saying, “Leia is good people.”

“She is.” Rey looks at him. “I know she feels guilt about Ben. She shouldn’t. Ben was a grown man who made shit choices. I loved him, but I’m still angry with him. I think I always will be. He had so much potential and so much opportunity. He wasted it because he was pissed at his parents.” She narrows her eyes. “And he never mentioned high school. I think he felt it his whole life, Poe. It wasn’t about you or what happened between you two.”

He swallows hard and looks out through the trees towards the water. “We really were close when we were kids. When my mom died, he was one of the people who did their best to help me.”

“You said you were eight, right?” She reaches over and puts a hand on his arm. “How did she die?”

“Yeah, eight,” he answers quietly. “She had a cellular form of breast cancer, very aggressive. It was ten months from diagnosis to her just gone. She was only thirty-six.”

“I didn’t know my parents. I said Ben Kenobi took me to England when I was four.” He looks at her and nods, taking her hand in his. “He did do that, but he actually raised me from not quite two. He was my guardian, really, not just a foster parent, at first. He adopted me when I was three. That was after my parents both died in a plane crash.”

He starts to apologize, but she shakes her head, only wincing slightly at the movement. “Don’t apologize. I’m not sorry. They left me at an orphanage with a note for Ben. They’d known him before I was born. They just left me on the orphanage doorstep with a note asking them to find Ben to take care of me. They liked to travel and have fun and adventures, and I was apparently cramping their style. They chose their preferred lifestyle over me. I mean, they had money and regularly sent some to Ben, and they knew he’d take care of me. Hell, I’d probably be dead too if they’d kept me.”

It becomes immediately clear to Poe what Rey had been talking about last night, with regard to Shara. He tries to think of the right thing to say, but he knows that empty platitudes aren’t it. He squeezes her hand. “If Shara is ever struggling, getting her a therapist aside, would you be willing to talk to her?”

She looks at him, clearly surprised. She bites her lower lip, and he’s dismayed to see that she’s blinking back a few tears. “You’d trust me enough to do that? You just met me, Poe.”

“Maybe so, but in the twenty-four hours that I’ve known you, Sunshine, you’ve protected my daughter at risk to yourself, then let her crawl up on your hospital bed so you could comfort her, and then agreed to include her in baking lessons, which I’m sure you know will be quite the adventure with a four-year-old.” He squeezes her hand again. “I’m finding it pretty damned easy to trust you, is all I’m saying. What I wonder is why you’re trusting me.”

She swallows hard, and she gets out of the car. He follows, rushing around to her side to steady her if she needs help. She seems OK, and she holds out her hand to him. He takes it and lets her lead him to the raised front porch, helping her up the stairs despite her weak protests. She pulls her keys from her sweatshirt pocket, unlocking the door and letting him hold it open for her. She then beckons to him to follow her again, so he does, trailing behind her.

The house is simply furnished, but there are knick-knacks around, things he hopes he can hear the stories behind soon, a thought that surprises him. She has surprised him, if he’s honest. He hasn’t really noticed a woman in a meaningful way since his divorce. After a few hookups he’s not proud of right after he and Zorii split, he has stayed out of the dating and even hooking up game. But he knows already that Rey is different.

She’s been mostly steady as she walked, only bracing herself twice, once on the back of a chair and then on a doorframe. She pauses in the kitchen, pulling a water bottle from the fridge and offering a second one to him. He takes it, and follows her again as she unlocks the back door and goes out on the porch.

They both sink into the chairs she has out there, and she’s quiet for a moment before offering, “I’m not sure why I trust you. But I do. Maybe it’s because of your connection to Leia and Han, or how you look at your daughter, or just because you didn’t let me be alone last night, I know I fought you on it, but I really didn’t want to be alone. I’m awfully tired of being alone.”

She pulls his hoodie tight around herself and looks out at the water running behind the house, shivering slightly. He notices, and remembering that they passed a quilt stand on the way in, he stands up. He mutters, “Be right back,” and heads into the house.

X X X X X X X X

Her stomach clenches as he goes inside, leaving his water. She bites her lip again, softly berating herself. “Great, Rey. You already drove him away by being a needy mess.”

“What?” His voice makes her jump, and she looks up to see him standing there with a throw blanket. He tucks it around her legs and then sits back down in his chair. “Did you say something?” She must look stunned, because he rubs one hand on the back of his neck. “Sorry if I startled you. You just looked cold, and I remembered seeing the blankets when we came in. Is it OK that I brought one outside?”

She has to blink back tears as she digs her hands into the edge of the blanket. Without thinking, she blurts out, “No one ever takes care of me. They haven’t since Ben died when I was twenty-two, almost eleven years ago. And I do mean Ben Kenobi. I loved Ben Solo, as you know, but a warm caretaker type he was not.”

He blinks for a moment, and then he furrows his brow. “Well, that’s not acceptable.” Before she can ask what he means, he adds, “Everyone needs to be taken care of now and then, Rey. I mean, hell, my dad and my friends Finn and Rose know that I spend most of my time focused on Shara and work, in that order, and they make me slow down now and then. My dad had a decent life near Boston, retired early, a lot of friends, and he followed me here without hesitation just to be here for me and Shara.”

He gets up and comes over to crouch by her chair. She says, “I’m not sure I know how to let people take care of me.”

He takes her hand again, a habit of his that she’s shocked to realize she really likes. “It’s not always easy, even though it should be. But Dad’ll wear you down. If you think I’m pushy and protective, you ain’t seen nothing yet. Kes Dameron will full court press the caretaking. That’s how he rolls, and I could already tell last night that, when he found out you just have Luke up here, he’d straight up adopt you if you weren’t a grown woman.”

She shakes her head slightly, a little amused, which she’s pretty sure was his goal. “Why would he do that?” She takes a deep breath and looks at him.

He gives her a crooked half-smile, emphasizing his ridiculous dimples. “Pretty sure he was sold when we came back in the room yesterday to find Shara asleep next to you.” He squeezes her hand again, and he stands up to go back to his chair, dragging it right next to hers before he sits down again.

She glances over at him. She’s never been particularly tactile; he clearly is, and she doesn’t think he minds if she wants to be. It’s new territory for her, though, even newer because they just met. After hesitating for a moment, she lets her head drop carefully to his shoulder. She can feel him let out a breath he must have been holding, and she shifts as close to his warmth as the chair allows. “Can we stay here a bit before we go to your house?”

His hand finds hers again, and she entwines their fingers as he responds, “We can stay here as long as you need to, Sunshine.”


	3. Home with the Damerons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets to see Poe’s house, and she settles in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: FIRST OFF – as much as there can be spoilers in an AU, here be spoilers. IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN RISE OF SKYWALKER, THIS MIGHT CLUE YOU INTO SOME PLOT POINTS THERE. Come back later if you haven’t seen it and don’t want any clues. TROS has been out 10 days, so I’m going to be less cautious, especially with this AU, which is now veering away from most spoilers.
> 
> A little shorter, but a good place to stop.
> 
> I’m not certain where I’m going with this, so I hope y’all can be patient with me.
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> Disclaimer per usual – I do not own Star Wars or any aspect of the SW universe; just a fan with an idea. No profit here, just fun for me.

When Poe pulls into his driveway, true to his word, barely ten minutes from her own house, she can’t help but smile. It’s an older but clearly completely updated Colonial house, painted a soft grey and with crisp white shutters. It has a nice sized lot with beautiful trees and plants all over, types she knows to be able to withstand the cold Maine winters.

There’s a large truck already parked in the driveway, behind, to her surprise, her own Jeep. “I’d forgotten about my car!”

Poe looks at her, clearly a little surprised and a little worried. “You gave Dad the keys yesterday. Did you forget? Are you OK? He and Luke got it for you and brought it here. I figure you’ll be cleared to drive by the time the doc clears you to go home, otherwise you might need to stay here, as I can just take you to work when I drop off Shara.”

“I’m fine. The doctor said I might be a bit forgetful. But now that you said it, I remember.” She rolls her eyes. “And do you always think that far ahead?”

He gives her a rueful smile. “Again, think about my job. It kind of comes with the territory. That, and being a working single parent. Planning is key.”

She nods. “Good point. And thank you.” He pulls his car into the garage, attached to the house and obviously an addition. “I love your house.”

“Thanks.” He grins. “It took me and Dad about a year to fix it up, but it’s great now. It’s not as old as it looks, just about thirty years, but it was a late-80s, early-90s nightmare inside. Lots of heavy paneling, wallpaper, and carpet. Dad and I did everything ourselves except for the plumbing, wiring, getting the wallpaper down, and painting the exterior.”

“Really?” She lights up. “Please tell me you have pictures. I really enjoy ugly house pictures.”

He gets out of the car, and she follows carefully, still a little unsteady on her feet. Poe only lets her carry her light day pack. He grabs her duffel of clothes, the two shopping bags of things from her kitchen, and her pillow and blanket. Motioning towards the door with his head, he replies, “I do. It really was gloriously bad. The carpet was old, worn, and a different color in every room. There was foil wallpaper. Foil. And grass cloth in one room. Dad was so entertained by it that he put together a before and after photo album that he titled ‘No Wonder You Got It So Cheap.’”

She snorts. “I like your dad.”

He smiles at that, something soft that makes her a little jealous again of someone who grew up in a life of smiles like that one. “Me too.”

She follows him inside, and after they pass through a mudroom that has a nice, new washer/dryer set in it, she gasps a little. The mudroom leads into the kitchen, and it’s beautiful. The cabinets are white, the backsplash a simple white subway tile, and the counters are a nice, dark counterpoint in mottled black granite. The window over the sink is open, and a cool breeze is filtering in. In the middle of the room, there’s a large work island with a butcher-block wood top instead of the granite. All of the appliances are stainless and new, and she can also see that they’re high end.

The room opens into a large family room, divided by a nice woodburning fireplace. There’s a breakfast bar with three comfortable looking barstools. It’s a wonderful space. The floors are wood, wide planks covered with pretty area rugs so they won’t be too cold. She can see a large TV and a basket full of toys on the floor, and the large sofa and chairs all look almost ridiculously inviting. There’s even a large window with a seat in it, and she can see a child’s blanket and pillows there, clearly a little nook for Shara, and a huge dog bed below it with “Bee” embroidered on the side.

As he puts down the bags from her kitchen, she looks at him, wide-eyed. He looks confused. “What? Is something wrong?”

She shakes her head slightly. “Poe, this is beautiful. You and your dad did this?”

He shrugs. “Dad did a lot of it. I helped in here in particular, though. Like I said, I like to cook, and I wanted to design the space myself. I did have professionals do the plumbing and gas appliance work, though. You like it?”

She grins, still slightly stunned. “Like it? It’s heaven. I bet you two spend most of your time in here.”

He nods, putting her other bags down and placing the pillow and blanket on the breakfast bar. “Here and outside when the weather cooperates. That’s probably where Dad, Shara, and Bee are.” He pauses. “I’m glad you like it. The rest of the house is fairly boring. Home office and more formal dining area at the front, three bedrooms, each with a bath, upstairs, and a finished basement which is currently a workout room for me and play space for Shara.” He motions to her to sit at the bar. “Tea?”

She settles on a barstool. “Do you have any green tea bags? If you don’t there’s a box of them in my kitchen stuff, along with some honey.” He nods, putting the kettle on but also flipping on his coffee maker before getting two mugs from the cabinet right above the coffee maker. “How did you find a place with three and a half baths up here? I assume there’s a half bath on this floor?”

“It’s actually sort of a fourth full bath, or maybe a three-quarter one, as it has a small shower.” He puts some local honey from his cabinet and a spoon in front of her. “There were actually five small bedrooms and only two tiny bathrooms and almost no closet space up there,” he indicates the upstairs, “So we remodeled it. Took two of the bedrooms together to expand the master, adding closet space and expanding one of the bathrooms. Then took another bedroom and made it into the third bathroom and closet space.”

“Wow.” She’s amazed. “I can’t wait to see it.”

He nods and smiles. “So now, it’s three bedrooms and three baths. The room I made an office down here could definitely be a bedroom, it has a closet and is right next to the bathroom. There’s room in the basement to move the office down there if I needed to.” He shrugs. “It’s more house than we really need, but I like having the basement for Shara to play in the wintertime, and I like having the guest space.”

She sighs. “My house is nice, but it’s honestly more than I need, too. I have an office and a guest room, both I almost never use. But I love having my porch. It’s so peaceful outside. And Leia’s management company takes care of the snow for me, which is convenient.”

“I have a service, too. I should just buy a big snowblower, and I do have a smaller one I can use when I need to, but I prefer to just spend that time with Shara outside. She loves the snow.” He grins. “She was three last winter, and she kept trying to beat me and Dad in snowball fights. She was sneaky. Loved a good ambush.”

“You let her win, though, didn’t you?” She looks at him sternly, though she can see that he knows she’s teasing.

“Yes. And we both got pretty good at going down dramatically just to make her laugh. Dad said I could flop like a European soccer player, and I think he meant that as a compliment.” He has that soft smile again, and she nearly melts into the floor.

“Football. European football,” she unconsciously corrects, eyeing Poe. These two men, she thinks to herself, are going to ruin her for other men, if not for other people in general. She can already tell that Kes is salt of the earth and a sweetheart, and Poe is, damn – so different from Ben but sparking something inside her that she thought died with him. “That sounds really nice.”

X X X X X X X X

Poe watches Rey, and he has the fleeting thought that maybe he can figure out how to get her to stay with them indefinitely, because he really likes how she looks so at home at the breakfast bar. He then admonishes himself and tries to distract himself. He begins to unload one of her kitchen bags, starting with the three rolling pins, French style ones, she’d said, on the center island. “So, three different rolling pins? And what does it mean that they’re French style?”

She rolls her eyes. “French means one piece, no handles. And we needed three because the one I can use is too small for your hands but too big for Shara’s. The big one is for me to show you with, and the small one is for Shara to use.”

She says it like it’s obvious, but he’s just struck by the fact that she’d specifically considered Shara. He swallows, making himself not get moony over that. “Understood. Where should I put the crust dough and everything else?”

“Fridge if you want to make it in the morning, out if you want to do it this afternoon.” She takes a sip of her tea.

He eyes her critically. “Are you really up for it today? Would it be better in the morning?” She visibly bristles a little, and he holds up his hands. “I just don’t want you to overdo it, Sunshine. I probably would. I hurt my back last year and Dad basically had to tie me down to make me take it easy.”

She relaxes. “Morning would be better, if you’re sure it won’t throw off your plans for the day?”

“It definitely won’t. Dad is making a big salad and potato salad at home tonight, we’re grilling or smoking the meat, and my friend Finn and his girlfriend Rose are bringing drinks and chips and dips. I was going to go buy something for dessert, so you’re saving us.” He smiles at her again. “Are you all right with brisket? Dad makes a great rub for it. There’s also hot dogs for Shara.”

“Yes, brisket’s fine.” She brightens up. “Can your dad teach me how to do the rub and what spices he uses? I’ve never done one.”

“I’m sure Dad’ll be happy to show you.” He gives her a half smile, loving that something like that would make her perk up.

The back door to the deck opens, making both of them jump. “What’ll I show her?” Kes grins as he comes in, stepping quickly to the side.

Poe sees Rey tense a little, but he knows what’s coming. “Time for the thundering herd.”

They then hear pounding and scrambling on the deck, and Bee skids into the room, his giant paws unable to get any traction on the wood floor. Rey giggles at the sight, and she grins when Shara follows the dog in, hair askew and carrying a huge bunch of scraggly wildflowers. “Miss Rey! Grandpa Kes said you were coming here, so I putted a softie by your bed so you won’t get scareded, and I put a picture on your table in your room, and I got you flowers!” The girl runs to Rey, holding out the flowers. Rey takes them, and Shara hugs her legs.

Poe is about to admonish her to be gentle, but Rey must notice – she holds up her free hand at him, waving him off as she softly says, “Thank you so much, sweetheart. I love them. And I can’t wait to see my room.” Rey puts the flowers on the counter and leans down, hugging Shara with her good arm. Bee bumps Rey, and she tries to scratch his ears too.

Over their heads, Kes gives Poe a look, waggling his eyebrows as he gestures at Rey and Shara. Poe furrows his brow and mouths, “Behave!” at Kes before Rey can catch him. He then grabs a small glass from the cabinet, one encrusted with shells and rocks Shara collected at the beach and then glued to it, filling it with water before putting the flowers in it next to Rey.

Kes chuckles and goes into the living room, dropping to the sofa and turning on whatever football game is on, calling that he left clean clothes on Shara’s bed for her. Rey releases Shara, and as the little girl starts to climb onto the stool next to Rey’s, Poe stops her. “Nope, baby girl, you are covered in dirt and dog hair. Grandpa Kes put clean clothes on your bed. Please go change before getting up there.”

She pouts briefly, but Poe gives her a look. She sighs dramatically, and then she says mournfully, “C’mon Bee. Daddy’s bein’ mean again,” and flounces out of the room, curls bouncing and Bee following dutifully.

X X X X X X X X

Rey has to swallow a laugh at Shara as she looks at Poe. “Oh my. Are you as dramatic as she is?”

Poe says, “No!” at the same time that Kes yells, “Yes!” from the living room. Poe flushes pink and rolls his eyes, going back to unloading her kitchen bags, clearly trying to ignore them both.

She laughs, and she picks her mug back up. She feels like she should be feeling like an intruder here, but for some reason, she just feels light. She watches him for a moment before saying, “She’s lovely, Poe. You know that, right? You’re doing a really good job.”

He pauses as he goes to put the cherries and pie dough in the fridge. After finishing that and closing the door to the fridge, he comes back over to the other side of the bar. He leans forward, resting on his forearms and looking up at her, hair falling into his eyes. “You think so?”

She gives in to her urge from the night before, reaching out with her good arm and brushing his hair back from his eyes. “I do. I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t. You’ll find I’m far too brutally honest and candidly too concussed to bullshit you very effectively.” She yawns, but she tries to hide it, saying, “What’s a ‘softie,’ by the way?”

He chuckles, capturing her hand with his as she pulls back, and she entwines her fingers with his. “Softie is what Shara calls her stuffed animals. You should feel honored. She doesn’t hand those out lightly.” He squeezes her hand before releasing it. “And don’t think I didn’t see that yawn. Let’s get you upstairs for a nap.”

She protests, “I’m all right, Poe, I promise.” Then, she betrays herself, yawning again. “Bugger.”

He snorts. “You know Shara’s going to be saying bugger soon if you keep doing it.” She starts to apologize, but he just laughs and grabs her bags, pillow, and blanket, pointing to a hallway. “I’m fine with that, by the way, we just need to warn her teacher.” He also hands her a bottle of water.

She takes it and picks up her little jar of flowers. He smiles at that, and then he calls, “Dad, I’m taking Rey upstairs.”

Kes waves them off. “Mijo, I’m going to leave in a minute. Wedge just texted. He’ll be here in an hour.”

“OK, Dad. See you in the morning? Rey wants a lesson on the spice rub for the brisket.” Poe pauses, and she stops with him.

“Sure thing. Hug the little Bee for me and tell her I’ll see her tomorrow. She can call me later if she wants to.” He comes over to them and pats Rey gently on the shoulder. “You take it easy, mija.”

Rey warms a little at the endearment. She leans up and kisses Kes on the cheek. “I will.”

Kes blinks, and she then lets Poe guide her towards the front of the house, chuckling as he calls, “Bye, Dad.” As they get to a pretty wood staircase, he leans in and stage-whispers, “Well done. Not many people can say that they’ve ever rendered Kes Dameron speechless.”

Kes yells, “I heard that,” from behind them, making them both laugh.

When they start up the stairs, she tucks the water bottle into the pocket of his hoodie (which she still wears even after changing into clean yoga pants and a long-sleeved t-shirt at home), and she grips the rail while holding the flowers in her other hand. “Careful,” Poe warns, “They can be a little slick.”

She shakes her head lightly. “I’m fine, Counselor.”

Despite her reply, he stays close behind her, and if his hands weren’t full, she’d guess that he’d have a hand on her back. She yawns again as they climb the stairs, and she has to admit that he’s right. Her energy is all but gone. By the time they’re to the top, she’s relieved when he points out the door nearest to the stairs. “In there, Sunshine.”

Before they get in, he points to a door at the end of the hall. “Me.” Then the one near his. “Shara.” They go in the room he indicated, and she sighs at how nice it looks. It’s simple, a pretty old wood bedframe with a queen mattress, an old quilt covering it, and a soft comforter at the foot. He puts her pillow and blanket on the bed, and she sits carefully, suddenly dizzy after the climb, putting the flowers down on the nightstand. She puts a hand to her head, and he clearly notices, dropping her bags and crouching in front of her. “Sunshine, you OK?”

She nods. “Yes. Just a little lightheaded.”

He stands and rearranges the pillows, putting hers on top of the pile. He crouches again, pulling off her Converse tennis shoes for her before straightening to help her lie down on the bed. He covers her with her blanket as she pulls out the water bottle and puts it on the nightstand. Then, she notices a stuffed puffin bird toy and a picture Shara must have drawn, of her, Poe, Shara, Kes, and Bee at the beach. She tears up a little, hugging the puffin to her.

Poe perches on the edge of the bed. “Porg.” She must look confused, so he explains, “The bird’s name. She named the bird Porg. No idea where it came from.”

She smiles. “Thank her for me again.”

He nods, him brushing some of her hair back this time. “Will do. Should I tell her to leave you alone? If I don’t, you may wake up with her next to you. Like I said, she can be wary, but I’ll add that she’s tactile and affectionate once she deems you to be OK.”

“Just like her Dad.” She blushes slightly, but she’s too tired to be too embarrassed. She just softly adds, “That’s fine. I don’t mind company.” She yawns again, closing her eyes.

He gently cups her cheek in his palm, and she leans into his warm touch. “Sleep well, Sunshine. Call for me if you need help down the stairs later, OK?”

“Hmm. ‘K.” She snuggles deeper into the pillows, feeling warm and completely safe. She hears the door softly close, and it occurs to her that she might even be oddly grateful for her collision with Shara yesterday, bruised shoulder and concussion notwithstanding.


	4. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets to spend more time with Shara, and then she and Poe start to figure things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: FIRST OFF – as much as there can be spoilers in an AU, here be spoilers. IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN RISE OF SKYWALKER, THIS MIGHT CLUE YOU INTO SOME PLOT POINTS THERE. Come back later if you haven’t seen it and don’t want any clues. TROS has been out well over 10 days, so I’m going to be less cautious, especially with this AU, which is now veering away from most spoilers.
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> Disclaimer per usual – I do not own Star Wars or any aspect of the SW universe; just a fan with an idea. No profit here, just fun for me.

Rey wakes up to the feeling of one, no, two warm weights against her, one at her feet, the other at her side. She cracks an eye open to see Bee curled on her feet, and she peers to her side to see Shara there with an iPad, Hello Kitty headphones on her ears. She peers up at the window, and she can see that it’s still daylight, probably late afternoon from the look of the light outside. Rey gently bumps the girl next to her, who is, to Rey’s surprise, watching an episode of “Chopped” on the iPad.

The girl pauses the iPad and tosses her headphones off. “Miss Rey! You awake!” Her little face drops. “I didn’t wake you up, did I? Daddy said I had to let you sleep, that you still have a hurt head from yesterday. I even made Bee stay, not lick you. She wanted to. I sorry if I woke you up. You were sleeping for two hours!”

Rey blinks, pushing herself up into a sitting position, happy to note that she feels less dizzy and that the pain in her shoulder is lessening. “You didn’t wake me up, and neither did Bee. Thank you for keeping me warm, sweetheart. My head is feeling a lot better.”

To Rey’s surprise, Shara moves to burrow into Rey’s side. Rey wraps her arm around the girl. “What are you watching?”

“Chopped! Dey put liver in the basket! Yuck. Daddy says you should never eat the filter!” Rey snorts, and Shara moves, waking Bee, who climbs up between Rey’s legs and settles back down. The girl comes back with the iPad, and she pulls out the headphone cord. “You want to watch? It just started! App-tizer round!”

Rey nods, settling in with the girl, covering them both with the blanket. “The doctor said it might give me a headache, but let’s try.”

Shara grins, and she taps play. As they watch the cooking competition show, Rey gently brushes her hand through Shara’s hair, relaxing into the pillows. She internally warns herself not to get used to this, that she’s just a temporary guest in their lives. She is terrified of getting attached to them, because then it will hurt even more going back to her quiet, solitary life. For now, though, she can’t think of anything she’d rather be doing.

X X X X X X X X

Poe heads up the stairs to check on Rey and Shara. He’s a little worried that it’s too quiet. Shara is never so quiet this long. The door to Rey’s room is cracked, and he sighs, concerned that Shara is bothering Rey. That’s confirmed when he hears the voice of Ted Allen from Chopped telling the chefs that they have two minutes left. He’s about to go in and quietly scold Shara when he freezes near the door.

“She never should have tried the puff pastry! It never bakes fast enough!” Rey’s voice is exasperated.

Shara replies, “But the other guy’s ice cweam is over, um, over-churnded, so maybe she is OK?”

“Maybe.” Rey sounds skeptical.

Poe grins, moving so he can see the bed through the crack in the door. His heart jumps into his throat at the sight. Rey is on the bed where he left her, propped up against the pillows, but she now has Bee on her legs and Shara tucked into her side as they watch the show on the iPad, Rey gently stroking Shara’s curly hair. He steps back quietly for a moment, having to swallow hard and shake his head. He wonders how on Earth Zorii could not want this, not want that with their daughter.

He’ll never understand it. He can honestly understand not wanting kids in the first place, but he can’t wrap his head around the notion of walking away from them once you have them. He was honest with Rey when he said he doesn’t think Zorii is a bad person. But she is not a person he understands anymore. Any anger he might have had was on behalf of Shara, and the truth is that he knows anger won’t do Shara any good. He let it go a while ago.

Cheers from the bedroom startle him, and he laughs softly when he hears Rey say, “Good call, kid. Over-churned ice cream did him in!”

He hears the sound of what is likely a high five, and Bee barks for good measure. He takes the opportunity to bump the door all the way open, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed over his chest. Shara is now in Rey’s lap, and Rey smiles shyly at him. He smiles back. “Sleep well? These two didn’t wake you, did they?”

Rey shakes her head, and he’s happy to note that she didn’t wince this time. “No. They were angels. I woke up on my own.”

Shara decides to speak up then, making Poe’s eyes widen and Rey blush crimson. “Daddy! I wike Miss Rey. Can we keep her?” Bee barks again, then jumps down and whines at the door.

Poe swallows hard and says, hoping his voice doesn’t sound too weird, “Shara, baby girl, can you go down and let Bee out?”

Shara clearly doesn’t notice their discomfort. “OK, Daddy!” She kisses Rey’s cheek and climbs down, calling Bee as she leaves the room.

As their footsteps retreat, Poe clears his throat. “Rey, I –”

She shakes her head. “Don’t say I’m sorry. She’s a little girl. She doesn’t mean anything by it other than liking having me around. I know that.”

He looks down at the ground, nodding. He’s a little relieved and a little disappointed at her reaction, but he also saw something sad in her eyes – he’s not OK with that. He feels like they have some sort of spark, but he won’t push her, at least not much. Her voice interrupts his thoughts again. “Is that the bathroom?” She points at the door in the corner of the room.

He nods, and he comes over to help her to her feet despite her protests that she’s fine. “Humor me, Sunshine.” She gives in and lets him help her up. She stumbles into him slightly, and he can’t help but think that it’s like one of those cheesy rom-coms. She peers up at him, him a bit taller than her in her stocking feet.

With her face close to his, he says, his voice huskier than intended, “I wasn’t going to apologize.” Then he steps out of her way. “I’ll be over in my room. Just come find me when you want to go downstairs. Please don’t give me a heart attack by trying to go down on your own.”

She laughs softly. “All right. I’ll be along in a moment.”

“No rush, Sunshine.” He gives her a half-smile, and he pulls the door behind him, giving her some privacy. He goes to his own room and flops down on the king-sized platform bed in there. It’s still made from the day before, since he slept at the hospital last night. He’s glad. He’s not a neat freak, but her house had been tidy, and it’s suddenly very important to him that she be comfortable here and not think of him as a mess. He throws an arm across his eyes. “Holy shit, Dameron. You’re in deep already.”

X X X X X X X X

Rey watches the door close behind Poe, and she’s at a complete loss. She goes into the small bathroom, finding a nice, efficient little space. There’s a cabinet sink, a nicely tiled shower, and a stack of fluffy blue towels on a shelf above the commode. The rugs covering the tile floor are soft, and she is surprised by how inviting he managed to make both the guest room and this attached bath look and feel.

After using the commode and washing her hands, she looks in the mirror, and she can still see the faintest hint of the blush that rose on her cheeks earlier. She grimaces, seeing her hair wildly askew from the pillow. She straightens her t-shirt and his hoodie, her blush rising again when she realizes that she’s barely taken it off since he offered it to her at the hospital. Staring at her reflection, she says, “Get it together, Kenobi. What is wrong with you?”

She rolls her eyes then. She goes to braid her hair back, pleased to note the lack of pain in her shoulder at the movement and also pleased to note that the pull on her head doesn’t seem to be making her head hurt. It did earlier, which is why she had her hair loose.

She also continues to talk to herself, a habit her therapist assured her is pretty damned normal (her words, not Rey’s). “You know what’s wrong. He’s kind and gorgeous and has the cutest kid ever as well as the nicest dad ever. He even has weird common history so you don’t have to explain your buggered up, tragic life. That’s what’s wrong. You don’t want to muck it up.”

She finishes her braid, and she goes back into the room to grab her bag, pulling out her toothbrush and toothpaste when she gets back to the bathroom. After her teeth are brushed, she feels a little more human. She looks at her face. She doesn’t usually wear much makeup, but she goes back into her bag and smudges on a tiny bit of lip gloss. After a moment looking at herself again, she smooths down her t-shirt, adjusts the hoodie again and nods. “That’ll do.” She knows she should probably put her own sweatshirt on and return the hoodie, but she candidly does not want to.

She grabs her phone from her pack, slipping it into her pocket, and then she ventures down the hall. She pauses briefly at what is clearly Shara’s room. There is a medium-height loft bed with stairs up to it, and the space underneath is piled high with stuffed animals.

There is a play kitchen in the corner, complete with multiple different Play-Doh “food” makers. There is also a little desk surrounded with art supplies and books in baskets, and there is a star map on the wall in front of the desk with a model of the solar system hanging from the ceiling. One wall is painted dark blue, and again, there are stars all over it and a diagram of the solar system. It’s charming and adorable and not what Rey expected. She loves it.

She continues on down the hall, and she pauses at Poe’s doorway. The door is open, and she mirrors his position from earlier, leaning against the door frame (with her good shoulder), arms crossed over her chest. He is flopped on the bed, feet hanging off the side, and his arm is across his eyes. He’s also mumbling to himself, reminding her of herself a few minutes ago. “Poe? You OK?”

He jumps at the sound of her voice, sitting up quickly on the bed. It’s then that she realizes that he changed clothes. He’s in a different pair of sweatpants with a clean t-shirt, this one with a New York Giants logo. It’s also not lost on her that his eyes quickly rake up her, a tiny smile forming when he seems to notice that she’s still wearing his hoodie. He gets to her face, and his smile broadens. “You look like you feel better, and you must if you did that to your hair.”

She nods slightly, trying to distract herself from the way the sweats pull across his legs when he sits up straighter. She can’t pretend that he’s not attractive as hell. He definitely is. “I do. I think the nap helped. Shara said I was asleep two hours?”

He smirks. “I kept her occupied for a bit. It was probably closer to three.” He swings his foot for a moment. She has to wonder what he’s suddenly shy about until he looks up and asks, “Can you show me how to braid Shara’s hair back like that? I’ve tried, but I’m a disaster at it. Dad can do it – Shara’s hair isn’t only like mine, it’s also like my mom’s. Zorii’s is crazy curly, too. Dad used to help Mom with hers, but I don’t know how to even start. I can only manage a ponytail or barrettes, and Dad isn’t usually here in the morning.”

He looks a little sheepish, so, ignoring the fact that it’s probably a little oddly intimate given how long they’ve known each other, she walks over to the bed. After motioning to the spot beside him, he nods, and she sits next to him. It’s a little higher than she’s used to, and he has to steady her so she doesn’t fall off. He grins at her. “Sorry. Platform.”

She nods. “No, I like it. Love the big storage drawers underneath.”

“That’s why I liked it, too.”

They go quiet for a moment, but then she remembers his question. “And yes. Of course I can show you how to do her hair. Has Kes tried to show you?”

He shrugs. “Yes. Dad isn’t particularly patient with me. Neither is Shara.”

She snorts. “So, drama from you and impatience from Kes?”

“And I’ll give credit where credit is due, artistic bent from Zorii.” He smiles at her.

“I saw the space stuff in her room. What’s that about?” She bumps him with her good shoulder.

He gently bumps her back. “She saw that 80s movie, Space Camp? And now she wants to be an astronaut.”

“Good for her.” She folds her hands in her lap and looks down at them. Her filter proves to be still down for the count, because without thinking, she goes on, “I am going to get way too attached to you two, three if I count Kes, staying here. I’m good at being alone. I need to keep that skill solid, you know? I have to go home soon and,” she takes a shaky breath, “I’m not going to want to. And I don’t know what to do with that. What to do about that.”

He doesn’t say anything, and she glances at him. He looks stunned, and she wrings her hands together. “I’m sorry. The filter is still out of whack. God, what is wrong with me?”

X X X X X X X X

He blinks at that, and he immediately reaches over and covers her hands with one of his. “Nothing. Nothing is wrong with you, Rey. Look at me.” When she doesn’t, he presses gently, “Please, Sunshine. Look at me.”

She finally looks up, and he squeezes her hands. “You are not alone. Not anymore. No matter what, you have us if you want us. But we’re definitely a package deal, at least me and Shara. Kes is on his own. I can take most anything, but Shara –” He pauses and swallows hard. “You and I can be friends or something more, but cards on the table, Rey, I have to be careful because of her. And it’s probably too soon to even say that, but I keep thinking that there’s something here, but yeah, too soon, I know.”

She shakes her head. “It’s not. There is something here, no doubt.” He looks up, catching her eye. She turns one of her hands over under his, entwining their fingers like they’ve done before. “And one of the things I like the most about you is that Shara is your first priority, like she should be. I know what it’s like to not be the priority. It’s bloody awful.” She sighs. “And careful works. I think I might need to go a little slow, Poe. The thing with Ben, it was bad. I figured it out, you know? That’s why we’d broken up. I –”

The sound of feet on the stairs makes them both jump. He squeezes her hand. “Tonight? Can we talk about this after I get Shara to bed?”

“We can.” She smiles at him, and he feels his heart flip over. He really is a goner for this woman.

At that moment, Shara and Bee charge into the room, Shara climbing up and sitting in Rey’s lap, and Bee leaning against his legs. “Daddy, I’m hungry. You cook?”

“Sure.” He chuckles. “What do you want for dinner, ladies? I am at your service.”

“Taco Tuesday!” Shara yells, grinning.

After glancing at Rey to make sure the loud voice didn’t hurt her head, he says, “Share-bear, it’s Sunday.”

She frowns, and she shakes her finger at him. “Daddy, Grandpa Kes said that any day can be Taco Tuesday. Tacos twan, um, twansend the day.”

Rey laughs out loud, and Poe shakes his head at her serious tone. Then, he looks at Rey, who nods and smiles. He stands up, making Bee huff out a bark at him. “Well then, who am I to disagree with the wisdom of Kes Dameron? Tacos it is.”

An hour later, he hands Shara a basket full of silverware and napkins to take to the table on the deck. It’s a beautiful night, but it’s also cool, so he already flipped on the propane patio heater out there. He runs warm, but Shara doesn’t. Rey also seems to tend to be cold, so he’ll just stick with his t-shirt and deal with the heat.

Rey is at the stove but sitting on a barstool at his insistence. She’s stirring the taco meat, careful to not let it overcook. He finishes getting the toppings ready, and when the oven dings, he goes and grabs the tray of taco shells out. “Apologies for the store-bought shells. I usually make flour or corn tortillas for me, but I didn’t have time. Shara prefers the shells anyway.”

“Poe, if I was at home tonight, it’d be pizza, cereal, or a frozen dinner. Don’t apologize.” She glances over at him. “I liked the nickname earlier, by the way. Share-bear. It’s adorable.”

He nods, getting the homemade salsa out of the fridge along with some queso fresco and regular grated cheese. He puts everything on a large tray, and he joins Rey at the stove. He takes the pan from her, and he gets the meat into a bowl for the table. “I don’t use it too often in front of other people. She read me the riot act when I accidentally said it in front of her new teacher.”

“I can imagine.” She grins and hops down from the stool.

He picks up the tray, and they head outside. At dinner, he can’t stop the stupid grin on his face as Shara regales them both with stories about Kes and school. Eventually, Shara starts to tire, and she leaves him and Rey alone, sitting with Bee on the deck stairs. Poe clears the table, ignoring Rey’s protests. “Just stay with Shara and Bee. I don’t like leaving her alone out here after dark anyway.”

She relents. “OK. I don’t know if I buy that, but OK.”

He smirks. “Thanks, Sunshine.”

He takes the plates and all the leftover food and such inside, putting away anything that can be kept for leftovers. It’s his first time really alone since their short conversation on his bed (his bed – he has to force himself away from that thought) earlier. He’s relieved that she hasn’t run screaming yet, concussion or not. He also really likes her. It feels a little strange, knowing what she was to Ben, one of his best childhood friends. But other than that, it doesn’t feel awkward at all, and he’s glad that careful works for her.

He pauses, running a hand through his hair and blowing out a breath, trying to settle himself. He pulls out his necklace, his mom’s wedding ring on a chain, and he wraps his hand around the ring. It helps him balance and focus, and he feels calmer once he does. Peering up at the clock, he realizes that it’s nearly eight. Knowing that Shara has had a big day, he guesses that she’s tired.

When he heads back outside, he freezes. Rey has moved to one of the Adirondack rockers on the deck. She has Shara in her lap, and Bee at her feet, and she’s singing to Shara as she rocks. Shara is nearly asleep from the sound of Rey’s soft voice singing what he thinks is “My Favorite Things” from The Sound of Music. In that moment, irrationally, Poe is fairly certain that he falls more than a little bit in love with Rey.

He moves towards them, and Rey looks up as she finishes the song. Bee stands and comes over to him, nuzzling Poe’s hand with his nose. He can see that Shara is out like a light. He goes to Rey’s chair, and he lifts an eyebrow. “May I?”

Rey nods. “Of course.” She leans down and presses a kiss to Shara’s forehead. “Sleep well, sweetheart.”

He leans down and gets his arms under Shara, easily lifting her out of Rey’s lap. “I’ll take this one upstairs to bed, and I’ll be right back. Do you need a blanket, or do you want to go inside?”

She shakes her head and smiles up at him. “I’m good. The heater is keeping me warm enough.”

“OK. Back in a few.” He looks at the dog. “Bee, stay.” The dog snuffles, and then he moves over and puts his head in Rey’s lap. “Good boy.”

Rey gives him a last look and nod, and he goes inside, carrying Shara like dead weight. He pauses briefly in the kitchen, awkwardly putting the kettle on to make some tea. Then he carries Shara up the stairs, knowing she’s completely done for the night. As he goes, all he can think is that he really doesn’t want to mess this up with Rey. He didn’t even realize that something was missing in their lives until she showed up, and it occurs to him that it was because it was her that was missing, not just any random woman. It was Rey that was missing.

X X X X X X X X

Rey takes a deep breath as she hears the door close behind Poe. Bee looks up at her with mournful eyes, and she giggles softly, scratching his head. The dog’s eyes close, and his tail thumps audibly on the deck, making Rey laugh again. She goes quiet then, scratching Bee’s head and thinking about the last thirty-six hours or so. She feels like her life is changing for the better, and she’s honestly amazed by the comfort she already has with Poe and Shara and even Kes.

Her childhood taught her to be wary. She loved Ben Kenobi, but she never confessed to him that, she always feared being abandoned, being left behind again. He did everything he could to make her feel secure, but the scars were there. She can’t even remember her parents at all. She was too young when they left her with Ben. But she had nightmares for years after they died, of plane crashes and other terrible things.

Looking up at the stars, she makes herself stop and think about one thing that has been worrying her. She wonders if it’s Shara she’s falling for, as a mom-type figure, or if it’s Poe. She’s fairly certain it’s both, but she needs to figure out how to validate that. The way he looks at her, though, it’s like she hung the moon and stars. Even Ben Solo, who at one time she thought she’d marry and have kids with, never looked at her like Poe does.

She wraps her arms around herself, snuggling into Poe’s hoodie, starting to rock again as Bee settles near her feet. She takes a deep breath again, and she can smell whatever aftershave it is that he uses on the fabric. It’s a nice, clean scent, one she’s already started to associate with Poe.

She’s glad they started to talk earlier, because she’s becoming acutely aware that they seem to be dancing around each other a little. This is a new experience for her. She dated a lot in high school, but most people do, and it was the normal teenager stuff.

With Ben, they’d connected on campus when she was working on one of her Master’s degrees. He’d been there on a project for an old professor, and they’d hit it off. She’d met him before when Han and Leia came to visit Ben Kenobi in England, but only briefly, and he’d not been interested in her then, not surprising in that he was out of college and she was still finishing high school. She really considers meeting him in Boston when she “met” him.

It had been slow. Date nights, formal dinners, flowers. Nothing really fun or spontaneous. He’d never have liked this night, messy tacos with a four-year-old, a dog milling around begging for scraps. But he’d been solicitous in his own way, and he’d given her stability. It hadn’t been a grand love story for the ages. She’d fallen for him, loved his family in a way he sometimes seemed not to.

She shakes her head, remembering the day she found the pictures of some of Ben’s victims. When she’d begun to figure it out, she’d had to run to the bathroom to throw up her breakfast. She’d confronted him that night, her bags already packed and waiting in the hallway. She’d moved out of the apartment she’d moved into with him the prior year that same night. The only good thing she can say about him that night is that she never was afraid he’d hurt her, even if that was probably too naïve.

He’d tried to call her repeatedly before giving up. He’d seemed to understand that it was done. Leia called her months later to tell her that Ben had turned over everything to the FBI. It was only then that she’d agreed to meet Ben for coffee. She has to swallow back tears at that point. She’d had no idea that he’d slipped away from his security for that.

When they’d met, he’d tried to see if she’d reconcile. She’d shot him down immediately. She was willing to listen to his apology, to even support him through the trials. But whatever romantic feelings she’d had for him, whatever minimal, muted spark there’d been, she was not going to take him back.

Even now, knowing that he’d die that day, she wouldn’t have lied to him and made him empty promises. The trust she’d had for him, trust that is crucial to her, was gone – for her, trust so badly broken cannot be mended. She’d told him that day that she couldn’t be with him, but that she could be his friend as he tried to atone for what he’d done. He’d understood, and to his credit, been grateful for that.

She can also admit that she doesn’t think they’d have worked in the end, even without the horrible things that Ben did. It’s oddly parallel, to her, to Poe’s experience with his ex. This life, quiet, warm, settled, this is what she wants. She loves traveling and having adventures, but then she wants to be home. For a brief moment, she allows herself the fantasy of having those adventures with Poe and Shara, watching Shara’s eyes light up in wonder at everything from beautiful things to cheesy things like Disney World.

She then lets her mind wander to Poe. She’s definitely attracted to him. He’s nothing like Ben was – he’s neither imposing nor overly serious. Ben had been huge, and he was serious and quick to anger at almost any perceived slight. Poe seems to take the ribbing from his dad with an easy self-confidence and comfort. She gets a half smile on her face, wondering if gentle teasing is his “love language.” It doesn’t seem impossible. Well, that, and just touching. He’s more tactile than anyone she’s ever spent time with, and she likes it a lot more than she’d have expected to.

More than anything, though, she feels more cared for and safer now than she’s felt since Ben Kenobi died. And even with her adoptive father, she’d never felt quite like this. He’d been older; so kind and wise, but also distracted by life. He was warm and caring, but it wasn’t like this. And neither Ben in her life had been one for casual, affectionate touching.

She’s shaken from her thoughts by the sound of the back door. Bee looks up, seems to assess Poe, and then puts his head back down, this time on Rey’s foot. Poe chuckles. “I see how it is.”

She looks up at him from her chair, pleasantly surprised when he hands her a mug of hot tea. It smells wonderful, oranges and spice. She takes a sip, and it’s perfect. Hot and with just a touch of honey. He puts his own mug, coffee, she can tell, down on the table between the chairs here, and he settles into the other rocker. She smiles. “Thank you.”

“I know you said you were warm enough, but I thought that might help you stay that way.” He grabs his own mug. “And yours is herbal, no caffeine.”

She eyes him. “And what about yours?”

He laughs. “Not decaf. But no worries. I can chug a triple espresso and still go to sleep. Maybe it’s a lawyer thing, or maybe it’s just a Guatemalan thing. I think I had coffee for the first time as a toddler. Dad likes to say that’s why I never made it past 5’9”.”

She smiles and shakes her head. “How tall is he?”

“Well, fifteen years ago, he was 6 feet. Now he’s more like 5’11”. But don’t tell him I said that.” He winks at her.

That wink about kills her. Butterflies go crazy in her stomach, and she wonders if the whole going slow thing makes any sense at all. She takes another sip of tea, then puts her mug down on the table between them. “At the risk of being a killjoy, can we talk?”

He turns serious, and he puts his mug down, too. “Yeah, of course, Sunshine. I know we need to.”

She takes a deep breath. “What I was saying earlier. Ben. I’d figured it out. I don’t know if you knew that. I found photos, and they made me wonder. Then I saw one of the city councilman, you know, the one found dead in his home, that they tried to pass off as a home invasion?”

Poe nods. “That one was the most high profile of the hits.”

“I’d seen him on the news. The photos, which I took pictures of with my phone, were the one thing I had to turn over to the FBI when they questioned me, all had names and dates on the back, and I’d photographed that too. It wasn’t hard to Google and figure out the rest.” She blinks back tears. “I confronted him the night I figured it out, packed my things, and left. I knew I’d never be able to trust him again, and it’s probably not surprising to you that trust is a big thing for me.”

She pauses and then softly adds, “I was so disappointed in him. I was so angry at him for wasting his potential. I still am. I loved him, but I am so angry with him. I think I always will be.”

“I’m so sorry, Sunshine.” He reaches across the table and puts his hand on hers and squeezes.

“It’s OK. I know he and I probably weren’t meant to last. He wanted that life, and I eventually wanted,” she gestures around a little helplessly with her free hand, “This. Quiet. Family. Just this.”

He squeezes her hand again before pulling back, running his hand through his hair. “You know, that same hit, the City Council man, is actually the one that made the last penny drop for me, too. Ben had been bitching about him to Leia, about some influence they wanted on the City Council. She mentioned it to me when the man died. I told the FBI about it, then I recused myself. I’d already had an inkling that Ben might be in deep with bad people, but that was when I really knew.”

He surprises her then, getting up and starting to pace. “I can’t imagine what it was like for you. I know I was blindingly angry. I mean white-hot, fist-into-the-wall angry. Literally. I broke two bones in my right hand.” She blinks in surprise, but he keeps pacing, now flexing that hand. “I don’t remember ever being that pissed off, and then I realized why. He was a good kid.”

He stops pacing and looks at Rey, and she sees near-agony on his face. “A good kid. He helped me a lot after Mom. He just was a friend. He would listen and distract me, and he was a good kid. I don’t know when the wheels came off or really why. Part of why I was so pissed at the hospital that day was because he’d talked to me, too. Wanted to make amends. We were supposed to talk again the next day. It never happened, of course.”

He walks over and stands at the deck railing, staring out into the dark night. His voice is quiet when he says, “I’m the one who had to tell Leia and Han that their only child was dead. Leia was stoic like she always is. Han, though. He wasn’t. It was a visceral howl of pain that I still hear in my head now and then.”

Poe goes quiet, and Rey can see tension in his shoulders. It never occurred to her that Ben might’ve been leaning on Poe, too, maybe even more than he had her. Rey stands up carefully, still mindful that she might get dizzy. When she feels steady, she goes over to Poe, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and leaning her front against his back.

She’s surprised but not when he relaxes immediately, and it confirms that touch is something he needs. What does truly surprise her is that it makes her relax, too. It’s oddly helpful to know that someone understands. She turns her head, resting it against his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Poe.”

She feels him shake his head. “No, I’m sorry, Sunshine. This isn’t about me, shouldn’t be about me. You’re the one who lost someone.”

“Bullshit.” She can tell that the vehemence in that one word surprises him, because he turns in her arms to meet her eyes while still keeping her close. “You knew him and loved him longer than I did, Poe. It can be about both of us. I can’t imagine having to be the one to tell Leia and Han.”

He hugs her to him, burying his face in her shoulder and mumbling, “It didn’t have to be me. Someone from the FBI was heading over there. Finn gave me the heads up. I got it stopped and told them I’d do it. I couldn’t let it come from a stranger.”

She reaches up and cups his cheek in her palm, smiling a little when he leans into the touch. “You’re an awfully decent person, Poe Dameron.”

He leans down slightly, pressing his forehead to hers, eyes closed. “You’re pretty decent, too, Rey Kenobi.” She closes her eyes, too, enjoying being so close to him. The safety she feels is just a bonus.

After a while, she’s not sure how long, he shifts a little. She opens her eyes to find herself looking right at his. They’re open too, and they have an intensity in them that she’s honestly never had anyone direct at her before. She reaches up and combs her hand through his hair, and he closes his eyes again briefly. “Rey, I –”

“Shh.” She leans up, and after breathing out, “Slow, taking it slow,” she presses her lips to his.

He lets out a soft noise, and he wastes no time, deepening the kiss gently, though almost immediately. Even so, it’s not rushed or intense. It’s warm and intimate, and she feels like she’s melting, in the best possible way. He pulls her almost impossibly close to him, and she hums softly through the kiss, dropping her arms to wrap around his waist.

She’s not sure how long they go on like that, trading languid kisses on his deck, only separating now and then to breathe. Eventually, though, he pulls back, pressing his forehead back to hers. He chuckles a moment later when she can’t suppress a jaw-cracking yawn.

“Come on, Sunshine. Let’s get you to bed.” He tugs her hand, and she follows willingly. They collect their mugs and turn off the heater. Bee follows them in, and, as she’d guessed that he wanted to earlier, he guides her up the stairs with a gentle hand to her lower back. At the door to her room, he leans down and kisses her again, this time chastely and quickly.

“Goodnight, Poe.” She reaches up and pushes his hair back again.

As she lowers her hand, he takes it, kissing the back of it before letting it go. “Goodnight, Sunshine.”

She goes into her room, watching as he goes down the hall, Bee following until he gets to a dog bed by Shara’s door, where he curls up for the night. Poe pauses at his own door, looking back, and she can tell that he’s pleased to see her still watching him. He gives her a wave and one of those wonderful soft smiles, and she waves back before quietly closing her door.

When inside, she leans against her door. She has a thousand things racing through her head, but all she can do is touch her hand to her lips and breathe out, “Oh my.”


	5. Waffles and Snowstorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Poe have a direct conversation, and kitchen shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Vaguely spoilery, but less so than early on. 
> 
> So, I was going to have Rose and Finn show up in this chapter, but, um, this got away from me a little. They’ll be here next chapter, I promise. Fluff ahead. Messy, messy fluff.
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> Disclaimer per usual – I do not own Star Wars or any aspect of the SW universe; just a fan with an idea. No profit here, just fun for me.

Poe wakes up relatively early the next morning. He’s surprised that he fell asleep easily the night before, given the earlier-than-usual hour and what he and Rey had been up to before turning in. He blinks his eyes in the light starting to peek in through the blinds in his room, a slow, sleepy smile forming on his face. A moment later, he’s startled completely awake by a thump and two things landing on his bed.

Before he can move, Shara is on top of him, and Bee is trying to push her out of the way. “Bee, stop. What you smiling at, Daddy?”

He looks up at Shara, who is currently sitting squarely on his chest. After thinking about it as quickly as possible (as indicating that he was thinking about making out with Rey on the deck the night before is maybe a little much for his four-year-old), he says, “I was thinking about yesterday, Share-bear. It was a nice day, right?”

She nods, curls bouncing, and she clambers off of him to snuggle at his side. Bee settles next to his other side, snuffling in a way that sounds downright haughty and irritated, making Poe laugh. Shara doesn’t notice. “Yes. Best day ever! Miss Rey is so nice, Daddy. She sang to me and watched Chopped with me and she said she’s gonna teach us to bake!”

Poe grins. He is hugely happy that Shara likes Rey so much, because he definitely likes her a lot too, if in a decidedly different way. “She said she’ll teach me to braid your hair, too.”

“Grandpa Kes tried before, Daddy.” She peers up at him. “You not very good at it.”

“I know.” He smiles ruefully at her. “But maybe Rey will be more patient with me than Grandpa Kes was.”

“I try to be more patient too, Daddy.” She leans up and kisses his cheek. “But I not very patient either.”

“Tell me about it.” He rolls his eyes. He starts to tickle her, and she squeals, trying to fight back. Bee, clearly annoyed, jumps off of the bed and leaves the room. Shara squeals again, and he continues to tickle her for a while, her rolling on the bed but never really pushing away.

“OK, stop, Daddy! No more!” Shara shrieks, still laughing.

He immediately pulls his hands back, because he’ll be damned if he’s the one to teach Shara that no doesn’t really mean no. He’s been careful about it from the beginning, and he’s had the conversation about it with his dad, too. They’re both highly respectful with Shara, trying to teach her that she can always say when she’s had enough or if she doesn’t want something at all.

“So, are you happy to see your Uncle Wedge and Rose and Finn today?” He grins at her.

She bounces on the bed. “Yes! Aunt Rosie said she’ll help me with my computer. I like to play games with Aunt Rosie on the computer. Maybe we can show Miss Rey too!” She goes quiet then, looking thoughtful.

“What’s on your mind, Share-bear?” He gently rubs her little arm.

“Daddy, does Rey really have to go home? Can’t she stay here with us?” She pauses and looks down. “I like having her here. If she here, she can just braid my hair and you don’t hafta learn. And she makes us both smile a lot. I like it when she makes us smile.”

He pushes himself up into a sitting position, and he opens his arms to Shara. She crawls onto his lap, hugging him. He wraps his arms around her. “Baby girl, it’s not that simple. Rey has her own house, her own life. But she can be here as much as she wants to. I like having her here, too, but it has to be her choice, and changes like that take time for grown-ups.”

“Do you want Rey to stay, Daddy?” She tucks her face into his neck.

“Like I said, it’s not that simple. What I want is for Rey to be happy, and for you to be happy.” Shara pulls her head back and gives him a hard look. He sighs. “OK, yes, I admit it, it would be just fine with me if she did want to stay a while. As long as she wants to, whenever she wants to be here.”

“That’d be nice, Daddy.” Shara sighs and snuggles into him again.

“Yeah, it would, Share-bear.” He hugs her close.

X X X X X X X X

Rey is looking up at the ceiling, thinking about the night before with what can only be described as a stupid smile on her face, when she hears a bump at her door. The door swings open, and she can hear squealing laughter down the hallway as an indignant Bee comes in and jumps on her bed, a doleful expression on his face. Rey giggles and scratches his ears. “Good morning, Bee.”

She then slips out of bed to go investigate. She’s wearing some modest sleep shorts, slouchy ragg wool socks (her feet are always cold), and an old Boston University t-shirt, and she deems herself covered enough. She grabs Poe’s hoodie and shrugs into it as she slips into the hallway, Bee at her heels. As she moves, she’s happy to note that she’s neither dizzy nor in pain.

The squeals, clearly from Shara, are coming from Poe’s room. She can see that the door is partially open, so she heads for it, curious and feeling a little more emboldened after last night.

As she gets to the door, she hears Shara ask Poe to stop, and she can peer through the opening and see that Poe immediately does. That makes her oddly happy. She had a boyfriend in college who thought tickling her even after she’d asked him not to was terribly funny. That was one of the big reasons he wasn’t her boyfriend for long.

She hears him ask her about their friends coming over today, and she’s about to push the door open all the way when she hears Shara ask him if she has to go home. She feels tears spring to her eyes as she listens to the conversation, stinging slightly with guilt for the eavesdropping. It’s one of the sweetest conversations she’s ever heard, and she loves how careful Poe is with Shara – letting her feel what she wants to but also making sure that it’s clear that only Rey can make the decisions for herself.

She’s about to knock on the door and open it when she hears Shara ask Poe if he wants her, Rey, to stay. She has to bite her lip and blink back more tears when he says he wants her to be happy but yes, it’d be just fine with him if she wanted to basically be here whenever and as much as she wants to. She wraps her arms around her waist, composing herself briefly before she knocks.

When she knocks, Bee pushes ahead, nosing the door wide open. Poe and Shara both look her way in surprise, Poe’s eyes locking with hers. A light flush colors Poe’s olive-toned skin, probably at the likely stunned look on Rey’s face and the sheen of tears, but Shara is oblivious. She jumps off of the bed and runs to Rey, hugging her legs. “Good morning, Miss Rey! You feel better?”

Rey focuses on Shara, crouching down to hug her fully. “Much better, sweetheart, and good morning to you, too.”

As she straightens up again, Poe sits up and swings his legs off of the bed, and it’s not lost on her that his eyes rake down her body, smiling again at his hoodie but eyes widening as they take in her bare legs. He clears his throat. “Good morning, Sunshine.”

She nods a little, suddenly feeling a little awkward. What if he’s changed his mind, wants to slow them down? She doesn’t think she likes that idea. “Good morning.”

“Share-bear?” Shara looks at Poe. “Can you take Bee downstairs and let him out? Turn off the alarm first. You can go out with him if you want to, fenced yard only please.”

Shara hugs Rey’s legs again and says, “OK, Daddy. C’mon Bee, let’s go outside!”

The girl, oblivious again to the tension between Rey and Poe, leads the dog out of the room and down the stairs. After they hear the alarm disarm and the door open and close, Poe approaches Rey, an intense expression on his face.

She looks down shyly for a moment. When she looks back up, her eyes taking in his own bare legs (as he’s dressed similarly to her), he’s right in front of her. “Nice socks.” She smiles faintly, and her eyes meet his. He starts to reach up tentatively. When she doesn’t step back, he slides his hand into her now very loose braid. “This OK?” He asks softly.

She nods, not trusting her voice. As he leans in, she finally finds it again. “I have morning breath.”

He snorts. “Me too. I can take it if you can?”

She smiles and nods again, biting her lip, and he leans in, his hand tightening in her hair as he kisses her. She’s the one who deepens the kiss this time, clinging to his t-shirt and pulling him closer to her. He backs them up until her back gently collides with the wall. His free hand hits the wall next to her head, the other hand still in her hair.

Rey lets him crowd her, leaning back into the wall and still holding on to his shirt. She moves one of her legs to slot between his, and he makes a sound that almost sounds like a growl at the skin-to-skin contact. All she can think is that if this is how he says good morning every day, she might stay indefinitely.

After a moment, cognizant that Shara is not far away and awake, she pulls back slightly, her head resting against the wall, his hand still in her hair and hers still gripping his t-shirt. After a moment, she says, a teasing tone in her voice, “So, no regrets about last night, then?”

He laughs softly. “You might say that.” He looks at her with a ridiculously flattering amount of fondness. “How much of my conversation with Shara did you hear?”

She blushes. “All of it after you stopped tickling her. Good on you for that, by the way. I had an ex who thought tickling me was funny, no matter how much I told him I didn’t like it.” He frowns at that, and she looks down. “And I’m sorry for eavesdropping. I should have let you know I was there.”

“The frown was about the ex, not about the eavesdropping, Rey.” He uses two fingers under her chin to tilt her head back up to look at him and brushes her hair from her eyes. “Why didn’t you let me know you were there?”

She’s relieved that he doesn’t sound angry, just curious. She sighs. “I guess I wanted to know what you’d say when you didn’t think I could hear you. And I get the feeling you always are straight with Shara.” She wraps her arms around her waist protectively. “I don’t really have a lot of experience with reliable, open people outside of maybe Ben Kenobi, and even he was preoccupied all the time. There’s a lot of self-preservation in it. But none of that excuses it, and I actually do trust you already, an oddity for me. I want you to trust me too, so I really am sorry.”

He shrugs. “It’s OK, Sunshine. I probably would have said the exact same things in front of you. I’m more of an open book than I should be sometimes.” He kisses her forehead. “But next time, let me know you’re there, OK? Lawyer paranoia and all that. I think it just makes me anxious, probably irrationally so.”

“I will.” She shakes her head, bringing her hands back up to grip his shirt again. “And you don’t have to mitigate on my behalf. I was wrong to listen in. That’s on me, and not liking it is allowed, Poe.”

“It’s not that I didn’t like it, strictly. In a way, at least you have an idea of where I think I stand, now.” He shrugs again. “And it’s OK if you don’t know where you stand yet, but until you do, we need to be pretty low key around Shara, you know?”

She blinks a few times. “I’m still processing all of this, Poe, but I can tell you now that I thought for a moment that you might want to pull up on the ‘us’ part of this, and I didn’t like the way that thought made me feel. I worried a little last night, while you were up putting Shara to bed, about whether this is me falling for you or just me feeling very maternal towards Shara.”

“And? What do you think about that now?” He cocks his head at her.

“Hmm.” She flattens her hands out on his chest, and she can feel his heart under her right palm, beating faster than she’d expected. She slides her hands slowly up his chest, her fingertips lightly tracing his collarbones and then up the sides of his neck. The light touches make him shiver underneath her hands, but, ignoring the twinge in her shoulder, she just wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down to her. She kisses him gently but with intent, pouring all of her jumbled up feelings into the kiss. His hands land on her waist, bringing her close to him again before sliding down low on her hips.

After a few moments, she pulls back. He touches his forehead to hers, and she softly replies, “In case you couldn’t tell, while I already adore Shara, I am also falling very hard for her dad.”

“I’m really glad to hear that, Sunshine, because I’m pretty sure I’ve already fallen for you, and just for the record,” he pauses when she snorts out something about lawyers, “That would be true even if I didn’t have Shara.”

Her heart flips over at that. “How do you know exactly what I need to hear?” She moves back into him, burying her face in his neck.

X X X X X X X X

He hugs her close to him, and he’s struck by how well they fit together despite her only being slightly shorter than him. “Honestly, for the same reason I asked you what you thought about me versus Shara a moment ago. I would never bring someone into our lives just to be someone for Shara. We’re OK, she’s OK, with just me and Kes and our friends. She and I both deserve someone who wants us both, and that person deserves to be wanted by both of us, if that makes sense.”

She nods, not letting go. “It does.” She takes a deep breath and steps back. “So, what next?”

“Well, next, we go downstairs and get breakfast ready, then I think you teach us how to make a pie?” Her face falls a little, and he adds, guessing that wasn’t really what she was asking, “And we maybe slip away every once in a while to make out today, and you let me have Kes watch Shara so I can take you on a real date on Friday night?”

She snorts, but he’s happy to note that she brightens back up. “I’d like that. Both of those things. Especially the former. I haven’t had someone to make out with in a long time.”

“Me neither.” He leans down and kisses her again. When he pulls back up, he says, “And really, I think I’d forgotten how much I like making out.”

“Yeah.” She smiles. “And Poe, don’t feel like we have to exclude Shara for me on Friday. I like having her around.”

“I assume that’s a yes to the date?” She nods, and he goes on, “And I appreciate that, Sunshine, but I’d like to be able to flirt with you and do all that dating-couple shit like tasting each other’s food and stuff, and I’m not doing that with Shara there.”

She laughs out loud. “Well then yes, I’d love to spend the evening alone with you and do all that dating-couple shit with you.”

He grins. “Good. You like Spanish food?”

“I do.” She grins back.

“Good. Then I have a place in mind up in Portland, in the West End.” He reaches down and squeezes her hand. “Now I’m going to go throw on some socks and sweatpants. Meet you at the top of the stairs?”

She shakes her head. “Meet you in the kitchen. I’m fine, Poe. Not even a headache this morning, and no dizziness.”

He eyes her closely, and he swallows hard. His desire to protect this woman is nearly overwhelming, but he is afraid he’ll push her away if he ends up making her feel smothered. “OK. Kitchen. Just go slow and use the rail, please?”

She reaches up and rakes a hand through his hair. “You’re very dear. Did you know that?”

“No one’s ever said that to me before, but I’ll take it.” He leans down and kisses her again. “Be down in a few minutes.”

She smiles and slips out of his room, and he has to scold the slightly lecherous side of him when he’s happy to see her go straight to the stairs, leaving her shorts on and legs bare instead of changing into longer pants. “Jesus, Dameron, don’t be a jackass. She’s not a piece of meat.” He goes into his bathroom and stares into the mirror, trying to focus himself. Then he shrugs, giving up for now, muttering, “But damn, she’s got nice legs,” as he goes into his closet to change into sweats. On the way out, he notices that it’s only 6:15 in the morning, and he rolls his eyes.

Less than ten minutes later, he heads downstairs, and the sound of Rey and Shara laughing makes him grin. He can also smell coffee, and he decides that he really does want her to just live here, especially if she makes Shara laugh like that and makes coffee that smells that good. He enters the kitchen to find Rey digging in the pantry and his waffle iron, flour, eggs, milk, sugar, oil, vanilla, cinnamon, and a mixing bowl out on the counter.

He winks at Shara and goes over to Rey. Making sure her head won’t hit a shelf or anything, Poe leans in and says, “Looking for something?”

Rey straightens up quickly, and he makes sure she stays steady on her feet with a gentle hand to her arm. She gives him an irritated look, but he can tell she’s amused. “Do you have any baking powder?”

He furrows his brow. “If I do, it’s at the back, to the right of the spice rack on the eye-level shelf.” She looks there, going up on her toes a little. A moment later, she emits what can only be described as a victorious squeak. She emerges with a cylindrical can that he’s never seen before. “Huh. Dad must have left that here.”

She looks confused. “You have a waffle iron, and baking powder is needed to make waffles.”

“They make mixes for those, you know.” He lifts an eyebrow at her.

She looks so affronted at that he has to laugh out loud. She just shakes her head and goes back to the counter, putting the baking powder there. She asks for measuring spoons and cups, and he points them out. He gets a cup of coffee, and he realizes that what smells so good is the cinnamon she added to it. He settles at the breakfast bar next to Shara, who has a cup of milk. “God, I haven’t had coffee with cinnamon in it in years. This is amazing.”

She smiles, taking a sip from her own cup. “It’s the only way I really like coffee if it’s not a fancy, frothy cappuccino or latte.” She begins to measure and mix ingredients, and he watches in awe. After a moment, she notices. “What?”

He shakes his head. “Don’t you need a recipe?”

She chuckles and goes back to what she was doing. “No. Not really. Ben, Ben Kenobi, taught me to make these. He did them from memory too. You do them enough, you learn. I often make myself waffles on Sunday mornings.” She looks mostly at Shara. “Sweetie, do you like cinnamon?”

Shara looks at Poe, and he nods. “Share-bear, cinnamon is what’s in Grandpa Kes’s snickerdoodles.”

“Yes!” She looks at Rey. “I love cimanun.”

Laughing and smiling at Shara, Rey sprinkles cinnamon into the batter. “Cinnamon waffles it is.” She looks at Poe. “Do you have any cream cheese?”

He nods, going to a bowl on the counter that’s off to one side. “How much do you need? I softened some for some dips I’m going to make for today, but I have more than I need.”

She grins. “Just four ounces?”

He pulls out a sharp knife and gets her the requested amount and puts it in a small mixing bowl. “Need anything else?”

“A hand mixer and some of the powdered sugar I brought with me.” She points to her bags from home.

He nods and, after turning on the warming drawer under his oven, he goes back to watching her work. He is amazed to watch her navigate with near-perfect confidence. Once the first waffles are in the waffle iron, he asks Shara to set the table, one of her few chores around the house. He helps a little, handing her the plates and getting a heat-safe platter for Rey.

Rey is busy making what is clearly a cream cheese icing of some sort. He watches as she deftly sifts the powdered sugar and checks the waffles. When the first waffles are ready, he puts them in the now-heated-up warming drawer. A short time later, they sit down, Rey and Poe both with fresh cups of coffee, and dig in. After one bite of waffle drizzled with icing, Poe stares at Rey. “OK, this has to be lesson number two after the pie. These are the best waffles I’ve ever had.”

Rey blushes even as Shara adds, “Daddy, these are even better than Grandpa Kes’s waffles. And his waffles are awesome.”

“I’m happy to teach you. If you want something more savory, Ben K. used to make some crispy bacon and crumble that in. It was amazing, but I can’t quite get the bacon crispy enough.” She frowns.

“Daddy makes gweat bacon!” Shara declares through a mouthful of waffle. “Bacon makes everything better!”

Rey shoots Poe a look, and he shrugs. “Is she wrong? I mean, bacon really does make everything better, Sunshine.” She laughs and shakes her head, and he goes on, “But that can be our first quid-pro-quo. You teach me waffles, I teach you bacon.”

“Perfect.” She gives him a shy smile, one that makes something feel tight in his chest, and she reapplies herself to her breakfast.

A couple of hours later, Rey and Poe are still in the kitchen, both of them dusted with flour from rolling out pie dough, but it’s worth it if the smells from the oven are anything to go by. Shara, though, spilled massive amounts of flour all over the floor and countertops, but she did, as far as Poe could tell, do a great job helping Rey roll out the pie crust. Rey even had some little cutters, and she let Shara make some heart and butterfly cut-outs in the top crust.

He already sent Shara up to shower in his bathroom, and he turns to Rey. “You can go get cleaned up, too. I’ll do this and then go shower when you and Shara are both done. I’ll take care of this.” He motions to the mess they’ve made of the kitchen.

She’s leaning against the counter, and she’s dusted in white, even her bare legs. His hoodie, the one he lent her yesterday, is on the back of a kitchen chair in the dining area. He’s fairly certain she took it off to keep it free of flour. “Poe, I can help.”

He shakes his head. “I’ve got it. You did most of the work and it was my kid who made the mess.” He turns to put something in the sink, and as he turns back to her, he’s hit in the arm with a handful of flour. He blinks, looking at Rey where she stands with more flour in hand and a challenging, mischievous look on her face. “I can’t believe you just did that.”

She grins, glancing down at the flour still in her hand. “What are you going to do about it, Counselor?”

“Are you seriously challenging me to a flour-flinging fight in my own kitchen?” He grins in spite of his attempt to look outraged. Instead of responding, she nails him in the chest with another handful of flour before turning to scoop some more off of the counter.

“Oh, it’s on, Sunshine.” He grabs some flour from the counter and nails her on the back as she turns and flings more at him, bracing herself on the counter.

“Bring it, Counselor.” She moves like a damned cat, and he feels pretty certain that she’s doing a lot better. With that, it’s full on war, both of them laughing and flinging more and more flour. She is faster than he is, but she also has smaller hands. By the time he gets her trapped in a corner, they’re both literally covered.

She tries to twist, making her t-shirt gap at the neck, and he dumps a handful of flour through the gap, making her shriek. She comes back around with more flour, but he manages to trap her hands with his, gently pinning them to the counter as he cages her with his much broader frame. They’re both out of breath, and she finally says, blinking up at him, “Call it a draw?”

He looks at her, and he finds himself mesmerized by her. She’s beautiful, but it’s more than that. To him, her presence is like bringing light into a dark room. She’s luminous, even covered in flour. He doesn’t respond, just leans down and kisses her. She leans up into him, and he releases her hands, the flour forgotten. He moves his hands up, cradling her face as he deepens the kiss.

Her arms wrap around him, one of her legs hooking around the back of his, and she presses herself to him. Somewhere in his head, an alarm is going off, telling him they should stop, that Shara could catch them. But then one of her hands slips under his t-shirt, scratching lightly at his back, and his brain damn-near short circuits. He gives up on rational thought, losing himself in her.

There’s no telling how long they stand there like that, but a voice makes them jump apart. “Well, this is new. You know, I don’t remember the last time I caught you with a girl, kid. You were probably sixteen.”

They turn to see Kes standing there, a bemused look on his face. “Dad.” Poe’s voice is a little strained, and he glances at Rey. She’s blushing under all the flour, but he feels her hand move from his back to the counter, and he has to swallow a laugh, knowing what she’s about to do.

A moment later, Rey nails his dad in the chest with a handful of flour. At the surprised look on Kes’s face, Poe loses it completely, barking out a laugh. Rey giggles, and then she leans up and kisses him one more time before sashaying out of the kitchen.

She only stops long enough to lean against Kes, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek and leaving even more flour on his dad. “Good to see you again, Kes.” She looks back at Poe and gives him a wink, and then she’s gone.

Poe is still laughing when Kes shakes his head and starts trying to brush the flour off. “Mijo, that one’s going to keep you on your toes.”

Poe grins and shakes his hair out, flour going everywhere. “Yeah. She really will.”

Kes cocks his head at him. “You’re agreeing like that’s a good thing.”

“Dad, I think it may be the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Poe laughs again, and he starts to clean up.

Kes joins him, chuckling. “You may be right about that, mijo.” He gets quiet for a moment. “She reminds me of your mom, you know? Your mom would have started a flour fight, too.”

Poe pauses, realizing that his dad is right. “Yeah.” He looks at Kes. “I really like her Dad.”

“I could tell. Judging by the fact that she let you put your tongue down her throat, I have a feeling she likes you, too.” Kes lifts an eyebrow at him.

Poe’s serious look seems to bring Kes up short, and Poe shakes his head. “No, Dad, I really like her. Like I’ve never liked anyone, not even Zorii.”

“It’s been two days, mijo.” Kes looks concerned now.

Poe crosses his arms over his chest, looking hard at his dad. “How long did it take you to know with Mom? And you can’t bullshit me, because I know the answer to that one.”

Kes sighs. “Five minutes. It took five minutes.” He nods. “Mijo, just be careful with each other. You’ve both been through a lot.”

“Yeah, I know. And we will, Dad.”

“Good.” Then, taking advantage of being taller, Kes dumps an entire handful of flour in Poe’s hair. “And you really need to improve your reflexes if you’re going to keep up with her. I mean, she’s injured and she appears to have kicked your ass.”

Kes laughs as he heads out onto the deck, as Poe yells, shaking the flour out, “Not cool, Dad. Not cool.”


	6. Labor Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets Finn and Rose, and she and Finn have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Vaguely spoilery, but less so than early on. 
> 
> And Rose and Finn are in the picture.
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> Disclaimer per usual – I do not own Star Wars or any aspect of the SW universe; just a fan with an idea. No profit here, just fun for me.

Rey looks in the mirror in the small bathroom attached to her room, and she nods. She only has on a little make up - some sunscreen, light mascara, and lip gloss. Her hair is once again in a simple braid. She’s not going to put on any airs with Poe. He seems to like her just fine natural, if the amount of kissing is anything to go by. She steps back, checking her outfit. She’s in a simple, fitted long-sleeved t-shirt and cropped jeans, and she’ll put her Converse back on before going downstairs.

She nods at her reflection one more time, muttering, “Just dress up Friday night. Save anything fancy for then.”

As she puts on her shoes and grabs her phone off of the nightstand, she still is marveling at how quickly they went from being strangers to whatever it is they are now. She stops before she stands up, sitting cross-legged on the bed for a moment, tapping her lips with one hand.

She’s only had one serious relationship before, with Ben. That, of course, ended in spectacularly bad fashion. She’s dated since, both before he died (but when they were broken up) and after, but no one ever really caught her attention. She had two hook-ups back in Boston before she moved here, but it had only taken two experiences for her to realize that the dating scene and casual flings are not for her.

With Poe, though, it’s different. She’s felt safe with him from the first moments. Everything about him, about Kes and little Shara, just welcomes her in. She grins. She can’t remember the last time she allowed herself to be silly, to do something like start a flour-flinging fight. Ben had been many things, but silly was not one of them. She’d quashed that playful side of her personality with him, only letting it loose with her students at school, for years.

Consciously, she hadn’t been testing Poe earlier – she’s not one for those kinds of mental and emotional games. Throwing the first handful of flour had just been an impulse. But she wonders now if her subconscious hadn’t decided to see what he’d do, to see if he’d let her be her. Not only did he not get mad, he’d participated enthusiastically. He’d passed, test or no, with flying colors.

She sighs. She doesn’t want to do the comparison game, but she can’t begin to imagine Ben in that situation. He’d have lost it if she’d hit him with a handful of flour. Hell, he got upset when she made any kind of mess in the kitchen. He never frightened her personally, but he’d been so cold and aloof when she’d tried to be snuggly or silly.

When Ben touched her, it had felt like he was possessing her, trying to show his ownership. It was borderline aggressive and never just casual or affectionate. With Poe, she can tell that touch is meant to comfort or show love or affection. She can tell already that he has no interest in control or possession.

She shakes her head, uncurling her legs and standing up. “Stop it, Rey. Stop comparing them. It’s not fair to either of them.” She smooths down her t-shirt and heads out of the room, going down the stairs and into the kitchen.

When she gets there, the room is mostly clean again. She grins when she looks down and sees some flour on the floor, and she grabs a paper towel, wetting it a little before crouching down to get it. She hears a noise, and, assuming it’s Poe, she stands up with a smile. “You missed a spot, Counselor.”

Her eyes widen and she emits a startled shriek when she sees that it’s not Poe. She stumbles back a little, bumping into the island and knocking a bowl (plastic, thankfully) off. It clatters to the floor as she stares at a surprised-looking African-American man standing there. He raises his hands, stepping back slightly. “Hey, sorry!”

“Rey?” She hears footsteps in the hall, and a moment later, Poe enters, followed by a small Asian woman. Poe, hair still a little damp from the shower, comes straight to her side, ignoring the two new people who are both clearly watching with keen interest.

“Sunshine, are you OK?” He puts a steadying hand on her elbow, and she swallows hard, nodding. Her eyes haven’t left the man, and she notices that his eyebrows rose a little when Poe said her name and went into his hairline when Poe called her Sunshine.

She swallows again. “Yes, I’m fine. I was just startled.” She looks at Poe, meeting his eyes. Seeing concern and even a bit of mild panic there, she covers his hand, still on her elbow, with hers. “Really, Poe. I’m fine.”

He holds her gaze for a moment, then he gives her a small nod. He turns them gently towards the two newcomers, and Rey realizes that she recognizes both of them even as they scrutinize her. She’s not surprised when Poe says, “Rey, this is Rose Tico and Finn Trooper. Rose, Finn, this is Rey Kenobi.”

“I remember.” Finn nods, holding out his hand. Rey moves away from Poe, shaking hands with him. She’s surprised when Finn wraps his free hand around their joined hands. “It’s good to actually meet you, Miss Kenobi, and I’m really sorry I scared you.”

Rey shakes her head and squeezes his hand. “It’s Rey, and it’s fine. You just startled me a bit.” She likes this man on sight.

“And I’m Finn.”

“Move, Finn. My turn!” Rey watches Finn snort and drop her hand, moving aside for the small woman behind him. “Hi Rey! I’m Rose, Rose Tico, and I’m with him.” She motions to Finn with her head. She takes Rey’s hand, shaking it enthusiastically. “I am so glad you’re here. Now me and Shara don’t have to be outnumbered by Poe, Kes, and this one.”

Rey laughs. “Nice to meet you, Rose.” She’s equally charmed by Rose, and from the way Finn looks fondly at the small woman, she can tell he adores her.

Rose steps back, and Finn puts an arm around her. Rey notices that they both have bags with them just as Poe says, “You two can take the food you brought outside. Dad and Wedge are both out there, and they have the meat going. Shara’s out there, too.”

Rey watches as Finn and Poe nearly stare each other down. It’s not aggressive, but she can tell that they seem to be having some sort of silent conversation. Rose must also notice, because she snorts and rolls her eyes before grabbing a bag with one hand and Finn’s hand with the other. “You two stop that. It’s annoying as hell and even a little rude. Finn, get your bag.”

Finn grins mischievously, and he grabs the bag as directed, letting Rose tug him outside. “Yes ma’am.”

Rey bites her bottom lip and turns to Poe. He shrugs and says, “And that’s Finn and Rose.” Even as he does, his eyes stray to her lip. It occurs to her that it’s going to be a challenge to not kiss him whenever she wants to today. She’s never felt this about anyone before.

X X X X X X X X

Poe looks at Rey, and the way she’s biting her lip is too much for him. He leans in and kisses her quickly. He leans back quickly, mindful that Shara could come in at any moment. “Are you sure you’re alright, Sunshine?”

She nods. “Yes. I just had spotted some flour still on the floor and was wiping it up. I heard a sound and straightened up. It just surprised me when it wasn’t you or Kes or Shara.”

“Sorry, I should have warned you that they have keys and always just come right in.” He winces. “The last thing you need is to bump your head or hit your shoulder again.” She gives him an affectionate look, cupping his cheek in her palm. He leans into it even as he sighs in exasperation. “You’re going to tell me I’m very dear again, aren’t you? You’re going to kill my rep as a tough-as-nails Federal prosecutor.”

She laughs softly and leans up to him, pressing her lips to his. He returns the kiss quickly before pulling back. She smiles sheepishly. “Sorry. I know we probably should try to be a little more discreet. That probably means that I need to stop kissing you in the middle of the kitchen.” A light blush rises on her cheeks.

He shakes his head. “Hard pass. I won’t be happy at all if you stop kissing me in the middle of my kitchen.” He steps back slightly. “You look beautiful, by the way.” She scoffs and looks down, and he isn’t alright with that. He tips her chin up gently to make her meet his eyes. “Rey, you’re stunning. How do you not know that?” When she doesn’t respond, he furrows his brow. “Rey?”

She blinks a few times. “You’re the first person to say that to me.”

He shakes his head again. “That is unfathomable to me, Sunshine. I, for one, think you are gorgeous, inside, yes, but also out. If no one’s ever said that to you, that just means I need to make up for lost time.” Inside, he’s fuming at Ben. How could he never tell Rey how beautiful she is? He mentally just chalks it up as yet another thing he’ll never understand about Ben. He leans in, and he kisses Rey this time. When he pulls back, he says, “I’m just going to keep saying it until you stop looking at me like I’m crazy.”

She bites her lip again. “I can live with that.” Then, she brightens again, her face taking on a teasing smirk. “But I think you’re prettier.”

He rolls his eyes and steps back. “Now I’m going to look at you like you’re the one who’s crazy.”

The door opens and closes, and Rose comes back inside. “Why is Rey crazy?” She grins.

Rey shrugs, and she leans towards Rose. “I’m apparently crazy because I think he’s pretty. Prettier than me, even.”

Rose cackles. “Seriously, Pretty Boy? If you think that makes her crazy, you’re the one who’s nuts. Everyone knows you’re the prettiest face this side of Boston.”

Rey goes over to Rose, linking her arm through Rose’s. “See. Rose thinks you’re pretty, too.”

Poe throws his hands up. “Really? You two are ganging up on me. You literally just met.”

Kes comes in at that moment. “Aw, mijo, are the women being mean to you?”

Rey laughs, and Rose grins at Kes. “Kes, we just both called out the fact that your son is pretty.”

Kes grins back. “Dios mio, yes. The teenage girls were swooning over him from the time he wandered into the high school, maybe before.”

Kes eyes him, and Poe just drops his head to the counter, groaning. “We look alike, Dad.”

“And yet, you’re a lot prettier.” Without raising his head, Poe shoots an obscene gesture at Kes. They all laugh, and Kes shrugs. “Sorry, mijo, but you know it’s true. I think it’s the hair. Blame it on your mother.”

From his place on the counter, Poe mumbles, “I should just shave my head.”

He finally looks up when Rey and Rose, in unison, yell, “No!” He smirks at their horrified expressions.

“So, you have opinions on that, ladies?” He straightens fully, putting his hands on his hips, and he is happy to see that while Rose rolls her eyes, grabs a tray, and heads back outside, Rey just looks at him, swallowing hard.

At that moment, Shara bursts into the kitchen. “Rey, you braid my hair?”

Rey looks a little relieved when she crouches down in front of Shara. “Of course, sweetheart. Go get your brush and a comb and the elastics to hold it. Do you want one or two?”

He warms all over when Shara’s eyes widen almost comically. Her little voice is nearly reverent when she says, “You can do two? Grandpa Kes can only do one.”

Rey gently brushes a hand through Shara’s curls, still damp from getting cleaned up. “I can try. I’ve never tried with hair like yours. The fact that it’s still a little wet will help.”

“OK!” Shara bolts out of the room and up the stairs, and Rey straightens back up.

She looks at Poe. “We tease you a lot. If it bothers you, I will stop.”

He blinks. He hadn’t expected that. “Rey, Sunshine, no. I like it. I know it isn’t meant to be mean.” He walks over to her. “At the risk of playing the comparison game, Zorii never teased. She was, in a word, intense. I can be a little intense myself when I need to, but I try to leave that at the office.”

She nods. “I couldn’t tease Ben. You probably remember that.”

He swallows, his throat feeling a little thick. “Yeah, I do. He never could handle teasing of any kind. It led to a lot of friction, especially with Luke.” He reaches up, cupping her cheek. “And something else, Sunshine. You can talk about it with me. It may be really weird by normal relationship standards, but our mutual history exists. I’ll probably be able to understand most of it better than just about anyone else.”

She cocks her head at him. “And you can talk about Zorii. She’s Shara’s mother. I would never ask you not to mention her or talk about her.”

“I appreciate that. But honestly, she gave birth to Shara, but I wouldn’t say she’s her mother. You’ve shown Shara more warmth in two days than Zorii did in over a year.” He looks down. “I only have eight years of reference of what a mom can be. Zorii wasn’t anything like that, not by a longshot. And I know that’s not fair – like I said, she’s not a bad person. But she was a shit parent, and there’s no sugar coating that.”

He hears footsteps on the stairs, and he and Rey put a little space between them. A moment later, Shara tears back into the kitchen. Rey motions to the breakfast bar. “Up on the stool, sweetheart.” She looks at Poe. “OK, lesson number one, Counselor. You can just watch this time.”

He nods and comes around to stand behind Rey and Shara such that he can see what Rey is doing. Rey looks at Shara’s hair for a moment, and then she nods. She takes the brush and gets Shara’s hair untangled. She then takes one of the elastics, slipping it over her wrist. She picks up the comb, and she glances back at Poe. “I use the comb to get an even part.”

He watches, eyes wide, as she parts Shara’s head down the middle. Using the elastic on her wrist, she takes half of the hair and loosely moves it out of the way. “I’ll get you some clips to use to get one side out of the way when you’re doing this.”

She keeps working, and he watches in amazement as Rey efficiently braids Shara’s hair into two neat braids. The braids are considerably thicker than Rey’s, but she says, “That was honestly easier than my hair. My hair is too fine to stay put.” She pats Shara’s shoulder. “All done, munchkin.”

Shara jumps down and runs towards the bathroom on the first floor. Poe and Rey both laugh out loud when they hear Shara squeal. The girl runs back in, almost tackle-hugging Rey around her waist. Before he can admonish her, Shara bounces as she hugs Rey. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, Rey!” She releases Rey and heads straight out the back door. “Grandpa Kes! Look at my braids! Rey did two, and they better than your one!”

They both laugh as Shara leaves, and Rey turns to Poe. “We’ll do a hands-on lesson this afternoon, but if, after I go home, you need to bring her to me at school in the mornings, I can braid her hair and then walk her to her class.”

Poe stares at her, stunned. “You don’t have to do that, Sunshine.”

She shrugs lightly. “What? Go home, or help her with her hair?”

His heart stutters at that, and he doesn’t respond, just pulls her to him and kisses her hard and deep. He steps back a moment later, and he has to work hard to get his breathing under control. She leans in, hugging him close. Quietly, she says, “And I know I don’t have to help with her hair. I want to. I like your kid a lot, Poe.” He nods, holding her close to him. She goes on, “But I do need to go home once the doctor clears me. I think you know that.”

He sighs, dropping his head to her shoulder. “I do. If it was just me – ”

“But it’s not. We have to do this right, Poe.” He moves slightly back again. She pecks him on the lips. “I said I like your kid, Poe. That’s a lie.” He flinches, but she goes on, “I don’t just like her, Poe. I love her. I am not going to risk her. We’ll do this carefully. It’s been two days, and this could be emotion based on what happened.”

He kisses her again, his heart soaring at what she said about Shara. He leans back then, and she looks up and meets his gaze. He eyes her, an eyebrow lifted. “Do you really think this is just emotion from Saturday morning?”

She bites her lip. “I don’t. I think this is entirely real. And that scares the shit out of me, Poe. I don’t feel comfortable needing people, Poe. Ben wasn’t the kind of person that you need. I loved him, but need? No. I’ve never allowed myself to need anyone, but I suddenly find myself feeling bereft at the idea of going home. I have to process this for a bit. That doesn’t mean I’m uncertain. I’m not. You are just terribly unexpected, Poe Dameron, in the best possible way.”

He can’t help but wonder how he got this lucky, to be wrapped around this woman, who says she even loves Shara, in his kitchen. “I’m not either, uncertain, that is. But I understand, Sunshine. And it means more to me than I can even explain that you love Shara.”

“She’s awfully easy to love, Poe.” She reaches up and brushes a thumb over his cheekbone. “I have a strange feeling that you will be, too.” His mouth opens in surprise at that, and he finds himself speechless. He blinks, and she laughs softly. “Now, we should probably go outside before someone comes in and busts us like Kes did this morning.”

“Too late.” Poe turns his head, and he sighs when he sees who spoke.

“Finn.” Poe lifts an eyebrow at his friend.

Finn gives them both a shit-eating grin, but Poe can see beyond the veneer, can see concern in Finn’s eyes. “You going to come outside any time soon, Dameron? Kes asked me to have you bring him the long tongs and to come help him.”

Poe hesitates. “I was going to bring the iced tea out, too.”

“I know where all that stuff is. Rey can help me, right?” Finn looks at Rey.

“Of course.” She turns to Poe. “It’s fine. Go ahead and help your dad.” Poe observes her for a moment. She nods. “I’ll be fine, Poe.” She leans up and kisses his cheek.

He takes her hands in his, squeezing them. “OK. I’ll be right outside, Sunshine.” She nods again, and he drops her hands. He turns and gets the tongs for his dad. He walks over to Finn, and he waves them at him. “Behave, Trooper. I will sic Rose on you if you act like a jackass to my,” he pauses, “To Rey.”

Finn holds his hands up. “I’ll have you know I’m always on my best behavior, Dameron.” Poe rolls his eyes, and with one more soft look back at Rey, he heads outside.

X X X X X X X X

Rey watches Poe leave, and then she turns her gaze on Finn. He’s silent for a moment, and she gets impatient. “I know you know who I am, Finn, and I have a feeling you just heard a lot of our conversation. Say what you need to.”

Finn ducks his head for a moment, and when he looks back up, she’s surprised by the concern in his face. “Zorii Bliss hurt him badly and abandoned Shara, and she did it not two months after Ben, his childhood best friend, was gunned down. I know who Ben was to you, too. I actually did a lot of the field work before I realized the depth of Ben’s involvement. I was good friends with Poe by then, have been since law school. I had the investigation reassigned to another field agent.”

“All right.” Rey motions for him to continue. “And?”

“Don’t hurt them.” Finn says, impressing Rey with his direct approach. “Poe doesn’t deserve it. And Shara, she really doesn’t. She’s a total innocent. Poe is a lot kinder about Zorii than I would be. I grew up in the system, and I know what it’s like to be abandoned.”

“So do I.” Rey meets his eyes. “My parents dumped me at an orphanage when I was little with a note asking to get me to the man who raised me, essentially a foster father.” Finn blinks, and she takes advantage of his surprise. “Looks like you lot did rather poor research on me. And I won’t hurt them. I love Shara, and I have little doubt that I’ll be willing to say the same about Poe very soon. It’s hard for me to trust, but I trust him. I’m not sure at all that I’ve ever trusted anyone this quickly, and certainly never this completely.”

Finn observes her again, and she wants to roll her eyes. He’s apparently trying to go full FBI on her. Eventually, he says, “He doesn’t let people in easily. He didn’t really ever let Zorii in, though to be fair, she wasn’t an open book either. They were a bad match on a good day. On a bad day, they damn near hated each other. I know he never gave her his mom’s ring.”

“Sorry?” She furrows her brow. She feels a little uncomfortable with this conversation, feels like Finn is sharing things that Poe should be given the chance to share himself.

“The wedding band he wears on the chain around his neck. It was his mom’s. He told me once that he would find someone to give it to, someone he knew would be with him forever. He never gave it to Zorii.” Finn shrugs. “That should have been the first sign that they weren’t right. They managed to make one hell of a kid, so really pretty worth it, all told, I imagine. They were all combative friction and heat, though, nothing else in common.”

Rey looks hard at Finn for a few moments. “How much trouble would you be in with him if he knew how much you are telling me?”

He tries to return the hard look, but he ends up chuckling and shaking his head. “A lot. I’d be in a lot of trouble, and not just with him. Rose’d be pissed at me too.”

She’s amused, but she’s also curious. “Then why are you telling me so much?”

He sighs. “I met Poe in law school, like I said. I went home with him at Christmas when we were one-Ls – he found out I didn’t have anywhere to go and wasn’t OK with that. We were roommates, found each other through a service the school had. He and Kes, they kind of adopted me. Hell, I even made a point of joining the FBI to work with him. I wanted to be in law enforcement, but I knew that the US Attorney’s office or a DA gig weren’t my path. He and I work well together. When he moved up here with the Share-bear, it was a no brainer to follow. He probably didn’t say this, but he purposefully found a posting where there was a similar open posting for the FBI Field Office.”

She feels a wave of affection for Poe at that. “Of course he did.” She meets Finn’s eyes. “He’s like your brother, isn’t he?”

Finn nods. “He is. He’s had my back since I met him. And I know some of what I just told you should have come from him, but honestly, Peanut, I’ve never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. I just want you to understand that while he’s not really fragile, he’s also not as tough as he tries to appear. It’s important to me that he and Shara are OK.”

“What is it with the two of you and nicknames?” She says, exasperated, drawing a laugh from him. Then, she smiles. “And I get it, Finn. I think I fell in love with Shara the minute I saw her. As for Poe, I am certain that this thing growing up between us is real, and it scares the bloody crap out of me. I do need some time to process this. I went from being almost entirely alone to suddenly feeling like I could be a part of something. I need to be one hundred percent clear that this is about more than not wanting to be alone anymore. I’m ninety-nine percent there. I just need some quiet and a clearer head to unpack all of this a bit.”

“OK. That’s fair.” Finn grins. “Now, we should get the tea together and take it outside before loverboy out there comes in like the cavalry. You might’ve noticed that he’s a little overprotective.”

“No, not Poe! Surely not!” She laughs, going to get a tray from where she saw Poe get the one they used for the tacos, and Finn collects the tea from the fridge. A minute later, they have it together. 

Before picking up the tray, Finn looks at her. “By the way, thank you.”

“For what?” She’s confused again.

“Since Ben and then Zorii, it was like there was a cloud over him. I’ve been around him all of five minutes today, and I can see that he’s nearly back to normal. It’s like a fog lifted.” He picks up the tray. “No wonder he calls you Sunshine.”

Rey blinks in surprise, a small smile blooming on her face at that. She follows Finn outside, and she’s not at all shocked to see Poe by his dad at the grill but with his eyes intent on the backdoor. As she comes out, she smiles at him and mouths, “I’m fine,” at him. He visibly relaxes, and she walks over to join them.

Several hours later, Rey is back in the rocking chair on the deck. Poe turned the deck heater back on, and Shara is in her lap again. She gently rocks back and forth, the girl a dead weight. It’s after eight, and Shara fell asleep a few minutes ago. Poe is out front saying good night to Finn and Rose.

Today was one of the best days she can remember ever having. Kes’s friend Wedge was hilarious, telling stories about young Poe that had them all howling. Rose is wonderful, and they already have talked about having a girl’s day, taking Shara to lunch and to go get her little nails painted. Finn surprised her, too. After their rather serious conversation in the kitchen, he clearly decided that she’s OK. He laughed and joked with her all afternoon.

Poe was also never far from her side. He and Shara both seemed to stick to her like glue. He mostly kept his hands to himself, clearly being careful around Shara. But as promised, they slipped away twice, once to take some dishes inside and the other time to get the pie and bring it outside. On that second time inside, he tugged her into the pantry. She’s fairly sure there’s still a few things on the floor in there that they knocked off.

She thinks back to her conversation with Finn. She’s determined to not hurt Poe and Shara. Some people might be upset at Finn’s approach with her, but she’s not. He meant well, and they honestly have a shared goal, protecting Poe and Shara.

She’d honestly been amazed today – his family and friends have just sort of accepted her without question. Even with Finn, it was as if once an understanding was reached, it was all fine. They’d talked quietly after most of the others left, sitting on the deck watching Poe, Shara, and Rose play a variation on soccer out in the yard. They’d bonded over their similar upbringings, though she’d been taken in by Ben Kenobi while Finn never really settled, bouncing around the system until he aged out and went to college on a scholarship.

A moment later, Poe startles her, dropping into the rocking chair next to hers. This time, instead of bringing her tea, he puts a small glass of red wine down on the table next to her, also bringing one for himself. The doctor had told her that a little was OK, but nothing too strong and to wait until she was steady first. She has one arm wrapped around Shara, so she picks the glass up with her free hand, lightly tapping her glass against Poe’s before taking a sip.

He takes a sip of his, and then he looks at her closely. “I really hope Finn didn’t upset you or make you uncomfortable, Sunshine.”

She shakes her head, putting the wine glass back down. “He didn’t. He was sweet. And he is awfully protective of you and Shara.”

He nods, looking at Shara in her lap. “I know. That’s why I was a little concerned.”

“He was fine, Poe, I promise. And we bonded over our shared orphan status. This was a really good day.” She smiles at him. They rock quietly for a while, Shara emitting little sounds now and then as Rey smooths her hair down. Eventually, she says, “Kes is going to pick me up when he gets Shara tomorrow, to take me for my check up with the doctor. If I’m deemed to be OK, I’ll head home tomorrow evening.”

He frowns. “OK.”

“Poe,” she begins.

“No, I know. It’s the right thing. I just like, well, this. This moment. We’ve done this two nights in a row, and I like it.” He sighs. “We’re going to miss having you here.” He reaches over and grasps her free hand, entwining their fingers. “I am going to miss having you here.”

“I’m going to miss being here.” She is a little dismayed by how sad the idea of her house is making her.

“Can I at least make you dinner before you go tomorrow?” He sounds as sad as she does.

She squeezes his hand. “Of course. I’d like that. And it’s not like we won’t see each other, Poe. You’ll see me every morning when you drop Shara off.” They’d proposed their idea to Shara earlier, to drop her with Rey every morning, and Shara had enthusiastically agreed.

“And we have a date Friday night.” Poe gives her a half-smile.

She nods. “And we have a date Friday night.”

“OK.”

“OK.”

After another moment, he says, “Tell me I’m not the only one feeling this, Sunshine. That I’m not the only one who feels like this is something big, something a little like destiny.”

She blinks. “You’re not the only one feeling that, Poe. I don’t know if I believed in destiny until this weekend, but it suddenly feels a lot more like it’s real.”

“Yeah. I know what you mean.” He nods. “So, dinner tomorrow?”

“Dinner tomorrow.” She squeezes his hand again. “And a date Friday night.”

“And one step at a time after that?” He brushes his thumb over hers.

“Yeah. One step at a time after that.” She bites her lip and keeps rocking. He does the same, keeping her hand in his, and for the first time in a long time, she truly feels like she’s not alone.


	7. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is cleared to go home, Poe and Rey get clear on what they are to each other, and Date Night arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Labels and date night. Here we go.
> 
> Disclaimer per usual – I do not own Star Wars or any aspect of the SW universe; just a fan with an idea. No profit here, just fun for me.

In the morning, Rey rides with Poe and Shara to school. She talked to Luke late the night before, and he didn’t want her to come to school today. She’d told him to check with his old friend (her doctor), as the doc told her no driving until a follow up, but that teaching was fine so long as she felt steady and took breaks. She can sit for a lot of her classes today, so that’s what she’ll do. She has a funny feeling, though, that Luke will be like a damned ghost in her classes all day, keeping an eye on her.

She huffs out a breath, crossing her arms over her chest. Poe glances over at her. “You OK, Sunshine?”

She nods, giving him a small smile. It feels a little odd this morning, but she knows why. He’d looked sad this morning when he came to her room and saw her bags neatly packed on the made bed. But then, he’d looked apologetic and just told her they were ready when she was.

She steals a look at him, and she has to swallow hard. If she thought weekend-Poe was attractive, work-Poe is smoking hot. Completely clean-shaven and hair still curly but styled into submission a little, he has on a gorgeously tailored dark gray suit with a crisp white dress shirt. His tie is hanging out of his work messenger bag, and she’d had to snort and then audibly sympathize when he’d said he hates wearing ties and only wears it when going to court or meeting with witnesses, defendants, the press, or judges.

He’d made her feel criminally underdressed in her little tunic dress (a dark green that she knows brings out her eyes) and leggings paired with ballet flats. Her hair is braided back again, and she’s wearing a little more makeup than she had over the weekend and small gold earrings. Even so, he’d looked her up and down and told her she looked beautiful. Even Shara had gasped out, “Rey, you look so pretty!”

Rey already did Shara’s hair for her this morning, so they’re going to drop off Shara and then she’ll show Poe where her classroom is so he can bring Shara when she can’t meet them out front of the school. She already told Luke and needs to tell the front office about the new arrangement, and he has a note from him in his pocket, adding her to the emergency contact and authorized pick-up list for Shara and informing them that she’ll be walking Shara to class in the mornings. She’s incredibly flattered that Poe would add her to the lists; she’d just expected him to tell the school that she’d be walking Shara to class.

Unbeknownst to Poe, she already went to Amazon and ordered Shara a carseat for Rey’s Jeep, done after asking Kes what kind to get. Kes had given her a knowing smile and told her. It’ll arrive at her house tomorrow afternoon. She’d just shrugged and told him that Poe wants to add her to the pick-up list, and she wants Shara to be safe in her car. He’d given her a hug at that, and she’d enjoyed it even as it made her tear up a little, thinking of Ben Kenobi.

They get to the school drop-off, and Shara undoes her seat herself and leans forward to kiss both of them on the cheek before saying, “Bye Daddy, Bye Rey, have a good day!”

“Love you, Share-bear,” Poe says as Rey gives her a little wave and a smile as the door opens.

She waves at the aide helping Shara out of the car, and the aide’s eyes widen. As they pull away, Rey shakes her head and laughs. “What?” Poe asks.

She points to the staff parking lot and replies, “This isn’t a huge school. Let’s just say the rumor-mill is probably already kicking into high gear.”

He parks his X5 (and she’ll own that this is way comfier than her old Jeep), and he looks at her, concerned. “I didn’t even think about that. Is that OK?”

She nods. “Poe, even if I hadn’t been spotted this morning, either Shara would tell them or they’d know when I walk her to class tomorrow morning. It’s fine. I just –” She pauses.

He lifts an eyebrow. “You just what?”

“What are we, Poe? I don’t care much for labels, but they do make things more straightforward.” She sighs. “If not for you and me, then for Shara. I don’t want to not tell her anything, but I leave it to you to determine what’s right.”

He gives her one of those soft smiles, and then he leans across the console of the SUV, kissing her soundly. When he pulls back, he holds her cheek in his palm, brushing his thumb across her cheekbone. “How’s this for straightforward? Rey Kenobi, will you be my girlfriend?”

She laughs softly. “Yes, Poe Dameron, I will be your girlfriend.” She rolls her eyes. “God, I hate that term. I just never feels good enough at our ages, you know?”

He leans in, dropping a kiss to her forehead. “I know. But it’s a term Shara will understand, I think. I have to tell her about Friday night anyway, that she and Bee are going to go to Dad’s house. I can do it tomorrow morning, unless you want to talk to her at dinner tonight.”

Rey thinks for a moment. “If she brings it up tonight, we can talk to her together, but if she doesn’t, it feels like a father-daughter thing to me, not that I have loads of experience there.” Rey knows he asked Kes to keep Shara and Bee overnight, and she’s doing her best not to overthink that.

X X X X X X X X X

He truly appreciates how Rey is trying to be respectful of him as a parent. “Thanks, Sunshine.” She starts to get out, but Poe stops her with a gentle hand to her arm. “Wait, Rey.” She turns back to him, and he smiles again. “Thanks for saying yes.”

She bites her lip, blushing lightly. “Thanks for asking.”

With that, she grabs her handbag and backpack, and she motions to him to follow her. He does, taking her backpack and shouldering it for her. The school is tight with security, and at the front desk, the woman there gives Poe a knowing smile as he signs in after showing her his ID and handing over the note about adding Rey to the lists. As they head into the school, Poe puts a protective hand on Rey’s lower back. “OK, what was that about? I know it might be fast, but I doubt it’s that fast.”

Rey shrugs lightly, and he’s happy to note that she doesn’t seem to have any pain at the movement. “Luke, probably. His car was in the lot. You know him – he’s like an old woman in a beauty parlor. Huge busybody.”

Poe laughs out loud at the comparison, and she motions him towards her classroom. When they step inside, he inhales sharply. She looks at him in surprise. “What’s wrong?”

He blinks a few times. The room is amazing. The walls are covered with a huge map, artwork from multiple countries and cultures, and he can see where the kids have already added things to the map, identifying places they’ve traveled or where their family is from. It’s a riot of color and light, and he breathes out, “OK, if my history teachers had given this much of a shit about creating an interesting place to learn, I might’ve actually paid attention.” He grins at her. “This is amazing.”

She brightens up. “You think so?”

“Yes. Shara’s going to go nuts, too.”

“I taught in public school in Boston, and I had so many students that it was terribly hard to have this much detail. I also had to change classrooms every year. There is a benefit to teaching here. Luke never makes me move. I’d feel terrible about it, but Leia’s charity does a lot of subsidies here – there are tons of kids on partial and full scholarships.” Rey blinks. “Wait, I have an idea! Where is your family from? I know Kes uses a lot of Spanish.”

“Mom was Cuban, first generation American, and Dad’s family came from Guatemala when he was a baby. They met in Miami originally, at school. Got married and settled in Virginia Beach when dad was in the Navy at Norfolk. Dad and his parents were naturalized when Dad was in college.” He smiles, thinking about being a kid for a moment. “We were lucky – Dad was stationed there until he retired from the service, then he did consulting work from there, too. He didn’t move up this way until I moved out of Boston. He hates Boston.”

She comes over to him, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll make her little tags for Cuba, Guatemala, Miami, and Virginia Beach. She can put them up tomorrow, but I’ll let her decorate them tonight.” She motions to the map. “The kids have put tons of flags up there for themselves. That’s why the map is so big.”

He wonders, not for the first time, what he did right to deserve her. He hugs her tight to him. “Thank you, Sunshine, for thinking of her. She’ll love it.”

He steps back as she murmurs, “Of course, and I’m glad you think she’ll like it.”

Glancing up at the clock, he winces. “I have to go; I have a hearing at 10.”

“OK. Knock ‘em dead, Counselor.” She smirks at him.

“Thanks. See you tonight?” At her nod, he leans in and kisses her cheek. “Despite my reaction to your packed bags this morning, I hope it goes well at the doctor’s office.”

“Thanks. Have a good day, Poe.” She steps back, and he sees a student come into the room, the kid eyeing Poe with surprise.

He turns to Rey, winking. “You too, Miss Kenobi.”

She motions him out with her hand. “Shoo.”

“Yes ma’am.” He grins and leaves, amazed at how happy he feels at this moment.

He signs out at the front desk, doing his best to ignore the looks that all of the office staff give him (as opposed to just the receptionist when he came in). When he gets to his car in the lot, he has to sigh, though. “What do you need, Luke?” Luke Skywalker is leaned against the hood on the driver’s side of Poe’s car. “I have a hearing in ninety minutes.”

“You can spare me two, kid.” Luke eyes him, and Poe motions to Luke to continue. “I talked to Kes.” Poe starts to object, but Luke stops him. “Just be careful with her, Poe. I know I pushed you two together this weekend, and I stand by that – I think you could be a great match – but I don’t think I thought it would be so successful so fast. Just be careful. She’s been through a lot in her life, just like you have.”

At that, Poe shakes his head. “No, not even close, Luke. Her parents dumped her, and she was lucky Ben Kenobi took her in. I lost my mom, but I had Dad. I lost my marriage, but Zorii is alive and I got Shara out of it. It’s not the same, not by a long shot.”

Luke grunts. “I’m glad you said that. That means you’ve thought about it, about her. That’s all I was really asking.” He stands up straight, and he holds out a hand. Poe takes it, shaking it. “I’ve known you since you were in diapers. I know you’re not an asshole. And in case you’re insecure about it, knowing all three of you, you’re a far better match for her than my nephew ever was. Ben loved her – he really did, but not in a way that would have sustained her. She’s too kind and funny and silly and creative. Of that list, Ben could only tick funny, and even that was dark, as I’m sure you remember.”

Poe is reluctant to do more than nod. “OK.”

Luke grunts again. “And you pass again. That stuff should be between you and Rey.”

“We’ve already talked about it some,” Poe allows, “Now, Uncle Luke, I really need to get to the office.”

Luke smiles at the title of uncle. “Go, kid. And don’t be mad at Kes. I called him and grilled him. You know your dad is a big pushover.” Luke’s face softens. “He really likes Rey, Poe. Just so you know.”

“I know. Have a good day, Uncle Luke.” Poe unlocks his car, sliding in.

“You too, kid. See you later.” Luke salutes, and he steps back from the car.

Driving out of the lot, Poe can’t help but be slightly warmed by Luke protecting Rey. Considering that he’s only known her well for a few days and might step into traffic for her, he appreciates it. He pulls up to a light, and his phone pings with a text. The light is red, so he glances at his phone and chuckles. It’s from Kes, and it just says, “Sorry, mijo. Talked to Luke. Wanted to give you a heads up. That bastard could get a mime to talk.”

Not wanting to text and drive, he hits the speed dial for his dad. He gets Kes’s voicemail, so he just says, “Too late, Dad. He was waiting for me after I dropped Shara and Rey at the school. I don’t mind – I know you didn’t mean any harm, and at least Luke knows I’m as protective as he is now. And Rey’s officially my girlfriend, just so you know. Have a good day, Dad.”

He hangs up the call with a smirk. He knows his dad will flip a little at him calling Rey his girlfriend. His dad can be like a teenage girl about things like that. He heads towards the Federal courthouse, his brain flipping to work-mode. He’s meeting Finn there. Some jackass is trying to claim that the DNA evidence they have on him was unfairly collected from his private trash – that he left on the curb of a public street. Poe rolls his eyes. He’s looking forward to schooling a crap lawyer on the rules of evidence. He may not be the cutthroat guy he was five years ago, but man, he can’t stand bad lawyering.

He laughs at himself. Finn will make fun of him later, because he’ll get really pissed off in court. Finn loves calling him out when he gets pissed, and Poe humors him. It’s a weird dynamic, but it works for them.

X X X X X X X X

Rey is surprised when she walks out of the front of the school and sees Kes standing next to an older SUV, clearly waiting for her. As she approaches, she says, “I thought you’d have Shara by now?”

Kes shakes his head. “We can go get her next. I wanted to talk to you first.”

“Is everything all right? Did something happen?” Rey furrows her brow.

“Well, yeah, I hear my son has a girlfriend.” Kes lifts an eyebrow at her. She blushes and nods, and Kes goes on, “Sorry, mija, I wasn’t actually trying to embarrass you. I really wanted to apologize for something.”

He opens the door to his SUV for her, and she puts her bag on the floor and puts on her seatbelt. When he gets in, Rey asks, “Why are you apologizing, Kes?”

Kes looks sheepish. “Luke called me.”

“And?” She cocks her head at him.

“And I spilled that you and Poe are getting close. This was before the whole girlfriend thing.” He rubs the back of his neck with one hand. “He’s really good at getting people to talk.”

Rey laughs. “That he is. Don’t worry on it, Kes. He told me already. I’m only irritated with him. He got yelled at during my lunch today. I’m fairly sure he won’t be bothering you again. I threatened to crazy glue his favorite coffee cup to his desk if he acts like a nosy parker again.”

Kes puts the car in drive, heading for the pickup line to get Shara. “Remind me not to get on your bad side, mija.” He pauses. “What are we saying to Little Bee?”

“Nothing unless she asks. But the labeling was prompted by the fact that this place is a serious rumor mill, and I wanted us to prepare Shara in case she overhears someone talking.” She gives Kes a weak smile. “If she doesn’t ask, Poe is going to talk to her tomorrow morning, tell her about Friday night and her and Bee coming to you. I think he’ll cover the girlfriend thing then as well.” She blushes again at the reference to their date night.

“Sounds good, mija.” He looks at her as he stops in the line. “You’re going to be good for him, Rey. Good for them.”

She nods and softly replies. “They’ll be good for me, too, Kes.”

He reaches over and covers one of her hands with one of his. “Hope you don’t mind having a dad-type hanging around, too. Me and Shara wanted a lot of kids, but that wasn’t in the cards. If I get overbearing, you tell me. You hear me, mija?”

She turns her hand over and squeezes his as they wait. She tears up a little, and she takes a shuddering breath. “I think I’d rather like having a dad-type around. I haven’t had enough of that in my life. It’s quite welcome.”

“That’s good to hear, mija.” He pulls up then, and he releases her hands as Shara climbs in. The teacher’s aide helps Shara with the seat belt, Shara chattering happily about her day. She never once mentions Rey except to say how much everyone loved her hair. Kes steers them towards the hospital, and Rey just listens to Shara tell them all about her day.

Three nights later, Rey is digging through her closet, trying to find something to wear. It’s been a long week even though it was a short week, mainly because the last few days have dragged on. The doctor did clear her on Tuesday afternoon, and after dinner, where Shara never said anything about her and Poe, Rey went home.

Kes had stayed for dinner on Tuesday, so after, Poe walked Rey out to her Jeep, throwing her things in the passenger seat for her. He’d then backed her up against the side of the car, kissing her until Kes had to text him to say that Shara was starting to wonder what was taking so long. Shara had been a little weepy when Rey brought her things down, but Rey had reminded her that she’d see her in the morning to do her hair.

Wednesday morning, Rey was waiting for them out in front of the school, and the minute the car stopped rolling, Shara burst from the car and wrapped herself around Rey’s legs. When Poe had joined them, they’d both laughed when Shara said, “Daddy, you said she’s your girlfriend. You can kiss her if you want to.”

Tuesday night had been hard for Rey, though. Getting home, she’d been struck by how completely empty her house is. It was too quiet. She’d gotten used to the noise and life at Poe’s house, and now her home, with its comfortable but generic furniture and minimal personalization feels cold.

Poe had called her late Tuesday evening. She’d been curled up in her bed with a cup of tea and her favorite blanket, feeling lonely and sorry for herself, and his call had been like a lifeline. He’d said he was just checking on her, but they’d ended up talking for over an hour, him telling her a lot about his mom, and her telling him about growing up with Ben Kenobi in England.

She didn’t see them Wednesday except before school, but on Thursday, he’d texted her in the afternoon to see if she wanted to meet them at a pizza place in Scarborough. She’d agreed, and while it had still been hard to go home to her empty house, she’d felt better after their evening out.

A cold front, the first real one of the season, came in last night, so she’s now digging for something cute but warm to wear. Poe promised her that while the food where they’re going is authentic and good, it’s not an overly stuffy, highbrow place. She’d rolled her eyes when she checked on Yelp – there, someone described the dress code as “snappy casual.”

Muttering to herself, Rey says, “Whatever the hell that means.”

Finally, she settles on a black skirt that ends just above her knees, black tights, her black riding boots with the flat heel, and a pretty dark green sweater, one that, like her dress on Tuesday, brings out the hazel in her eyes. She already did her hair and make up, and by the time her phone signals his text that he’s here, she does one last check in the mirror, liking that she’s not too dressy but still dressed up for her, and she heads down the stairs.

When she opens the door to him, he takes her breath away. He’s dressed in nice jeans, newer looking hiking boots, and a thin sweater (that she can tell on sight is cashmere) with a t-shirt under it, topped with a gorgeous, well-worn leather bomber jacket. He’s also holding a bouquet of gorgeous fall flowers, including three huge sunflowers.

She takes the flowers and motions him inside. “Sunflowers?”

He shrugs, following her to the kitchen. As she pulls down a vase for them, he says, “Sunflowers for my Sunshine. Too literal? Too sappy?”

She puts the flowers into the water she added to the vase, and then she comes over and kisses him. “No. Just the right amount of literal and sappy.”

X X X X X X X X

He grins at her, and he brushes her hair back. “You look beautiful. I like your hair down like this.” He carefully moves his hand, not wanting to muss it too badly.

“Thank you. You look nice, too. I’m glad you didn’t go with one of your fancy lawyer suits. I’d look quite shabby by comparison.” She brushes some dust from the shoulder of his jacket.

He shakes his head. “God, no.” He follows her back to the front door, where she picks up her handbag and a black wool wrap. He helps her put the wrap on, and then she sets the alarm and they go out the front door, her stopping to lock it. “I hate those things. On Fridays, unless people have court or important meetings, people dress down.”

“I know, silly. I saw you this morning.” He’d been wearing khakis and a navy blazer along with the same boots he has on now.

He nods, leading her to his car. He opens the door for her, and waits until she’s in to close it behind her. As he walks around the back of the car, he has to take some deep breaths. She looks amazing tonight. To him, she’s always gorgeous, but tonight he thinks she’s stunning. He was glad his dad got Bee before he picked up Shara from school and just took them straight to his house tonight; Kes had come over for dinner Wednesday night and had been ribbing him like crazy after Shara was in bed. He loves his dad, but he hadn’t wanted to deal with him tonight.

He gets in the driver’s seat and smiles at Rey. “And for what it’s worth, Sunshine, you could be wearing a burlap sack and not look shabby.”

She scoffs but still lets him take her hand on the console once he’s on the road. “Rubbish. Sweet, entirely flattering, but still rubbish.”

When they get to the restaurant in the Portland West End, he parks the car and comes around to open her door again. She already has it open when he gets there, but she lets him take her hand as she slides out of the seat. Once the door is closed and the car is locked, they walk hand-in-hand to the restaurant. She entwines their fingers and leans into him. “You OK, Sunshine?”

She nods. “It’s just already bloody cold.”

He chuckles, but he still wraps his arm around her shoulders. “Why do I have a feeling that we’ll be using a lot of firewood at my house this winter?”

He tenses slightly, realizing that he was presuming she’ll be there a lot, but she just nods. “No doubt about that. I bet that fireplace is wonderful.” He releases a breath gently, hoping she doesn’t notice. No such luck. She adds, “And relax, Counselor. We both know I’ll be there a lot. Wednesday in particular, barely seeing you, was miserable. Stop worrying about saying the wrong thing.”

She leans up slightly and presses a kiss to his cheek, and he has to laugh self-deprecatingly. “Busted. I just don’t want to mess this up, Rey.”

“Poe.” She stops them for a moment, and he faces her, meeting her eyes. “You won’t mess this up. I am in on this. All in. As long as you don’t act like a complete and total wanker, you’ll be fine.”

He leans in and kisses her. Knowing that they’re in public and that she’s cold, he pulls back after a moment or two. “Thanks, Sunshine.” He wraps his arm back around her and guides her towards the restaurant. “But just so I can keep my ‘how to be a not-shitty boyfriend’ manual up to date, what does one have to do to achieve complete and total wanker status?” She laughs loudly at that, and he adds, “Remember, I’m a Yank. What is the American equivalent of wanker? Jackass? Dickhead? Assmarmot?” He snaps his fingers. “Douchebag.”

She laughs more, and she turns into him, hugging him. “Definitely that last one. Douchebag. Don’t act like a complete and total douchebag. But you’ll have to explain to me what an assmarmot is.”

“Can’t wait. But maybe with a cocktail in hand.” They head on to the restaurant. “And sorry for working a little blue. But, you know, it felt called for.”

“Poe, the first words your four year old heard me say were, ‘Ow. Bugger.’ I’m fairly hard to offend.” She grins at him.

“Touché,” he replies, opening the door to the restaurant for her. “After you.”

X X X X X X X X

Rey snuggles into Poe’s leather jacket when they leave. It’s even colder now, and he’d insisted on draping it over her shoulders, over her wrap. She sits on a bench as Poe walks over to an outdoor vendor selling drinks, to get himself a coffee and her a hot apple cider.

Dinner had been wonderful, the food, the shared bottle of red wine, and the company. They’d been given a small booth in a corner, situated such that they were able to sit right next to each other. They hadn’t been quite as cliché as he’d originally proposed (feeding each other and the like), but they’d definitely poached off of each other’s plates, her stealing bites of his fish, him bites of her steak (which he’d actually finished for her when she’d thrown in the towel).

She’d also been able to snake her ankle around his under the table, her well-worn old boots soft and flexible enough to allow the movement. He’d started in surprise at that, and then he’d shot her a smile that had her insides feeling like they were melting, in the best possible way.

From then on, whenever they were between courses, he had his hand on her leg under the table. He never moved it inappropriately, but it had still felt incredibly intimate to her. It also makes her wonder what he wants to happen when he gets her back to her house.

She knows exactly what she wants. She doesn’t want to push, but if they have one more makeout session that doesn’t go any further, she may actually spontaneously combust. She really, really hopes that having Shara and Bee stay with Kes for the night means that he wants the evening to continue at her house, and he’s just trying to be a gentleman and not make her feel pressured.

She blinks when a paper cup is waved in front of her eyes, and she looks up to see him holding out her cider to her. “You OK, Sunshine?”

She takes her cup, instantly relishing the way it warms her hands. He drops onto the bench next to her, scooting close and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “I’m fine. Sorry, was just woolgathering a bit.” She takes a sip of her cider. “Oh, this is lovely.”

He grins. “You warm enough?”

“You’re asking me? How are you not freezing?” It’s not winter by any means, but it’s probably the low 40s, an early cold front, even for Maine.

He takes a sip of his coffee and shrugs. “The sweater’s warm, and like I said the other night, I tend to run hot.”

“Yes, we’re definitely opposites there. The only thing I don’t love about living up here is how cold I get. From December to April, I’m always freezing.” She snuggles closer to him. “But this jacket is amazingly warm for a leather jacket.”

They settle in, enjoying their drinks. She snakes a foot around one of his legs again, and he occasionally nuzzles her neck. She realizes that she’s never really indulged in PDAs before, even if theirs are PG-rated at worst. Once her drink is gone, she starts to get colder again, and he must feel her shiver. “All right, Sunshine, let’s get you home.”

She nods, letting him take her cup to put in the recycle bin. She’s on her feet when he gets back, and they walk to the car more quickly than before, as the temperature is dropping a little more. They drive back to her house in silence, Rey not worried about the wine they had, as they both ate a lot and it took them well over two hours to finish. He’s clearly completely steady. She would’ve made him call a Lyft if she hadn’t thought so.

When they get to her house, he pulls into the driveway, and they experience their first semi-awkward moment of the night. They both keep starting to say something and stopping over and over again. Finally, Rey huffs out an exasperated breath. She’ll be damned if she wore her cute, slightly uncomfortable matching underwear and bra for nothing. “Bollocks. This is silly. Do you want to come in? I want you to come in.”

He barks out a laugh. “Oh thank God.”

She grins at that. “And you seem the Boy Scout sort. Overnight bag in the back, just in case?”

He laughs again, a little more sheepishly this time. “Maybe.”

“Well let’s get it and go inside, then. I’m already getting cold again.” She smirks and opens her car door. Walking around and meeting him at the back of the SUV as he scrambles to follow her. Before he can open the back, she pulls him to her and kisses him hard, one hand going into his hair. He tastes like coffee and red wine and she feels warmth pool low in her belly.

When she pulls back a moment later, she nips at his lower lip with her teeth and breathes out, “Just was making sure you’re clear on why I invited you in. Meet you on the porch. I’m freezing my ass off.”

He blinks as she steps back, and she can see the heat radiating from his dark eyes. He swallows hard, nodding. “Be right there.” She goes up to the porch, watching as he grabs a small pack out of the back of his car. She laughs softly as he closes the back of his car and locks it and then follows her, taking her porch stairs two at a time.

She shakes her head and turns, and he comes up behind her, kissing her neck as she unlocks the door. He follows her in and waits as she turns off the alarm. He locks the door behind them and drops his pack by the front door. She turns back to him, shrugging off his jacket and her wrap. She puts them and her bag on the bench in the hall, and by the time she does, he’s in front her. He leans in and kisses her hard and deep.

She wraps her arms around his neck, and she laughs when he leans down and scoops her up into a bridal carry. He lifts an eyebrow. “This OK?”

She tightens her arms around him, leaning in and dropping a kiss behind his ear. “Yes, but it’s upstairs. Put me down if it’s too much.”

He rolls his eyes and starts up the stairs. “Sunshine, I’m pretty sure I’ve got this.”

He carries her up the stairs, and she won’t pretend that his ability to do so isn’t a serious turn on. When they get to the top, she points to a partially open door, her bedroom at the end of the hallway. He heads straight for it, only bumping into something once, a small table in the hallway, when he leans in to kiss her as he walks. She giggles, and he smiles again, nuzzling her neck but keeping his eyes open this time.

When they get to the door, he gets serious and says, “Are you sure, Sunshine? We don’t have to do this tonight. I can wait. I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anyone, but I can wait.”

His concern for her makes her warmer than she’s been all night. “Put me down?” she asks softly.

He does, looking a little disappointed. But she takes both of his hands in hers, and she pulls him into the room. When he’s in, she closes the door behind them. She leans into him, his eyes burning bright in the dim light of the room. She presses her lips to his, and then leans back, murmuring, “I’m sure.”


	8. The Morning After the Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Poe confess some things, and they get closer than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This may be the talkiest fic I ever wrote, and that’s a high bar to clear (I love dialogue). Fluff mixed with tiny bits of angst and insecurity. Then more fluff, unrepentant fluff.
> 
> Disclaimer per usual – I do not own Star Wars or any aspect of the SW universe; just a fan with an idea. No profit here, just fun for me.

Some time later, Poe is wrapped around Rey, her back to his chest, and he gently brushes his hand up and down her arm. Their clothes are strewn across the floor, and they’re curled up under the warm blankets and quilt on her bed. He feels heavy and sleepy, and he can tell from how relaxed she is that she’s likely feeling the same. After a few moments, he softly asks, “You’re OK with me staying tonight, right? I know bringing a bag with me was pretty damned presumptuous.”

She rolls over in his arms, her eyes soft. “Of course. Not only am I OK with it, I’d candidly be fairly upset if you didn’t stay.”

He leans in and kisses her. “Good. If we’re being candid, I have no desire to leave. Just for the record.”

She snorts. “You say that a lot, Counselor.”

“Risk of the trade.” He smiles, moving an arm up to push her hair back. He hisses slightly when she rubs her foot on his leg. “Dios mío, Sunshine, how are your feet so cold? We’re under at least three covers.”

“Sorry.” She gives him a sheepish smile in the dim light of the room. “I could twist around and get my socks from my basket next to the bed, but then I’d have to move.”

He shakes his head, but eyes the foot of the bed, where there’s another blanket. “Just a second.” He sits up slightly, leaning down and getting the extra blanket, spreading it over their feet. He settles back down, and she moves in close to him again. “Hopefully that’ll help. I can take it until it does.”

“Thanks.” She nuzzles his neck.

She moves back a little, and she touches the ring on the chain around his neck, holding it between her fingers and examining it. After a moment, he swallows hard and says, “It was my mom’s wedding ring.”

“I know.” She looks up at him, her hand still on the ring. “Finn told me.”

He rolls his eyes. “God, I have a lot of busybodies in my life. Let me guess – he also made a point of telling you that I never gave it to Zorii, right?”

She smirks. “He did. Please don’t be mad at him. He was basically giving me a shovel talk, asking that I don’t hurt you and Shara. He was trying to make a point about your relationship with your ex.” He starts to say something, but she stops him with a gentle hand covering his lips. “But I basically called him out on sharing things that should be yours to share. Poe, the thing is, like I’ve said, you can tell me whatever you want to about Zorii. We both have pasts, and yours has a very tangible daily reminder.”

He’s quiet for a moment, considering how to respond. Then, he realizes that Rey truly just wants honesty. “When I told him that Zorii left, the first thing he asked was if I got Mom’s ring back. I had to admit that I never gave it to her. He uses that as some sort of dispositive evidence that Zorii and I weren’t meant for the long haul.”

“What do you think it means?” She asks quietly.

He looks at her carefully, and after deciding that she’s just curious, not judging, he thinks for a moment and replies, “I’d say I’m not sure or that it doesn’t mean anything, but –” He pauses.

“But?” Rey reaches up and cups his cheek in her palm.

He turns his head and kisses her hand, and then he slides down in the bed so that they’re eye-to-eye. “But that would be bullshit, and I’m not going to bullshit you. Ben did that to you for a long time, and honestly, Zor and I did that to each other. I can’t have another relationship like that.”

He pauses again, trying to think how to say this. Eventually, and he appreciates that she doesn’t push, he says, “I never gave her the ring because it never felt like anything anywhere near to what I think Mom and Dad had. We were pretty terrible together, except, and I am really sorry to say this when we are,” he motions to them with one hand, “Like this, but the only time we ever made much sense was physically. And that worked OK for a long time. We didn’t have to get along much – we both worked a lot. But then Shara happened, and she changed everything. Zorii figured it out first, but I knew too. I wanted to change my life. She didn’t.”

Rey nods, and he’s relieved that she doesn’t look repulsed. “Poe, I can tell that you are worried about this, about telling me this, but you don’t have to be.” She plays with the ring again. “I know that Ben and I wouldn’t have lasted. I’ve alluded to things, and Luke confessed what he said to you. But we wouldn’t have lasted.”

He’s surprised by that, by her certainty, and it shows on his face. She shrugs and adds, “We were a poor fit. I met him right after Ben Kenobi died, and he was steady. He was successful,” she rolls her eyes, “Or appeared so, and he made me feel, quite honestly, a little bit simple. He cared for me, but I realize now that he was never going to love me the way I deserve to be loved. Because while he liked my darker, more serious, sad side, he would always get annoyed when I just wanted to have fun. There would never have been a flour fight with Ben, or silly nicknames, or teasing. ”

He has to laugh softly at that. “No, there wouldn’t have been. I pranked him a couple of times when we were kids. He didn’t handle it well. I realized how much it bugged him, and I never did it again.”

She leans in, touching her forehead to his. “No one has ever made me feel the way you do, Poe. As weird as this conversation is to have now,” she runs her hands up his bare chest, making him shiver, “I’m glad we’re able to have it. That we’re not hung up about it.” Her hand wraps around the ring again, and she moves almost impossibly close to him.

He sees her point, and he agrees. “I’m glad we’re able to have it, too. Ben was an important part of both of our lives, and Zorii gave birth to Shara. We can’t pretend those things don’t exist, and it feels disingenuous and honestly wrong to try. I know we’ve said that before, but it feels like it’s important enough to say again.”

He swallows hard, hoping that the next thing he wants to say won’t scare the crap out of her. “And speaking of honesty, I want you to know, Sunshine, that I’m falling in love with you – I may already be there. You are the first person I’ve ever met who I can imagine wearing this ring.” He wraps his hand around her hand that holds the ring. “I know that’s crazy, and my life is a little complicated and messy. But I want it to be even more complicated and messy. I want complicated and messy with you.”

X X X X X X X X

Poe’s words take her breath away, her eyes closing as his hand tightens around hers. She feels a brief flash of fear, years of only having people leave her in one way or another kicking in. She then swallows hard, pushing the fear away. She leans in, kissing him as she pushes him to his back, coming to rest on top of him, her skin against his making them both gasp through the kiss. She pulls back, looking down at him below her. “I’m falling in love with you too, Poe Dameron, and I may already be there, too. Complicated and messy sounds rather perfect to me.”

She slides her hands down his arms, entwining their fingers and moving their joined hands until they’re above his head, gently pinning him to the bed. He smirks at her. “So, enough talking for now?”

She leans in, dropping a line of kisses up along his neck. Between kisses, she murmurs, “Is that OK?”

“More than OK.” He flexes his hands in hers. “But if you keep doing that and don’t let me touch you soon, I’m going to go nuts.”

She pulls up a little, lifting an eyebrow at him but keeping his hands on the bed and amused that he’s not trying to pull his hands from hers. Leaning back down, she says, “Well, we can’t have that.” Her hands release his, going into his hair as his slide down her body. In moments, they are completely lost in each other.

Several hours later, Rey wakes up to light filtering into her bedroom. Poe is on his back, and she is partially draped on top of him like a blanket. She looks around without moving, and she has to swallow a giggle when she can see that he has managed to maneuver one foot out of the covers. He takes a deep breath, and she looks at him, watching as his eyes blink open. “Good morning.” She says, kissing his chest.

He gives her a sleepy half-smile. “Good morning. What’s funny?”

She motions to the end of the bed with her head. “Get hot, Counselor?”

“One foot out always helps. It didn’t get too cold on your feet, did it?” He looks genuinely concerned, and she smiles and shakes her head.

“It’s fine. I’m nice and warm. You’re like my own personal space heater. Do you need to check your phone?” She smiles at him.

“Yeah, I probably should.” He reaches around for his phone, which he put on the nightstand the night before. He reads it and snorts. “I love my dad, but he can be a real tool when he wants to.”

He hands her the phone, and she laughs. There’s a text that reads, “I called the house. You aren’t there. I’d ask you and Rey to meet us for breakfast, but how about lunch instead? First Light on Route One at 12:30?”

Rey grins at Poe. “We’re busted.”

He nods. “So it would seem. You up for lunch?”

“Yes. What time is it?”

He looks at his phone and responds to Kes’s text. “Half past eight. We have a while.”

She kisses his chest again as he tosses the phone back on the nightstand. She says, “OK. I don’t want to get out of this bed, but I need the bathroom.”

“Me too. And coffee. I need coffee.” She feels him freeze under her. “You do have a coffee maker, right?”

She laughs and pushes up to look at him. “Yes. I do. I’ll use the bathroom and then go downstairs to get me tea, you coffee, and your bag while you take a turn.”

He nods, and she moves off of the bed. She can feel his eyes on her, and she moves quickly in the cool air of the room. She grabs a pair of socks from next to her bed, but just because she’s already figured out that he likes her legs, she just pulls on an oversized sweatshirt from a drawer and grabs a pair of boyshorts for under it. She winks at him as he watches her from the bed, and he chuckles, shaking his head.

He’s up and in his boxer briefs and t-shirt by the time she emerges, shorts on and hair up in a messy bun. She kisses him quickly, and says, “Be right back.”

Downstairs, she grabs his small pack and shoulders into it. As the coffee brews, she also makes herself a cup of tea. Several minutes later, she’s back upstairs. When she gets to her room, she finds that he has folded their clothes and put them neatly on her dresser.

She hands him his backpack and puts his coffee on the nightstand as he takes a pair of sweatpants out and pulls them on. She’s already back on the bed with her tea by the time he’s done, and he joins her there, picking up his coffee as she snuggles into his side.

He takes a sip of his coffee and looks at her in surprise. “Is this the kind of coffee I have at my house?”

She nods. “I saw it and made a note, picked some up at the store on Wednesday. Sorry I was too lazy for the cinnamon this morning.”

“You’re fired.” He teases her.

“C’est la vie.” She shrugs. They’re quiet for a few moments, and then she sighs. “How am I going to sleep alone now, Poe? I haven’t slept that well in months, if not years.” He doesn’t say anything, so she rambles on a little nervously, afraid she’s overstepping. “I mean, I sleep, but it’s never deep and there are sometimes rather unpleasant dreams. But I didn’t really even stir much last night. It’d be a cop out to blame it on the wine – I’m pretty sure it was you. I mean I slept well at your house, too, better than here, though not as well as last night. It’s clearly you.” She blinks up at his face, and he looks surprised. “I’m sorry. I’ll be quiet now.”

She feels him move and hears his mug clink down on the nightstand. He then takes hers, and he puts it down as well. Before she can say anything else, he leans in and kisses her, his hand threading into her hair, knocking the bun loose. When he pulls back, she breathes out, “What was that for?”

His eyes are intense when he says, “Rey, you never have to hold back with me. You never have to be quiet.”

“But I’m being needy, and I know that’s irritating.” She looks down at his hand, now resting on her bare leg.

“What are you talking about? Who said it’s a sin to have needs and to voice them?” He furrows his brow at her, confused. She lifts an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to figure it out.

X X X X X X X X

As he stares at her, a light goes on. “Jesus, I could kick his ass.”

“He was rather large. I’m doubtful.” She gives him a rueful smile.

“Maybe so, but I’m faster and have a lower center of gravity.” He’s amazed (in a good way) at her ability to make a joke about this.

She laughs softly but shakes her head. “You know, I’ve talked about this with my therapist. I know it’s messed up, but I always feel like I need to not ask for too much. I know it’s because everyone I’ve ever loved or who had me in their life has essentially left me. My parents, both Bens – and I know I left the second Ben first and that the first Ben passed away as opposed to leaving, but still. People don’t stay for me. And I’ve managed to convince myself that it’s because of me, that if I wasn’t demanding, they’d stay.”

Poe’s heart breaks for her, and he pulls her to him in a hug. “I’m not going anywhere, Rey. And you never, ever have to be afraid to tell me what you need or even just want.” He leans slightly away to look at her. “I’ll tell you the same for me and my needs. That’s part of what love is. It’s being able to say what you need and to have those needs respected. It’s feeling safe enough to be that for each other.”

She leans back in, burying her face in his shoulder. She sniffles, and then she says, “Now you sound like my therapist.”

He chuckles. “I’ve been called worse, I guess.” She sniffles again. “And I’m guessing that my first expressed need will be needing a clean t-shirt now that you got snot on this one.”

He feels her shaking against him, and he realizes that she’s laughing. After a moment, she sits up. “Thank you.”

He cocks his head at her. “For what?”

“For listening. For making me feel like maybe one day soon I will feel truly safe. For letting me get snot on your t-shirt and then making me laugh about it.” Her smile is watery, but he can tell that it’s real.

“Hell, Sunshine, except that last one – snot is gross, you know – any time. And for what it’s worth, I had to talk to someone for a while after what happened with Ben and then Zorii right after. That is what made me realize I needed to get out of Boston, needed to slow down my life.” He leans against the headboard and picks up his coffee and passes her tea to her.

She snuggles back into his side as he adds, “I didn’t trust myself after Zorii. I spent a lot of time questioning my own judgment, you know? I’d say it was just one big mistake, but I don’t regret Shara one bit, so it’s a mistake I can live with and one I’ll never regret.”

After a moment, she says, “I was serious before. It’s going to be hard to sleep alone after this.”

He nods. “It is – I even liked having you as a blanket all night.” She snorts, and he goes on, “We have to be mindful of Shara, but we can take this one day at a time, Sunshine.” He drops a kiss to the top of her head. “I hated watching you leave on Tuesday, and Wednesday was even worse. I hated only seeing you for a moment in the morning. That’s not going to work for me, I don’t think.”

“Same, so, what do we do?” She snuggles even closer, putting her tea down again.

“Well, first of all, maybe we get some of your things to the guest room at my house so that you can stay over whenever you want. We can’t be like this in the morning yet, but after Shara is in bed and before she wakes up, we can be together. Like I said, I’m like you. It won’t be easy to sleep alone after last night. And to be clear, that’s not about the sex. I mean, the sex is nice.” She snorts again. “But it’s about having you close.” He huffs out a breath at his own words. “I can’t really believe all of this.”

She peers up at him. “What do you mean?”

He puts his coffee back down and kisses her gently. “Ten days ago, would you have predicted this moment?”

“Goodness, no!” She shakes her head. “Last Friday, on the anniversary of Ben’s death, all I could think about was that while I liked my house and my job, I was lonely.” She smiles at him. “Then your kid knocked me down and gave me a concussion. Since then, the only times I felt lonely were when I was here alone.”

“You know, that first night at my house, when I was carrying Shara up to bed, I came to a realization. Shara and me, we were just fine on our own. I wasn’t sitting around lamenting not having a woman around. Shara never complains about not having a mom. But what occurred to me is that we were actually missing something.”

She looks up at him again, and she asks timidly, “What was it that you were missing?”

He kisses her again. “You, Rey. We were missing you. Not some random person to fill a gap in our lives. We’re OK on our own, but you? You round us out. You’re not filling a hole – you’re adding a new layer, a layer that could take us from being happy and fine to being even happier and far better than fine.”

She blinks back tears, but one escapes. He brushes it from her cheek with his thumb as she replies, “That may be the best thing anyone has ever said to me. How can you possibly be so sure about me?”

“Well, you seem pretty sure about me.” She doesn’t argue, and he goes on, “Honestly, Rey, Leia loves you. You may not realize how much. She has so much guilt over what happened, over Ben, and the worst part to her is that you got hurt. She talked about you a fair amount after it all happened. It was hard for both of us though. After a while, we drifted apart – I was busy taking care of Shara and dealing with suddenly being a single dad. She’s my godmother, but it was hard for her to be around me for a while. I don’t blame her for that. I can’t imagine what it was like for her and Han, and I was a constant reminder of who we were as kids and how things ended.”

“All right, but why does that make you sure of me?” She furrows her brow.

“I trust Leia’s judgment above almost anyone else’s. She thinks the world of you. Han does too, and clearly Luke is also a fan.” He kisses her again – he’s not sure he’ll ever get enough of kissing her. “But more than anything, Shara loves you already. She took to you like a fish to water, and my kid does not do that. The idea that you’re fine with doing her hair every morning is nuts – who goes out of their way like that, without even being asked? And I’ll turn the tables on you. Why are you sure of me?”

X X X X X X X X

She blinks at the question. Her instincts tell her that he’s good and safe, but she knows it’s more than that. It takes a moment, and then it dawns on her. “Because you stay. You choose family. You chose Shara over your career. You stayed with me at the hospital so I wouldn’t be alone. You listen to what people need and try to accommodate them. You cried over Ben, someone who probably did things that are nearly unimaginably in conflict with your ingrained nature, but you still grieved the loss of who he once was. You see that I’m struggling but aren’t impatient with it.”

“I’m not a saint, Rey.” He cautions her, looking concerned.

“We none of us are, Poe. You’re doing all right, though. I’m sure we’ll both be disagreeable or snappy at some point. We’re humans, and we’re humans with ample baggage between us.” She motions to them. “Like I admired Monday morning, do you know what one of the best things I’ve seen you do is?”

“What?” His concern slides into clear curiosity.

“You stopped tickling Shara when she asked you to. I know that seems like nothing to a lot of people, that many would scoff at it, but it matters. I think that was when I started to fall in love with you – when you respected the request of a four-year-old.” She reaches up and brushes his hair back. “You’re teaching her that what she wants and doesn’t want matters. That’s invaluable. It’s not something anyone ever took the time to teach me, not even Ben Kenobi. He didn’t disrespect me – he was kind and caring, but he didn’t talk about things like this.”

She pauses, and something occurs to her. “Why I’m sure of you, Poe, is that it matters to you that I am sure of you. What I want matters to you, and you told me that from the first moment, if not with your words, then with your actions. Even that night in the hospital, when I told you to go home, I didn’t really want you to. You knew that, didn’t you?”

He shrugs a little. “I don’t know if I knew it, per se, but it was a feeling. And I wasn’t about to leave you all alone. No one should be alone, especially not when they’re hurt.”

She nuzzles his neck. “I really appreciate that, you know. I barely knew you, but you were so sweet and so worried, and I trusted you. I was so fuzzy, but I knew you knew Leia, and Leia doesn’t suffer fools or assholes gladly.” She pauses. “Unless she’s married to them.”

He barks out a laugh at that, and he leans back, grinning at her. “I have to remember that one to use in the future.”

“Only if you give me credit. Unless you’re with Leia herself. Then it’s all you.” She grins back, glad that the heavy feel of the prior conversation seems to be lifting.

“Well, we’ll get that chance soon enough.” He sighs. When she gives him a confused look, he explains, “She called me at work today, Leia, that is.”

“And?” She feels dread settle in her gut.

He rolls his eyes and smirks, and the dread lifts slightly. “Well, let’s just say that the twins double-teamed us. Luke gave you a shovel talk about me, Leia gave me a shovel talk about you. You have a fan in Boston, Sunshine, and she may be tiny, but she’s also kind of scary.”

“Kind of?” She laughs. “I’m six inches taller than her, and she makes me feel about three feet tall. I’ve never met someone so impressive.”

“Right? I’ve got seven, and I feel the same.” He nods. “They’re coming for Thanksgiving. Her and Han. She announced that today.”

“What?” Rey’s eyes widen.

He pulls her closer to him again. “Yep. At least she said they’re staying with Luke, but she also said, and I quote, ‘You and Kes are doing dinner, Dameron. Luke can’t cook worth a shit. But get Rey to bake. Tell her I want pumpkin pie.’ At least she’s getting back to her old self, I guess.”

Rey rolls her eyes. “I should make sweet potato pie instead, just to be a nudge.”

“Do it. She always gets her way. It’ll be fun to watch her react.” He grins.

Something occurs to her. “You’re assuming I’ll be in your life two and a half months from now.” She doesn’t phrase it as a question, but he still leans back again, looking alarmed. She shakes her head and puts a gentle hand on his chest. “Sorry, I didn’t mean that as a challenge – it’s a compliment to me, Poe, to us and our judgment. It was wonder. I can’t really explain what I meant, just understand that I didn’t mean that negatively or as questioning you.”

“Do you assume the same?” He looks slightly less concerned, but his brow is furrowed.

“No.” She shakes her head, and his face falls, stuck between shock and confusion. “Bugger, I keep mucking this up.” She puts her hands on his face. “I don’t assume. I know. That’s what I meant. I know I’ll still be in your life two and a half months from now, because I’m not going anywhere either.”

He hugs her tight to him. “Don’t do that, Sunshine. You scared me there for a moment.”

He squeezes her tight, and she squeaks, “Sorry. But can’t breathe.”

“Crap!” He releases her. “Sorry about that.”

She shakes her head, standing up. “I need a shower.” She looks at him, scruffy and adorable, and yes, with a snot-mark on his t-shirt. After a beat, she holds out a hand to him. “Want to conserve water?”

He damn-near scrambles after her, taking her hand and letting her pull him to his feet. “Well, it seems the most environmentally conscious thing to do.”

She backs towards the bathroom, towing him with her. As she pulls him into the bathroom, he catches her around the waist, dropping a kiss to her shoulder, bared by her sweatshirt as it shifts down. She’s laughing as she closes the door behind them.

X X X X X X X X

At about 12:20, Poe pulls his SUV into a spot near the place Kes suggested for lunch. He looks over at Rey, who looks almost breathtakingly adorable to him with her hair braided back again and in a pair of jeans, her Converse, and one of his old Georgetown sweatshirts. It swallows her, but he doesn’t mind that at all. She’d stolen it when they dropped a small bag of her things at his house.

They’ve already decided that she’ll stay at his house tonight, and her Jeep now sits in his driveway (yet another makeout session ensued when he noticed the new car seat for Shara in Rey’s backseat). He plans to take some time cleaning that space up so that she can actually get it into the garage with his BMW. He’d been changing into jeans from his sweatpants when she started rooting around in his dresser, and he’d watched in amusement when she squeaked happily when she found what she wanted, pulled off her sweater (leaving her in her bra and tank top), and replaced it with his sweatshirt.

He must be staring, because she says, “What? Is something wrong?”

He grins at her. “You look way cuter in that than I ever will.”

She blushes lightly. “Thank you. And good, because it’s mine now.”

“OK. You can pretty much steal anything you want from my closet, Sunshine. Don’t think I didn’t see the hoodie I gave you last weekend on the back of the chair in your room.” He takes her hand and kisses the back of it. “And now I’m going to pre-emptively apologize for my dad, who is probably about to annoy us a whole lot about last night with tons of innuendo that Shara will miss but we won’t.”

“I can take it, Counselor.” She smiles.

“Good, because there they are.” He motions to Kes’s car, pulling in to a spot a few cars down.

They get out, Rey beating him this time, and head down to meet them. Almost as soon as the car stops, Shara bursts out of the backseat, and she barrels towards them. He’s glad he has a decently formed ego, because his kid heads for Rey, saying, “Rey! I misseded you!”

Rey laughs and catches Shara as the girl gets to her, lifting her to her hip. Shara leans into Rey, wrapping her arms around Rey’s neck. “I missed you too, munchkin, but I just saw you yesterday morning.”

“Too long, Rey.” The girl buries her head in Rey’s neck.

Poe can’t help but go over to them and wraps them both up in a hug. “So, did you miss me at all?”

Shara’s head pops up as Rey giggles. “Of course, Daddy, but I get to see you all the time. I want to see Rey all the time too.”

He drops a kiss to the top of Shara’s mass of curls. “I know the feeling, Share-bear.”

Rey bumps him with her hip, but she doesn’t respond, just passing Shara to him. Her shoulder is mostly fine, but he can tell that Shara is almost too big for Rey to carry around easily, at least for now. Shara hugs Poe, and he just holds her to him as Kes approaches. “Good morning, Dad.”

Rey is still at his side with one hand on Shara’s back, and Poe sees that Kes has his phone out. When Kes gets to them, he shows the screen to him and Rey. It’s a picture from seconds before, Rey looking at him fondly right after she passed Shara to him. It was a one-in-a-thousand shot, but Kes captured both he and Shara looking just as fondly back at Rey. Rey’s eyes clearly go damp, and Poe watches her step over to Kes and softly ask, “Can you text that to me, please?”

Kes wraps an arm around her shoulders. “Of course, mija.”

They head inside and luck into an open table, one of the corner booths, where he and Rey can put Shara between them, and he has Kes on his other side. It’s a relaxed lunch, Shara making them laugh with stories from school. She also tells Kes about the map in Rey’s classroom, and Kes’s eyes light up when he hears about how his history and Poe’s mom’s history are now included there. The whole time, Poe can’t take his eyes off of Rey and Shara together, Rey’s hand occasionally finding his on the booth seat behind Shara.

After they finish their food, Shara asks Rey to take her to the bathroom, and it occurs to Poe that one thing that had become challenging, taking Shara to public bathrooms, may have just gotten a little easier. He lately has favored places with individual restrooms that he can take Shara into, but she’s getting older and really needs to be able to just go into the ladies room.

He watches with what he knows is naked affection on his face as Rey takes Shara’s hand and leads her to the ladies room. “So.” Kes’s voice makes Poe jump. He looks at his dad, who lifts an eyebrow at Poe. “You should just tell her you’re completely in love with her, mijo.”

Poe blinks, and he rubs the back of his neck with one hand. “We both said something close to that already, Dad.”

If Poe was expecting his dad to admonish him or caution him, he’s pleasantly surprised. Instead, Kes just nods. “Good. I want to be that young woman’s dad, too, so I kindly ask you to not mess it up, you hear me?”

That more than almost anything today makes a lump form in Poe’s throat. “I love you, Dad.”

Kes reaches over and squeezes Poe’s shoulder. “I love you too, mijo. And I’m glad you and Rey found each other. I’m glad for all of us, especially Shara.” He grins. “Shara wouldn’t let me braid her hair this morning. She said that Rey does her hair now.”

Both men chuckle at that, and Poe looks towards the ladies room. He smiles when they emerge, Shara’s curls now tamed into a braid that matches Rey’s, if much thicker. Poe has a fleeting thought, wondering for a moment what a child of his and Rey’s would look like. He thinks he’d like another child, and he hopes that’s something Rey might want, too.

But as Rey twirls Shara, dancing her back to their table while other diners look on and smile, he realizes that this is enough for him if Rey doesn’t want to have kids. His dad is right. He needs to stop equivocating with Rey. He’s not just falling in love with Rey. He is completely head over heels, crazy in love with her. That realization makes him move from the booth, meeting them and scooping up Shara. He wraps an arm around Rey and dips her back with a little flourish as she laughs.

They sit back down, and Kes gives him a look, that Poe acknowledges by holding his hands up in surrender. When he turns to Rey, she gives him a quizzical look. He just leans over and kisses her over Shara’s head before quietly saying, “Later, at home.”

She nods and seems unfazed, going back to listening to Shara as she tells Rey about the children’s museum in Portland. Shara turns wide eyes to Poe. “Daddy, Rey’s never been to the children’s museum!” Poe and Rey exchange an amused look over the outrage Shara musters over that fact. “We have to take her right now!”

Poe looks at Rey, about to tell her they don’t have to do it today, but Rey just grins and shrugs. “I don’t have any plans.”

Poe looks at his watch. “They’re only open until 5, so we should go.” He pulls out his wallet to leave money on the table.

Kes shakes his head. “I got this. You three go. I’ll go get Bee and Shara’s things and take them to your house. Have fun.”

“Thanks, Dad.” He bumps Kes’s shoulder, and Rey slides from the booth, standing up. Shara follows her and Poe comes after, watching Rey.

Rey goes to Kes, and she leans down, kissing his cheek and hugging his shoulders. “Thank you, Kes.”

Kes wraps a protective hand around her arm, holding on to her for a moment. “Anytime, mija.”

It makes Poe happy to know that Kes is just as taken with Rey as he and Shara are. Kes never warmed to Zorii, and Zorii never warmed to Kes. They’d been cordial at best. Rey laughs as Shara pulls her from Kes. “Grandpa Kes, no more hugs, need to go! Love you!”

“Love you too, Little Bee. Behave for Rey and your dad, OK?” Kes winks at Shara.

“OK! Bye!” She takes Rey’s hand and pulls her to the door.

Poe shakes his head and squeezes his dad’s shoulder. “Thanks, Dad.”

“Tell her, Poe.” Kes gives him a stern look.

“Give us some time, Dad. We’ve both got a lot of baggage, but neither of us is running. She’s the one, you know?” Unconsciously, Poe reaches up and wraps his hand around his mom’s ring.

The move clearly isn’t lost on Kes, who stands up and wraps Poe up in a hug. “Yeah, I do know, and I’m damned happy for you, son. I’m happy for all three of you.”

Poe steps back, swallowing hard. “Me too, Dad. Me too.”


	9. Titles and Addresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Shara come to an agreement on something, and so do Rey and Poe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Time jump!
> 
> Disclaimer per usual – I do not own Star Wars or any aspect of the SW universe; just a fan with an idea. No profit here, just fun for me.

It’s nearly Thanksgiving, and Rey is picking through the produce section at the Whole Foods near her school in Portland. She has a list from Poe, as he has a late meeting tonight, very unusual for a Friday, so Rey got Shara from school, and they’re shopping. “Rey! Is this what Daddy needs?”

Rey squats down to examine the bag of carrots in Shara’s hand. “Perfect, munchkin. We need two. Can you go get one more? Remember, your dad has to cook for an army.”

“OK!” Shara heads back to the carrots, and Rey grins as she goes.

Rey grins, checking the carrots off of the list and refocusing on the onions she was picking out but also keeping an eye on Shara. In addition to Luke, Han, Leia, Rose, and Finn, they got a call yesterday that Han and Leia are bringing Kes’s friend Wedge, Leia’s assistant Kaydel, and their old friends Lando and Chewie. She and Poe have to talk tonight, they know, because Han said maybe Lando and Chewie could stay at her house and Kaydel in Poe’s guest room.

The problem with that is that she hasn’t really lived at her house in two months. Most of her clothes are in the closet in Poe’s guest room, her fridge is empty, and the house is likely a bit musty. She sighs.

That first Saturday night, they’d gotten Shara to bed, waited an hour, then retreated to his bedroom, where they’d, his words, ‘broken in’ his bed, then re-dressed in PJs before falling asleep wrapped up in each other, the alarm on his phone set for 4 a.m. They’ve done that pretty much every night since. She blushes lightly as she thinks about it. Not every night for all of that. Sometimes, they just sleep. But now, they have to decide what to do. The only person who knows right now is Kes.

“Rey, here are the cawwots.” Rey grins. Shara sometimes struggles with Rs when she’s excited. “What next?”

“You are a great helper, munchkin. See those bags of potatoes? Go grab us a good one.” Rey points.

Last night, they’d had their closest thing to a fight so far. He just wants her to move in with them officially, to talk to Shara, everything. She’s still afraid, most of all that it will upset Shara. She knows that’s a little silly, but there’s a difference between being a friend, even a girlfriend, of her dad’s and living in Poe’s room. And honestly, moving in for real, giving up her house, it’s terrifying to her.

He’d taken that as her meaning she doesn’t trust him, that she doesn’t believe in them. She’d finally had to raise her voice, her first time with him, to say that everything fell apart with Ben just after she’d moved in with him. He’d hugged her then, and he’d apologized. She’d stopped him, telling him that she knows she needs to keep talking to him. They’d finally decided to table the issue until tonight after acknowledging that they both could have handled the conversation better.

Shara comes back with the potatoes, and Rey bags up the onions they need. She puts both in the basket, and Shara climbs up on it, riding along between Rey and the basket as Rey quickly gets everything else they need, adding in some decorated Thanksgiving cookies for Shara, some of the coffee Poe likes, and a tea she can’t get at most grocery stores.

As they get to the checkout line, Rey starts to unload the cart onto the belt, Shara helping with the things she can lift. There is an older woman paying in front of them, and she watches Rey and Shara as her own groceries are bagged. When Rey catches her eye, the woman says, “Your daughter is adorable.”

Rey freezes, glancing at Shara. Rey suppresses her need to cringe when she can tell that Shara heard the woman. Instead of seeming upset, though, Shara grins. “Thank you! My mama is pretty too, isn’t she?”

It takes Rey a moment to realize that Shara is talking about her, and she blinks a few times. The woman, clearly unaware how out of sorts Rey suddenly is, just laughs. “You’re right, she is! Happy Thanksgiving!”

Rey returns the sentiment softly as Shara waves to the woman, and then she hugs Shara quickly before finishing unloading the basket. Her brain feels like it’s suddenly stuck in neutral, and she can tell when Shara goes quiet that Shara has noticed. She pays for the groceries, taking them out with Shara, who is watching Rey with a careful, assessing look that makes Rey think about how Shara will look when she’s older.

Once they’ve unloaded the basket and are settled in their seats, Shara speaks up quietly before Rey can back her Jeep out of her parking spot. “Rey, do you want to be my mama? I’m sorry if you don’t, if I said something wrong. Don’t be mad.”

Rey whips her head around, her mouth opening in shock. She looks at Shara for a moment, and the girl looks so worried that Rey’s heart sinks. She shakes herself mentally. She unbuckles her seat belt, leaving the car running because it’s too cold not to, and climbs into the back of the Jeep with Shara. She holds her arms out to Shara, and the girl undoes her own seat belt and scrambles into Rey’s lap.

Rey hugs her close, and says, “You didn’t say anything wrong, munchkin.” Shara sniffles a little and hugs Rey back.

After a moment, Rey moves Shara so that she can see Shara’s face. “Munchkin, do you want me to be your mama?”

“Yes.” The girl doesn’t even hesitate a little. “So, will you be my mama?”

“Oh, Share-bear, it’s not that simple. I’d love that, and I’m so honored that you want me to be that for you, but your dad and I have to talk about this. It’s something important, and I can’t say yes to that without knowing that he is comfortable with it.” Rey brushes some loose curls back from Shara’s face. “Does that make sense?”

“Yes.” Shara nods. “I love you, Rey.”

Rey has to blink back tears as she hugs Shara close again. “Love you too, munchkin.” After a while, she says, “We good, Share-bear?”

She grins a little and nods. “I tell Daddy that I don’t like him to call me that in front of people, but I like it when you say it.” It had only been days after hearing it that Rey started using it, too.

With a laugh, Rey kisses Shara’s forehead and shifts her back into her car seat. “Let’s have that be our little secret, OK?”

Shara nods enthusiastically, and moments later, Rey is back in the front seat, backing out and taking them home to Poe’s house. As much as the moment was lightened, Rey knows they now have two things to talk about tonight.

All the way home, Shara sings with the music from Rey’s phone, which she holds in the back, listening to songs from a Disney album Rey found. Rey lets her mind wander. The last couple of months have been the happiest of her life. The three of them have rarely been apart except for school and work and the occasional date night when Kes takes Shara. They’ve gone to the museum, into Boston for the day, apple picking, and a lot of other things (often joined by Kes), and for the first time in her life, Rey feels like she’s part of an actual family.

She’s careful with things because she’s so afraid of breaking this magic bubble it feels like she’s living in. She’s even gone back to her therapist to talk about it. Dr. Kanata tells her that she’s making brilliant progress and to acknowledge the fear but not let it take over. Rey knows the wise older woman is right, and it’s something she takes a moment to say to herself every morning, that it’s OK to be afraid but not OK to let it control her.

A few hours later, Rey is cleaning the kitchen while Shara plays upstairs with Bee. Rey had made spaghetti with a simple marinara, one of the things she can do quickly and decently well. She also made some fresh bread, which is already on the counter. She has a plate set aside for Poe, sitting in the warming drawer under his oven. She knows he’ll be home any minute, as he texted her when he left the office.

When she hears the garage door open, she grabs a bottle of red wine and pours him a glass and a second one for herself. “Liquid courage,” she mutters under her breath.

The door to the garage opens, and a tired-looking Poe comes in. He lights up when he sees her, dropping his bag and suit jacket by the back door. He comes to her, taking the wine and leaning down to kiss her. When he pulls back, he says, “This is way better than when Dad gets Shara after I have to work late, just so you know.”

She chuckles and waves him towards the bar, and he obeys, settling where she has a place set. She gets his plate and sits it in front of him. He thanks her and digs in, and she leans forward on her elbows. “We got everything at the store for Thursday.” It’s Friday night, so at least they have the weekend to figure out what to tell people.

He clearly wants it settled, though, as he replies, “Thanks, Sunshine. So, what are we saying to people? Any ideas?”

“There’s a slight complication about that.” She smiles a little tentatively, bringing her wine and coming to sit next to him at the bar.

He gives her a curious look. “Do tell.”

She swallows, screws up her courage, and tells him what happened with Shara at the store. He eyes her as she talks, and when she finishes, he just leans in and kisses her gently after she says she wants his opinion.

“What do you want, Rey? Of course that’s what I want. I didn’t want to rush you or push you, but I’m kind of glad that Shara did.” He reaches over and takes her hand.

“I am, too. And it’s what I want too.” She turns her hand over under his, entwining their fingers.

“So, we can tell everyone and you’ll move in for real, start staying full-time in my room?” He prompts.

She takes a deep breath. “It’s just a lot, Poe.”

“No it not!” They both jump and look towards the door to the kitchen, where Shara stands with Bee. “You already sleep in Daddy’s room. I don’t know why you always leave in the morning.”’

Poe recovers first, going over to Shara and crouching down in front of her. “How did you know that, Share-bear?”

“One night in Sep, um, September, there was that storm?” Rey joins Poe in front of Shara, sitting cross-legged on the floor. Shara climbs into Poe’s lap as Poe sits next to them, and she goes on, “I try to be brave and hugging my softies helps, but it woke me up and I wanted to make sure Rey didn’t need a softie to not be scareded.”

Rey smiles at Shara’s term for stuffed animals. Then, she sighs. “And I wasn’t there in the guest room, so you were worried and went to your dad’s room?” She catches Poe’s eye, and he shrugs, looking sheepish.

“Uh huh. But I wasn’t worried anymore, because I saw you were with Daddy, and he had his arms around you and you were safe and you were both sleepin’ so I didn’t want to wake you. I went back to my room and went back to sleep. But I hear you in the morning sometimes. Daddy’s alarm goes off when it still dark, and I hear you in the hall.” Shara smiles. “You always stop and pet Bee.”

It’s true, Rey does always stop and scratch Bee’s ears. She swallows hard. “And it’s OK with you, if I’m in there with your dad every night?”

“Of course! I could tell you was a little sad before. You don’t seem sad anymore. Same with Daddy.” Shara clambers out of his lap to go to Rey’s. She wraps her arms around Rey’s neck, hugging her, and Rey wraps her arms around Shara, squeezing her tight.

X X X X X X X X

Poe watches, and he reminds himself that they really don’t give kids enough credit. He’s about to say something when Shara leans back and looks at Rey. “Did you ask Daddy about being my mama?”

“Yes. He’s fine with it.” She looks over at Poe, and he nods. This unexpected moment is one that makes his heart feel lighter than it has been since his mom died. “So if it’s what you really want, yes, I will be your mama, Shara Bey Dameron.”

Poe’s eyes grow damp as Shara squeaks happily and buries her little face in Rey’s neck, murmuring, “Mama. My Mama.”

Rey blinks, and he sees she has tears in her eyes, too. She holds Shara, rocking her back and forth. After a moment. Shara pulls back and makes them both laugh. “Dat was heavy. Mama, can I have a turkey cookie?”

Poe grins. Kids are incredible in their ability to process things and move on. Rey sniffles. “Yes, munchkin. They’re on the plate.”

“Can I take it to my room?” She looks at Poe this time. He’s the stickler on food upstairs.

“If you’re careful and take a paper towel. If it’s not chocolate, it’s OK for Bee to help you with crumbs.” He tries to sound serious, but he know he fails. He might’ve usually said no, but he really wants to talk to Rey alone now.

“Yes, Daddy!” Shara jumps up and grabs the cookie and paper towel, and he and Rey both watch her run down the hall, Bee close on her heels, Shara telling Bee as they go that they have a mama now.

They sit there in silence for a moment before Poe reaches over and puts a hand on Rey’s knee, turning her, her leggings easily sliding on the wood floor, so that they’re sitting facing each other, knee to knee. He can see that Rey is still struggling with her emotions a little, so he reaches out and takes her hands in his. “You all right?”

She sniffles. “Yes. Happy tears.”

“I really just want to be straight with everyone, Sunshine. Can we do that?” He squeezes her hands. “I know you’re scared. I know you are afraid of this slipping away. I won’t let it. I’m holding on with both hands.”

She nods. “I know, and I am too. I am happier than I have ever been, so I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop just like it always has.”

Her voice is small and scared, and he’s just not OK with it. He wants to do something to show her just how all in he is, and he suddenly knows exactly what to do. “Rey, I love you more than breathing. I love how you love me, how you love Shara. I love how you’ve just sort of folded into our lives and let us fold into yours. This is it for me, for us. This is what I’ve wanted all my life, this feeling right here.”

She bites her lip, and some tears escape. He reaches up and cups her face in his hands, brushing the tears away. “Me too. All of it. It just always slips away from me, this feeling.”

“Not this time.” He shakes his head, and pulls his hands back, making her blink in surprise. He takes a deep breath, and then he moves his hands to the chain around his neck, pulling it over his head. Rey’s eyes widen as he does so, and before she can protest, he slips the chain over her head. “I know we’re not ready for this to be on your hand yet, Sunshine, but it belongs with you now. I’ve been wanting to do this since September, but I didn’t want to scare you away.”

Her eyes well with even more tears, and her hand wraps tight around the ring. She looks stunned, and he fills the silence. “So, can we please just tell people and move the rest of your stuff here?” He looks at her beseechingly.

She huffs out a breath, and she moves quickly (and with an agility and flexibility he envies). A moment later, she’s perched in his lap, straddling him, and she kisses him, pressing her body to his. The kiss is soft and languid, reminding him of the kisses they traded that first night out on his deck. He wants to keep doing this for the next few hours or so, but he has to pull back a moment later. He touches his forehead to hers. “Was that a yes?” She nods, and he says, “OK, now we need to get up before we give Shara a show and before my knees decide that I just have to live down here forever.”

She laughs and gently pushes off of him, standing up. Once she’s on her feet, she holds her hands out to him, pulling him to his feet with far less grace than she managed. She kisses him again and asks, “Will Kes be all right with this?” She motions to the ring.

He nods. “I’m sure he will. He loves you a whole hell of a lot, Rey.”

“I love him too, Poe. It’s awfully nice to have a dad. It’s really my first time. Ben Kenobi was lovely and kind, but he was more of a benevolent uncle, you know?” She hesitates. “Are you really OK with Shara calling me Mama? I don’t want to overstep, Poe.”

“Rey, in two months you’ve been more of a mother to Shara than Zorii has been in four years. On paper, as you know, Shara doesn’t have a mother anymore, thanks to Zorii’s own choice. But that doesn’t matter either way – you may not have given birth to her, but you appear to love her as if you did. Am I wrong about that?” He cocks his head at her.

“You look like Bee when you do that, and no, you’re not wrong.” She bites her lip. “I’d walk through fire for her, to keep her safe.”

“I’ll ignore the fact that you just said I look like my dog.” He lifts an eyebrow at her, and he’s gratified to hear a giggle escape from her. “And I know you would. So, we’re telling people?”

After a beat, she nods. “Yes. And we can move my stuff from the guest room tomorrow. We also have to go air out my house and stock the fridge with basics. If we get some time next week, I’ll tell Leia I want to let my lease run out and then not renew.”

“She’ll let you break it early if you want to, but you need to do what makes you feel the most comfortable.” Poe brushes her hair back. “I’m sorry for how I reacted last night.”

“You apologized last night, Poe. It’s OK.” She puts a hand on his chest.

“No, I really thought about it today. I was sorry last night, but I’m even more sorry today. I need to acknowledge that Zorii’s leaving the way she did has made me lose a little confidence. It reared its ugly head last night. I know you’re sure of me, Rey, just like I am sure of you.” He sighs. “We both just need to work on being sure of ourselves, don’t we?”

She moves into him, wrapping her arms around his waist and putting her head on his shoulder. “Well put, Counselor.” She lifts her head. “I have an idea, but you can say no if you want to.”

“Shoot, Sunshine.” He prompts her.

“Would you be willing to go with me to see my therapist once or twice? She does couples too, and it might be good for us to figure out each others’ clues and tells, to see when we’re struggling. She’s good at helping people be more direct with each other.” Her eyes are wide, and he can tell she was a little afraid to ask this of him.

“Sunshine, I’d be happy to do that.” He hugs her to him. “I actually had that thought today, that couples counseling would be a good idea for us.”

She relaxes in his arms, tucking her face into his neck. “It doesn’t have to be Maz, I mean, Dr. Kanata, if you would prefer someone new.”

Poe shakes his head. “No, let’s go to her. I know you like and respect her, and you told me that you’ve talked to her about me and Shara. It’s not like we’re in conflict and need a neutral mediator. Someone who knows you and knows of me seems ideal.”

She says, “OK, I’ll talk to her. She may want to see you once separately first. Is that all right?”

He nods, turning his head to drop a kiss to her temple. “It’s definitely all right. Remember, I saw someone after Ben and Zorii. I have an idea of the drill.”

“Thank you for being willing.” She leans up again. “And apology accepted, even if not necessary.” She looks at the bar. “Do you want me to warm up your food again?”

He shakes his head. “I can do it. Sit,” he motions to the barstool next to his, “Drink your wine. We need to game plan how to message all of this. Dad was coming over tomorrow to help me drag the big folding table I have out of the basement. We can start with him. He’s the most important one anyway. And remember, Finn and Rose were coming over tomorrow afternoon to help re-arrange the living room to make room for the table. We can tell them too, but wear earplugs. Rosie’s going to shriek.”

“Will do, and of course, we’re feeding them tacos, at Shara’s request.” Rey grins. “I think she’d eat tacos every day if we let her.”

He nods as he puts his plate in the microwave, his heart swelling at Rey saying “we.” He settles back down to eat, and she grabs a piece of paper and a pen from a basket on the bar. When he lifts an eyebrow at her, she explains, “We have a lot to do. I need a list.”

“Fair point.” He grins. She’s a lot like him in some ways. He’s a list-maker too. He eats and watches her make a detailed list of things to do in the next week, and his heart melts a little every time she absently wraps her left hand around the ring hanging from the necklace, just reinforcing that it was the right thing to do.

X X X X X X X X

By the Tuesday before Thanksgiving, Rey honestly cannot wait for the holiday to come and go. As expected, Kes had been over the moon when they told him Saturday morning. When he saw Poe’s necklace with the ring on it around her neck instead, he’d actually cried. Even more meaningfully, he’d shown up on Sunday morning with a new necklace for Poe, this one with his own wedding ring on it, for Poe to wear when he and Rey eventually get married.

That had reduced all of them to weepy messes, something they did their best to get past Shara. She’s already excited about having Rey be her mama and Rey moving in officially; they don’t want to get her all wound up about a wedding, too, especially when they aren’t even actually engaged. Shara did notice the necklaces, but she doesn’t really understand what they are.

Poe had to go to the office yesterday and today, but she’s off and so is Shara. Kes helped with Shara yesterday, but this morning she and Shara are going over to Rey’s house to make sure it’s ready for guests, and then they’re going to meet Poe for lunch in Portland. He’s off starting this afternoon until Monday. She’s getting dressed now, putting on a little makeup as she thinks about the last few days.

Rey knows now that any concerns she’d had about Shara being upset were kind of ridiculous. Very early on Saturday morning, Shara climbed into their bed, trundling up and squashing herself between Rey and Poe. Rey had loved it while simultaneously being grateful that they’ve been diligent about putting clothes back on after any adult activities they engage in after Shara goes to bed.

Rey had rolled over, letting Shara snuggle into her. As they both fell back asleep, she could see Poe watching them with nearly overwhelming fondness. She’d mouthed “I love you” to him as she drifted off, feeling his hand on her arm, squeezing gently.

For the others (Rose and Finn aside – Poe had been correct, Rose had shrieked loudly), they’ve decided to wait to tell them as needed – basically, when they arrive. Poe knows Kaydel, and he’s fine with her staying with them; however, he’s going to give her the option of taking the guest room here or the master at Rey’s house, since Rey won’t be there.

The other exception is Luke. Yesterday, Kes took Shara for part of the day, and she went and met Luke for lunch. She’d told him what was up and asked his advice about talking to Leia and Han. Luke had growled a bit about having another conversation with Poe, and Rey had growled right back that he would do no such thing. Happily, he’d been amused. He’d also had a laugh over the fact that they’ve mostly kept this from Leia, seeming almost gleeful that he knows something that she doesn’t.

Before she left, though, he’d given her a bear hug. He’d told her he was happy for her and Poe and not to worry about Leia and Han, that they’ll be happy for her. Then he’d made her smile sadly by saying he was sorry for not introducing them himself. She’d replied, “Luke, I appreciate that, but honestly, I think we met at exactly the right time and weirdly enough, in the right way. We have stuff, you know? But we’re both to a place where we can work through it. I don’t know if I was before.”

He’d smiled and tapped the ring. “Shara would have liked you – Poe’s mom, that is. She was an amazing lady. So damned smart, a talented pilot – yes, she was a pilot – Poe is too, by the way. He’s been fully licensed as a private pilot since he was nineteen.”

She’d been surprised by that. “What? He never said!”

Luke had shrugged. “His mom started teaching him when he was a kid. It scared the hell out of Kes. Poe wanted to go into the military, even was accepted to the Naval Academy, but Kes asked him not to go. I think it was the only time in Poe’s life that Kes really pushed back – well, then, and maybe on Zorii, who was a terrible fit for Poe. Kes was terrified of losing Poe. I honestly think it would have killed him. You can probably already tell that while he has his old friends, Poe and Shara are his life.”

She’d been confused. “Wait, his mom was a pilot? I thought she worked with Leia?”

He’d chuckled. “Shara Bey and Leia met when they were young. Shara was one of many pilots Leia employed. It was something Shara could do from Virginia Beach, especially when Leia was in DC, which I know you know was often. You know about Leia’s adoptive parents – Bail Organa was a Senator from Florida. Leia has a lot of ties in DC, so Shara would just go hop on the Lear and get Leia to take her all over. When Poe wasn’t in school, he went with her. He was only in second grade when she died. Poe and Kes were both just broken. Trust me, kid,” he points to her necklace, “Him giving you that means a hell of a lot. Poe has had that around his neck since he was fifteen. Kes let him have it when he started high school.”

Rey had digested that for a moment, and she’s still digesting it now. She wants to ask Poe about the piloting, but she doesn’t want to push him on it if he doesn’t want to talk about it. Luke had assured her that he would probably love to talk about it with her, but considering how open he has been about everything else, she’s not as sure as Luke.

“Mama?” Rey turns to see Shara standing there in an adorable sweatshirt covered in rainbows, some leggings that kind of match, and a pair of sparkly purple winter boots that look like Uggs (but Rey knows they’re a knockoff), dressed for the cool day. “I dressed myself!”

Rey grins. “You look adorable, Share-bear. Do you want me to do your hair?”

Shara runs over and hugs her legs. “Yes! One braid today?”

“Whatever you want, munchkin. Go get me your brush, and I can do it in here.” Rey tousles her hair, and Shara scoots out of the room.

Rey finishes her lipstick, checking herself in the mirror. She’s wearing skinny jeans, a turtleneck with a pretty dark green tunic sweater over it, and her own Uggs, hers just brown. She hates it when her feet get cold, and what they lack in style they make up for in warmth. Her hair is in a low, loose ponytail, and she has her necklace showing on top of the sweater.

“You look pretty, Mama.” Rey looks over to see that Shara returned.

“Thank you, munchkin. Let’s get your hair done so we can go by my house and then go meet your dad.” Shara runs over, and Rey gets to work taming the curls into a braid.

Just under two hours later, Rey pulls in next to Poe’s BMW at a pizza place he and Shara recommended in South Portland. She eyes her old Jeep as she gets out. Poe has been after her to think about a new car. Her Jeep, an old Cherokee 4X4, has broken down twice in the last two months. It occurs to her that she can afford to if Leia pulls strings to let her out of her lease.

She doesn’t want to be completely dependent on Poe – he already refused to let her pay the mortgage after her lease is over. He said it’s not that big and that it’s not necessary, but at her insistence, he did run her through the monthly expenses for the house. She’d been surprised – he must have put a fair amount of money down on the place, because it’s actually less than her lease on her house. He and Kes had also added a lot of insulation to the walls when they remodeled the house, so the utilities aren’t bad either.

She walks around the car and takes Shara’s hand. As she does, she notices a newer Subaru Forester on the other side of Poe’s car. It’s a nice car. She files that thought away. That might easily fit in her budget. Shara drags her towards the door, and Poe is waiting for them just inside. She smiles when she sees him. He’s dressed way down for a work day, but no one has had court this week, and it’s been very quiet at his office according to him. He’s actually dressed in almost exactly what he wore for their first date night.

He comes over and kisses her. “Hey Sunshine.” He picks Shara up and settles her on his hip. “Hey Share-bear.”

“Hi Daddy!” She plants a slightly messy kiss on Poe’s cheek, and they all laugh.

An hour later, she and Poe are watching Shara from across the room. They’d run into another family from Shara’s school, and the mom is watching as her son and Shara try to play video games that the place has along the wall. Rey is next to Poe, her foot wrapped around his ankle, and she’s full of pizza and the most relaxed she’s been in a few days.

He rubs her arm. “This is nice. The last few days, trying to get ready for everyone, have been nuts, you know?”

She nods, dropping her head to his shoulder, amused that he basically just read her mind. “At least I didn’t have to work. I’m glad you’re done for the week.”

He turns his head and kisses the top of hers. “Me too.”

After a moment, she says, “So, Luke told me something yesterday, something I didn’t know. He said you won’t mind if I ask you about it.”

“Well, now I’m intrigued.” He leans back slightly, and she lifts her head to look at him.

She hesitates briefly, and then she asks with a small smile, “Were you going to tell me that you can fly a plane?”

X X X X X X X X

He blinks. That’s not what he was expecting her to ask. “It didn’t really come up, Sunshine.” He pauses when her smile falters a little. “Sorry, I didn’t mean that defensively. It just really didn’t come up.” He rakes a hand through his hair. “Yes, I still have my license. I actually want to get some hours in next month. I can take you and Shara up if you want me to and if the weather’s OK.”

“What plane do you use?” She looks curious, and he’s relieved that she’s not upset at him for not telling her.

“Han has a few, one small jet that I like to fly and he lets me use sometimes. I was going to talk to him about it this week.” He shrugs. “What else did Luke tell you?”

“Probably more than he should have. He told me about the Naval Academy.” She cocks her head at him.

Poe sighs. “Busybodys, all of them.”

Rey laughs. “They can’t help themselves.” She gets serious. “You don’t have to tell me about it. I mainly just don’t want to hide that I know about it.”

“No, it’s fine, Sunshine.” He thinks about it for a moment. “I think Luke thinks it was a bigger deal than it was. What did he tell you?”

“He said you were accepted but that Kes asked you not to go.” She takes his hand.

“That’s sort of what happened, I guess.” He squeezes her hand. “But I think Luke thinks it was a big deal to me to not go. It wasn’t. That whole mess was a big misunderstanding between me and Dad. I told you Dad was in the Navy, right?” She nods, and he continues, “I thought it was what he would want, a way to follow in his footsteps and in Mom’s.”

“But?” She prompts.

“But I mistook his support for encouragement, and he thought it was something I really wanted. When the appointment came in, I wasn’t happy, to be honest. I don’t think military life would have suited me well.” He gives her a sheepish smile. “I think Dad saw an opening when I wasn’t ecstatic. The minute he asked me not to take the appointment, I think my basic reaction was, ‘Oh, thank God.’”

She laughs. “I’m picturing this, and it’s amusing as hell.”

He nods. “We both still laugh about it. I did get my license – I love flying. But I didn’t really want to do what Mom did. I ended up at UVA studying Public Policy. I never wanted to be that far from Dad. Honestly, I took the job I was offered in Boston because it was where Leia was and it was what I was offered. It was that or somewhere even further away from Dad. Not taking that is not one of the greatest disappointments of my life, not by a long shot. I literally have zero regrets about it.”

“I was accepted at Oxford. Went to Brown instead, then grad school at BU. I just wanted something different.” She squeezes his hand. “I don’t really have regrets either, especially not now. I did feel sorry for myself now and then after Ben, though.”

He leans in and kisses her. When he leans back, he says, “I, for one, am very happy that you decided to say yes to Brown instead of Oxford.”

She laughs and snuggles into him, smiling as she watches Shara celebrate something on her video game. “Me too.” She looks up at him. “So, this week. How are we going to survive this? You know Leia and Han are going to bug the crap out of us both.”

He laughs. “My plan involves lots of red wine. Vodka in the mornings, because bloody marys. What do you think?”

“That sounds like an excellent plan to me.” She kisses his cheek. “Since most of them are leaving Friday morning, if Leia lets me out of my lease, want to go car shopping with me? I can manage a car payment on something brand new if I’m not paying rent and since you won’t let me give you anything on the mortgage.” She pokes his side gently.

He grins, and relief washes over him. He’s been worried sick about her and her old Jeep. “I told you, Sunshine, it’s just not a big burden. I mean, you’ve seen the numbers. And I’ll feel a lot better if you have something more reliable. What are you thinking about?”

“I like the Subarus. They’re supposed to handle the winters really well.” She sits up a little.

“Those are nice, I think.” He pulls out his phone and pulls up a site he’d been looking at earlier. “And look, good safety ratings and good ratings on Consumer Reports.”

She narrows her eyes at him. “And you just had that handy, did you?”

He freezes for a moment, but she can’t hold her expression, laughing out loud. He rolls his eyes. “What? It was boring today, and I was trying to look busy.”

She shakes her head. “OK, show me. I know you’ve probably got a few bookmarked.”

He starts to protest, but then he shrugs. It’s not like she’s wrong. He pulls up the Consumer Reports site, and he can’t help but think to himself that something this mundane shouldn’t make him so happy. He’s also just going to enjoy this quiet day with her and Shara, because he knows that as of tomorrow, the circus is in town.


	10. Happy *#$%ing Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe gets a serious surprise on Thanksgiving Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So, there had to be *some* conflict!
> 
> Language gets a bit salty here, but not so much that I feel the need to change the rating.
> 
> Disclaimer per usual – I do not own Star Wars or any aspect of the SW universe; just a fan with an idea. No profit here, just fun for me.

“Happy Thanksgiving!” Rey jerks awake as Shara lands on the bed, and she looks over to see Poe push up briefly on his elbows before groaning and dropping back onto the bed.

Looking at the clock, Rey snorts. It’s not quite six in the morning, and they were up late the night before prepping things for the early-afternoon Thanksgiving dinner they have planned. Rey finished the baking just as Poe finished chopping and preparing everything. They’d fallen into bed a little before one without even changing out of their dirty t-shirts and sweats. He’d been tossing and turning when she dropped off, so she wonders how long it took him to fall asleep.

Shaking her head, Rey looks at Shara. “Come on, munchkin. We can let your dad sleep. Can’t have him be a grumpy bear on Thanksgiving.”

Shara giggles. “OK, Mama. I’ll take Bee out. Meet you downstairs? Can we make waffles?”

Rey warms all over. She still is nearly overwhelmed every time Shara calls her Mama. “Sounds good, Share-bear.”

Shara jumps off of the bed, calling Bee. “And you can kiss Daddy good morning, now. I leaving.”

Poe snorts from his spot on the bed, and as Shara leaves, his arm snakes out and gets Rey around her waist. He pulls her to his side before she can protest, and she finds herself tucked into him. She rolls over and looks at him. He looks exhausted, and she leans in, kissing him gently. When she pulls back, she says, “You can sleep a while longer. I don’t mind.”

“It’s OK. I can get up.” He insists, but she almost laughs at how groggy he sounds.

She kisses him again and then slides from his grip and off the bed. “Nope. Sleep. You’ve got more to do today than I do.” She walks around the bed to his side, leaning on it.

“But Shara is up.” He tries one more time.

“And you don’t have to manage that by yourself anymore.” She brushes his hair back as he turns over, his eyes closing. “I got this. Sleep, Poe.”

“Maybe just a few more minutes.” She can tell he’s fighting it, but in a moment he goes still.

She knows he’s out again. She goes in the bathroom, and a few minutes later emerges in some clean sweats and one of his sweatshirts, slouchy socks on her feet. She shoots one last fond look at the bed, and then she heads down to join Shara. The guest room door is closed, the room empty. Leia’s assistant decided to stay at Rey’s house with Chewie and Lando.

It’s more than half-past seven when Poe comes downstairs, dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt and looking a lot better, also clearly freshly showered, based on how damp his hair is. Shara is watching TV in the living room, so he comes to Rey, getting behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He kisses her temple before perching his chin on her shoulder. “Thank you.”

She nods and turns in his arms. “No problem. You looked exhausted. When did you fall asleep?”

He grimaces and shrugs, releasing her as he goes over to the coffee maker. “After two.”

She furrows her brow. “We were both wiped out. Was something wrong?”

He turns with a cup of coffee in hand. “It’s going to be a bit of a long, weird day, you know?”

“You’re worried about Leia and Han?” She frowns and gets a plate from the warming drawer, one with some waffles on it.

He shakes his head and sits at the bar. “Not really worried. I do want them to be good with this, though.” He motions between them. “And thanks for breakfast.”

She nods, settling next to him with a cup of tea in hand. “Their approval matters to you.”

She didn’t phrase it as a question, but he still nods. “It does. Dad and I were a mess after Mom died. Leia came and spent weeks with us. She and Han brought Ben, and we all ended up in the same area until we got out of high school. Then Leia moved up to Boston, to run the charity organization she’s still the head of. She spent years on politics, a lot of lobbying and such. She was ready to, her words, ‘Leave the family business.’”

“But for those years when you were in school, she stepped in a lot, right?” Rey presses him a little, and he nods.

“Yes. And it was welcome.” He sighs. “I do sometimes wonder, though, if that was the beginning of things falling apart with Ben.”

“Even if it was, that’s not your fault, Poe.” She bumps his leg. “And no more of that today, you. We’re cooking all morning and then making everyone clean up while we watch football and tell them how they’re loading the dishwasher wrong.”

He snorts. “I like the way you think, Sunshine.” He looks at her. “Thanks. Don’t let me get too into my head today, OK? Leia can make me feel like a kid, sometimes in a less-than-good way. She doesn’t mean to – it just is a weird dynamic we have.”

“I will do my best.” She leans over and kisses him. “And now, I’m going to go shower. Do you need my help with anything first?”

“Nope.” He shakes his head. “I got this. Tag out, Sunshine.”

She smiles and nods, feeling his eyes on her as she leaves the kitchen. She climbs the stairs, still a little taken aback at the changes to her life in the last few months. It’s insane to her that she basically lives here now (though they do need to pack up her house and move some things out). Luckily, only a few pieces of the furniture there are hers – the rest were furnished in the house. She’s fairly certain they can pack her up in a day.

She gets into their bedroom, and she smiles. One of her quilts is now across the foot of the bed, and there are extra blankets on her side. Her phone is on the nightstand, stacked on top of her iPad. There’s also a small box of her jewelry on the dresser and a picture of her and Ben Kenobi from her high school graduation mixed in with his own family pictures.

Grabbing some clean leggings, underwear, and an oversized sweatshirt from the drawers (Poe assured her that this will be a casual affair today), she heads into the bathroom. There is similar evidence of her in here, and she turns on the water in his oversized spa shower (her favorite thing in his house except maybe the kitchen and far superior to the small shower in the guest room). She sheds her clothes, and as she steps under the hot water, she thinks about something she saw tucked into one of the drawers she has taken over from him.

Her passport is there. She grins as she starts to wash her hair. Poe surprised her and Shara yesterday with an idea he has, and she and Shara had enthusiastically agreed. He’d reserved a cabin on a week-long cruise out of San Juan right after Christmas. He said it’s been a while since he’s had a proper vacation, and since he has a ton of vacation time saved up and she and Shara are still off from school, he thought it would be fun for the three of them to go on a cruise of the southern Caribbean.

She sighs. She’s never had anyone think about things like this for her. She did insist on paying him for her plane ticket at least. The ship will have child care on board, so they’ll get to have lots of date nights while Shara plays with the other kids on the ship. She’s excited but a little wary, having never been on a cruise. Poe swears they’re fun, that he and his dad did them back when Poe was a teenager. She’s excited about it – she’s never been to the Caribbean, and she’s looking forward to that and to the warmth.

She rinses her hair, surprised at how relaxed she is in this new environment. Even with all their baggage, it’s awfully easy to be with him and Shara, easy in a way she never could have imagined. Relishing the hot water a moment longer, she mumbles, “Happy Thanksgiving,” with a smile.

X X X X X X X X

Poe watches Rey go upstairs. He has to shake his head and make himself not think about her naked in his (their) shower. He’s still stunned that she’s with him, that she is wearing his mom’s ring around her neck. He’s not entirely sure what he did right to get here, but he’ll take it.

He swallows a smile as he thinks about the trip they’re going to take after Christmas. He knows that cruises are a little cheesy, but they’re easy and relaxing. He knows Shara will love it, and it will be nice to have a week together like that. He hasn’t really traveled much with Shara; he knows he should have, he just felt a little overwhelmed and afraid of trying it on his own. Shara isn’t difficult, and they really were fine before Rey. Now, though, he realizes just how much better off he is in particular, but Shara is too.

He gets to work, pulling out everything they prepped the night before. He’s feeding thirteen people today including himself, and he has a lot to get done. At least Rose, Finn, his dad, and Wedge are coming over soon to help. He also has zero doubt that Leia, Han, and Luke will show up early. He’s slightly relieved that Connix convinced Lando and Chewie to drive around and look at lighthouses, even though none will really be open due to the holiday. Maybe they can manage the family weirdness before they get here.

Rey comes back down about forty minutes later, and he grins at her appearance in leggings, a long tunic sweatshirt, and Uggs. Her hair is braided back as usual, and he can see that it’s still a little damp from the shower. Before coming to the kitchen, she goes over to Shara, and he can hear them talking. After a moment, Shara brings her milk cup to the kitchen and then heads upstairs. He looks at Rey, puzzled.

Rey shrugs. “I asked her to go get dressed.”

He rolls his eyes. “She would have fought me on it. You know that, right?”

She laughs, coming over and putting the tea kettle on to make herself more tea. “I’m the flavor of the month, Poe. She’ll probably be fighting me by February.”

He goes to her side, hugging her waist and kissing her neck where it’s exposed by her braid. “I don’t know. You have a way with her, Sunshine.”

Turning in his arms, she kisses him. He immediately deepens the kiss, pulling her flush to his body. He knows they have a little time before Shara comes back down, so, without breaking the kiss, he backs her gently up against the wall. They stay like that for a while, taking their time, hands drifting to slightly beyond PG-rated places. He should have seen it coming, though, when they’re once again surprised.

“Well, that’s a bit more than I needed to see at nine in the morning on Thanksgiving,” a voice says in an unmistakeable deep drawl.

They jump apart, and Poe rolls his eyes. His dad is there with Wedge, who has a shit-eating grin on his face. In front of them, though, is Leia. It was her voice that made them jump, and Luke and Han just pass by, both laughing and shaking their heads. Poe narrows his eyes at Leia. “Seriously, do none of you know how to goddamn knock?”

Kes snorts. “Language, mijo.”

“Yeah, Dad, you can be quiet, because I’m pretty sure it was you who let them all in with no warning to us.” He puts his hands on his hips. “Do I need to change the damned locks?”

With a wave, an unconcerned and unapologetic Kes heads for the stairs. “I’m going to go check on Little Bee.”

Wedge, Luke, and Han all plant themselves in front of the TV, flipping it to ESPN. Poe realizes that Rey has been silent, so, ignoring Leia, he turns to Rey. Her cheeks have a fading blush, and her eyes are fixed on Leia. He glances at Leia, who at least has the good grace to look a little contrite. He looks back at Rey, taking her hand and pulling her towards the laundry room. When they get a little distance, he stops and puts himself between Rey and the rest of the room, shielding her. He looks at Rey again. “You OK, Sunshine?”

She bites her lip and nods. “Yeah. It’s like getting busted by one’s mother, which just feels different than Kes, given how complex the history is. I don’t think I’d thought about how awkward it could be.”

“Well, I don’t particularly think either of us were planning to be caught making out like teenagers.” He gives her a wry smile, relieved that she seems to be shaking off her initial shock. “That’s a bit more than you and I just being here together. She at least looks like she feels bad.”

Rey peers around him, ducking back. “She’s watching us. But yes, she looks somewhat remorseful. I will lay odds that there will be teasing, though.”

“That’d be a sucker bet, Sunshine.” He cups her cheek in his palm. “But they’re going to be warned not to do it in front of Shara. And also, if they make you uncomfortable, you tell me, OK?”

She nods, but she replies, “It’s fine, Poe. If there’s teasing, you know it won’t be meant badly.”

“I know.” He sighs. “Ready to face the music?”

She gives him a small smile, and then she pulls him to her, kissing him. He smiles against her lips and pulls back, touching his forehead to hers. “Now you’re just being a troublemaker.”

“Why not? It’s not like we didn’t already get caught.” She takes a deep breath. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Sunshine.” He kisses her forehead and takes her hand. “Come on.”

They go back into the kitchen hand in hand, and Leia is still standing there. She dips her head at both of them, and Poe can see that she’s a little unsure of what to say. It hits him that this isn’t just awkward for them. He forgets sometimes to think about the perspective of Leia and Han. Still, though, he won’t pretend that he’s a little amused to see Leia without words. It’s not like it’s something that happens a lot.

He leans a hip against the counter, releasing Rey’s hand. He crosses his arms over his chest and cocks his head at Leia. “You know, I’m not sure I’ve ever seen you unsure of what to say, Aunt Leia.”

Rey bumps him with her hip. “Behave.”

Leia just rolls her eyes and shoots Poe an obscene gesture that makes both him and Rey snort. Leia then growls out, “Cut the ‘aunt’ shit, Dameron. You haven’t called me that since you were a kid.”

He shrugs, giving her a wry smile similar to the one he gave Rey a moment ago. “Yeah, but you have quite the ability to make me feel like one, so it seemed appropriate.”

Expelling a breath, Leia shakes her head. “I’m sorry, Poe. You were right – we should have knocked. Don’t be hard on Kes. He wanted to text, but I’m the one who thought a surprise would be a good idea.”

“It’s fine, Leia.” He’s surprised to realize that he really means that.

Leia nods and looks at Rey. “How are you, sweetie?”

Rey smiles and moves to Leia, hugging her. “I’m really good.”

Leia steps back, and she comes over and hugs Poe, too. “I really am sorry, kid. You’ll always be my little godson, you know that.” She reaches up and tousles his hair.

“Stop apologizing, Leia. It truly is fine.” It really is beyond him to stay mad at her. He’s never been able to, probably never will be.

Nodding, Leia turns to Rey. “If you have a moment, Rey, can you come up to the front of the house with me?” Before Rey can reply, Leia calls towards the living area, “Han, did you put that box in the office?”

“Yeah, it’s there. Right inside the door.” Han waves at them, his eyes not leaving the TV.

Leia looks back at Rey. “Let’s go. I promise it’s nothing bad.”

Rey looks at Poe. “I’ll be right back.” He must look worried, because she comes over and kisses his cheek. “I’m fine. It’s fine. You stay.”

X X X X X X X X

Rey follows Leia towards the front of the house, and she can feel Poe’s eyes on her until she steps into Poe’s home office with Leia. “What’s going on, Leia?”

“I have something for you, something Han found when he was cleaning some boxes out of the study at home.” She walks to the desk where there’s a small box.

Rey joins her at the desk, curious. Leia pushes the box towards her, and Rey takes it, pulling the folded-together flaps open. Inside is what is clearly a relatively new photo album. “Leia, what is this?”

Leia smiles. “I know photo albums aren’t as common as they used to be, at least not physical ones, but the pictures I found were old. We didn’t scan them in yet – I thought I’d leave that to you.”

Even more curious, Rey picks up the album and goes around to sit down at the desk. When she opens it, she gasps. On the front page, there is a picture of Luke at maybe twenty standing with a man who is likely in his fifties. “Is this Ben?”

Leia nods, coming to stand behind her. “Yes. That’s not long after he and Luke first met. He was Luke’s mentor for years, as you know.”

Rey smiles faintly, and she begins to page through the album. It is full of pictures of Ben Kenobi early in his life and then later, after several pages, Rey looks up at Leia. “Where did you get this?”

Leia leans against the desk. “When he died, remember when we came and helped you pack up?” Rey nods, and Leia goes on, “There were some boxes labeled for me and Han. Not sure why he labeled these for us, but it was full of these pictures and memorabilia. I put them in the album for you. Keep going.”

Looking back down at the album, Rey turns a few more pages, and then she gasps. Tears form in her eyes at the 8 x 10 photo that dominates a page. It’s Ben, and he’s holding a child no more than three. Rey traces their faces in the photo, and she tries to remember the moment in front of her – she hadn’t been with Ben more than a year then, but Ben is looking at her in the picture like she’s a tiny miracle. Tears escape down her cheeks, and she says, “I miss him so much, Leia.”

“He loved you like you were his own, Rey. He knew he wasn’t always what you needed. Life hadn’t been easy for him, as I know you know now, but he truly treasured getting to raise you. He told Luke that more than once.” Leia reaches down and squeezes her shoulder.

Rey flips through more pages, finding dozens of pictures of her, her with Ben, her report cards, her artwork as a child, almost a full history of her childhood. “I only have a few pictures of him. This is one of the best things anyone has ever given me, Leia.” She stops when she gets to a picture of an infant with two people holding it. It takes her a moment, and then she says softly, “Is that them?”

“Yes. That’s your parents. I wasn’t sure if you’d want that one, sweetie, but then it occurred to me that you’re a grown woman and whether you keep that or not should be up to you. I don’t even know where Ben found it – he may have always had it – your father was a colleague of his and Luke’s,” Leia explains quietly.

“He wasn’t my father,” Rey replies just as quietly. “Ben was, effectively. Ben was my father. Genetics are irrelevant. Parents are people who show up. Ben is the one who showed up, for all his occasional distance and being more like a kind uncle, he showed up.” She looks up at Leia. “It has taken years of therapy for me to get it, but I do get it.”

Leia hugs her, and then she leans back and looks at Rey. “That’s Shara’s ring, isn’t it?” She points at Rey’s necklace.

“It is.” Rey wraps her hand around it. “Poe is wearing his dad’s now. Kes gave it to him on Sunday. We’re wearing them as necklaces until we’re ready for them to be on our hands.”

Leia blinks back tears. “Shara would love you so much.” She straightens up. “It’s crazy to me that you and Poe never met before now. I’m sure he told you how he and Ben were estranged for a long time. We saw you and your Ben so little after Ben took you to England. It’s not that much of a surprise – the timing was just never right.”

“Poe said you two drifted apart a bit after Ben was killed.” Leia looks upset at that, and Rey holds up her hands. “Leia, he’s not upset about that. He gets it. He knows it was hard to see him, to remember when Ben was a kid. I imagine he’s told you that.”

“He has. I’m surprised he said something to you.” Leia wrings her hands a little. “It wasn’t fair to Poe. He was dealing with Ben and with Zorii and becoming a single parent. I owed him better. I know what he did, that he insisted on being the one to tell us. I know it tore him to pieces, especially Han’s reaction.”

Rey stands and hugs Leia again. “Maybe so, but he wouldn’t have had it any other way, Leia.”

After a moment, Leia steps back, composing herself. “You two are a good fit. He is good for you, and just looking at him, I can see that you are good for him. I’m so glad you found each other. You both deserve all the happiness in the world.”

“I want to end my lease, Leia. And don’t act like you aren’t the one who owns my house. I know you are. You rented it to me way below market, and you did that furnished.” Rey pins her with a look. “I will honor the lease, but I won’t be renewing.”

Leia looks for a moment as if she’s going to argue, but then she shrugs and waves her hands at Rey. “Nonsense. If you want out, you’re out. I’d say it’s fast, but there’s just something here. You and Poe, like I said, you fit. He lost some of his playful side after what happened with Ben in high school, and it got worse after Ben died and Zorii left. You found him when none of us could. Even Kes couldn’t always see the kid he raised.”

They both jump a moment after Leia stops speaking, and they turn to the door in time to see Shara burst in. “Mama! Auntie Leia! Grandpa Kes said to leave you alone, but I wanted to see you!”

Rey laughs and holds her arms out. Shara runs to her, and Rey lifts her, settling the girl on her hip. “You’re almost too big for this, munchkin.”

Leia blinks, peering up at Rey. “Mama?”

Shara looks at Leia. “I asked Rey to be my mama, and Rey said yes. I have a mama, Auntie Leia!” Gripping Rey’s sweatshirt, she tucks her head into Rey’s neck.

Leia blinks away some tears. “That’s wonderful, little one.”

There’s a knock at the front door, and Rey moves Shara higher on her hip to keep her steady. “That must be your friends and your assistant. At least they know how to knock.” She lifts an eyebrow at Leia, who laughs.

Rey heads for the door with Leia in her wake, opening it as Poe comes into the hallway from the kitchen. As she starts to say something, Rey hears a gasp from Leia and Poe stumble in the hallway behind them. Shara’s hands tighten on Rey’s sweatshirt, and she moves even closer to Rey, suddenly clinging to her like a lifeline. Rey looks at the person on the other side of the door, and she instantly recognizes her. She has curly blonde hair, and light eyes like Shara’s. She’s shorter than Rey by a few inches, and she looks as surprised as Rey does.

Rey hears footsteps behind her again, and Poe stops next to her, putting his hand protectively on Rey’s back. He clears his throat. “Zorii, what are you doing here?” The woman blinks, and Poe ignores her for a moment, turning to Rey and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Sunshine, why don’t you take Shara upstairs?”

Rey swallows hard, and she looks at Poe. He nods to her, and he kisses her again, this time on the lips. “I’ll handle this. It’s fine.”

Shara looks at Poe, wide-eyed. “Why is she here, Daddy? She no want me, and I have a mama now. I want her to go away.”

X X X X X X X X

Poe is pissed off, but he keeps it under control. He notices that Zorii flinches at Shara’s words and that Leia looks downright stormy, but they aren’t his focus right now. He leans in and hugs Rey and Shara to him. “Share-bear, it’s going to be fine. Just go upstairs with Rey, OK?” He can feel the tension in Rey’s body when he hugs them. He looks at Rey. “Can you take her up and wait for me? I promise it’s OK.”

“OK, Daddy. Mama, can we go get in you and Daddy’s bed and watch cartoons?” Shara’s little hands grip Rey’s sweatshirt tight again.

Poe notices, but his eyes go to Rey’s. “I love you, Sunshine.”

He sees some of the tension melt out of Rey, and she nods, giving him a small smile. “If you need me, tell Kes to go upstairs with Shara, and I’ll come down.”

“I will. Thanks, Sunshine.” From the spark in Rey’s eyes, he can tell that Rey is about ready to tear his ex apart, and he can’t help but be flattered. He watches as Rey tightens her grip on Shara and goes straight upstairs.

Still ignoring Zorii, he turns to Leia. “Leia, can you go tell Dad what’s going on?”

Leia glares at Zorii as she responds. “Happy to. Let me know if I can help, kid.”

He nods, and Leia goes towards the kitchen. He finally turns back to Zorii. She starts to say something, but he just says, “You have a hell of a nerve showing up here.”

He motions to her, trying to be kind because it’s cold outside, and he motions her towards the office. She nods meekly, heading that way as he follows. He sees his dad hovering in the hallway near the kitchen, his eyes as icy as he can remember ever seeing them. “You good, mijo?”

Poe nods, suddenly incredibly grateful for the people he has around him. “I’m good, Dad. This won’t take long.”

He follows Zorii into the office, and he closes the door most of the way. He looks at her. “What do you want, Zorii? Why are you here?”

“Can’t a person want to see her family at the holidays?” She clearly is trying to look conciliatory.

He rolls his eyes. “You have no family here, Zor. You chose that, remember?”

She cringes. “I was lonely and wanted to see you both.” She waves her hand, and Poe sees a massive diamond and matching wedding band on her left hand.

“Honestly, Zorii, I don’t care. If you’re lonely, I’m sorry for you, but that’s decidedly not my problem anymore.”

“I want to see Shara.” She tries again.

“Since when?” He cuts her off as she tries to respond. “You have literally never wanted to see her before, and you made it very clear last summer that you wanted no part of her.”

“I miss you both.” She bats her eyes at him, and it takes everything he has not to roll his eyes again. “My husband is British, and he doesn’t do Thanksgiving. I thought it would be a good time to reconnect. I’ve missed connecting with you.”

There’s something in the way she says it that makes Poe actually shift uncomfortably. “Jesus, was that flirting? Are you kidding me with this shit?”

She clearly doesn’t notice that he’s completely tensed up. She steps into his space and puts her hands on his chest. “Don’t tell me you don’t miss me. I mean, what the hell, Poe – you’re fucking Ben’s ex now?”

He recoils, putting distance between them and mentally asking himself how he ever loved this mercenary woman. “First off, Zorii, don’t touch me again. Second, not only do I not miss you, I’ve not really even thought of you much. And don’t you ever say anything like that about Rey ever again. I’ve spent time trying to tell her that you’re not a bad person, that being a parent just wasn’t what you wanted. Don’t prove me wrong.”

“I want to see Shara.” Zorii tries again, but Poe can see that it’s not sincere. It occurs to him that he needs to be clear on his position here.

“Too damned bad.” She starts to say something, and he cuts her off. “No, Zorii. You saw how she reacted just now.”

“Did you tell her I don’t want to see her?” She demands, hands on her hips.

“No. I just told her that you were going to England with your new husband.” He shakes his head. “She may only be four, but she’s not stupid. She knew what that meant. And it’s not like it’s not true.”

“I was just confused, Poe.” Zorii approaches him again, and he takes a step back. Her face hardens. “I will take you to court to get to see her.”

He scoffs. “You don’t have a leg to stand on, Zorii. I gave you ample opportunity to change your mind, hell, I encouraged you to change your mind. And might I remind you that you didn’t, and I quote, ‘want the brat around’ while we were trying to talk? Your words, Zorii. About the sweetest kid I’ve ever known.”

“I never said that.” She frowns. “I will sue for partial custody. The courts love mothers.”

“First of all, I’m a lawyer, and that’s bullshit. You’re not a mother, and you never wanted to be one. Again, your words. Second, yes you did say that, in an email. So, I’ll ask again, what is this about?” He is about a moment away from throwing her out on her ass.

She looks pissed off now. “My new husband is boring, at least in one way that you weren’t. I miss you, I miss our heat. I want you back. I can handle being around Shara again if it means we get the heat back.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He walks around the desk and uses a key from his pocket to unlock a drawer and pull out a file. “In what universe did you think that would happen?” He hands her the file. “You don’t know me well at all if you think I want to be around the person who wrote those, to have my daughter be around that person. And try taking me to court – it won’t be much fun for you.”

She opens it, and he sees her eyes widen. It’s a file of all of the emails and of text message transcripts from the time after she left and before the divorce was final, from when he’d be talking to her about visiting Shara, and again from the past summer when she severed her parental rights. They are vitriolic and repeatedly stressed that she was too busy or just didn’t want to see Shara. He keeps it locked up so Shara never sees it.

He sees tears form in her eyes as she reads, but his sympathy isn’t high. “You didn’t want her, Zorii. I don’t believe that has changed, given what you just said, that you can ‘handle’ being around her again. Handle it? I live for it, Zor. She and Rey are my life. And by the way, like I said, never ever talk about Rey the way you did a few minutes ago again. I am not ‘fucking’ her. I am in love with her. She is the love of my life. We are very happy, and we are finding our way. Do not disrespect her or disrespect that.”

“Shara called her ‘Mama.’” Zorii looks upset about that.

He’s pissed off, but he can be kind, too. “Yeah, she did. I really am sorry for you that you let that go. Shara asked Rey to be her mother. Rey said yes after making sure I was OK with it. I am. I wouldn’t do that lightly, as you know.”

“I do know.” Zorii looks at him sadly. “I know I messed up, and I’m sorry for coming here today. I am starting to realize just how stupid I was to think that this would go well.”

He sighs. “Zorii, I don’t know what this is really about, but I don’t believe that you really care about seeing Shara. You never pretended to be happy to be a parent. You repeatedly made it clear. As for us, you and I played push-and-pull games with each other for years. At the time, it was fun, but when I look back on it now, I also see that it was immature and candidly not all that deep. We were not a good pair – we’re like oil and water. So really, why are you here?”

“I don’t know. I was in New York for some art sales, and I realized it was Thanksgiving week. I didn’t want to go back to London, but I also didn’t want to be alone.” She wraps her arms around herself. “I am actually content with my life these days, but I don’t know. I think I wondered what this life might be like.”

“You don’t get to shop around. Lives and families aren’t shoes. You can’t just try them on and discard them randomly.” He sighs again, when tears come to her eyes again. “And Zor?”

She looks up at him. “What?”

“If you really want to see Shara, don’t do it this way. Don’t just show up, at least not at this point.” He thinks about Shara and about the things Rey told him about how she felt being abandoned as a child. “I am in control. I think you really know that. You gave me that control. But if Shara wants to see you some, we can make that happen. My only message to you is that Shara has a mom, and that mom is Rey. They love each other so much, Zor, and I think Rey, like me, would die to protect Shara.”

“I understand.” Zorii looks more like herself all of a sudden.

“If you are truly interested in a relationship with Shara, I won’t stand in the way of that unless Shara really doesn’t want it. But you need to take baby steps with her. Send her pictures and postcards from London. Call her. Act interested in her. Not me. I’m off the table, Zor. Your interest should be in Shara.” He takes a deep breath. “But as much as I am fine with you trying to have some sort of relationship with Shara in the future, we’re not reinstating your rights, you got me? That is one bell I won’t let you un-ring. We both stood in front of that judge in Boston in August, and you swore that you didn’t want to be a mother, that you were certain.”

“I got you.” She nods. “And it’s OK. I need to figure this out, don’t I?”

“You do.” He feels his phone buzz in his pocket, and he pulls it out and looks down at it, snorting.

“What?” Zorii half smiles.

“I need to go upstairs. Dad was warning me that Rey is about to come down here, and that she’s going to kick your ass if I’m upset.” He lifts an eyebrow at Zorii.

“That’s not a joke, is it?” Zorii looks a little nervous.

He chuckles. “Mostly no. Though I’d be more worried about Leia if I was you.” He looks at her. “If you want to stay, I can ask Shara if she’s OK with it. It’s up to her, not me.”

Zorii nods, tearing up a little again. “I’d like that, but not if it will spoil your day.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, he eyes her. “It won’t if you’re nice to people, and if you’re polite when they’re a bit unimpressed. And don’t push Dad. You have a lot of ground to make up with him. You won’t succeed if you push. Same goes for Rey. She doesn’t even know you, but she was abandoned as a kid. She is one who is way more than a bit unimpressed with you.”

“That’s fair.” She looks up at him. “I am surprised that you haven’t just kicked me out yet.”

“Well, give me a minute. I’m going to go talk to Rey and Share-bear. I’ll be back.” He goes to the door, nearly tripping over Leia when he opens it. He rolls his eyes. “Leia.”

“Poe.” She clearly heard most of their conversation, given the expression on her face. “I’ll stay with Ms. Bliss while you go talk to Rey and Shara.”

He nods. “Thanks, Leia. And behave, please.”

The older woman takes her turn rolling her eyes, then she shoos him away. He’s happy they’re all here, though he knows Finn is going to hit the roof over this when he gets here. He shoots Rey a text as he heads upstairs. This is going to be a hell of a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And no, I don’t actually hate Zorii – she’s just a plot device here. I thought the interaction between her and Poe in TROS, thanks in large part to Oscar Isaac’s insane charisma, was cute.


	11. Sunny Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their little family heads out on vacation, and flashbacks to Thanksgiving tell part of the tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Sorry for the slow posting, but cute and fluffy times ahead to make up for it!
> 
> Disclaimer per usual – I do not own Star Wars or any aspect of the SW universe; just a fan with an idea. No profit here, just fun for me.

Rey looks out over the activity at the cruise ship terminal in San Juan, Puerto Rico. She’s on the balcony of their cabin, with a glass of wine from their complimentary set-up in her hand. She looks back into the space they have – Poe refuses to tell her what it cost, but she knows it was likely a small fortune – a suite with actual separate spaces, even a wee bunk room for Shara. They’ll have privacy once Shara is in bed, and Rey knows they’ll take advantage of it.

They’re spending a week here, so she set about unpacking her and Poe’s things while Poe helped Shara set up her little space (she was amused that they have one medium duffel that was just Shara’s pillow, blanket, and soft toys). They finished quickly, so he and Shara took off to explore the ship a bit while she finishes and relaxes.

It’s been a whirlwind since she moved in with Poe, and she’s grateful for the opportunity to decompress with him and Shara. She sits in the chair on the balcony, leaning back and closing her eyes. Thanksgiving had been interesting. Shara had agreed to let Zorii stay for dinner, but she’d mustered all of her four-year-old’s outrage and told Zorii she had to be nice and that she was calling Rey “Mama,” and not Zorii.

As much as she showed bravado, though, the girl clung to her, to Poe, or to Kes while Zorii was there. She spent the entire day purposefully within arm’s reach of one of them. Zorii had noticed. She’d approached Rey after Rey had walked Leia, Luke, and Han to the door. Rey had been coiled for a confrontation, but it had been anything but – she’d apologized to Rey for just showing up and thanked her for being so good with Shara.

The one bit of real drama had ensued when Finn and Rose arrived. Poe had warned Rey that there would likely be fireworks, and Poe had been right. She’d remembered that Finn and Zorii were both there at the hospital when Ben died, and it had occurred to her that they’d actually probably socialized a lot given the tight friendship between Finn and Poe.

After a tense conversation, Finn had put a gentle hand on Zorii’s shoulder and propelled her out to the deck. When they’d come back inside, Zorii had looked even more contrite, and Finn was stormy looking but calmer. Rey had a feeling that had been the most epic shovel talk of the day.

The interesting part to Rey had been that the iciest one was Luke. She’s known for a while that Luke doesn’t suffer fools gladly, but it became clear very quickly that Luke’s loyalty is to Rey, Poe, and Shara, and he wasn’t shy about saying that to Zorii directly.

At dinner, things had settled down. Zorii sat between Wedge and Lando, and the two did well with her. They’re both fairly removed from the situation, and they’re also both charismatic talkers. Rey had been grateful to them for it, and an exchanged look with Poe told her that he’d felt the same.

Zorii has since sent a couple of cards and a beautiful bear from Harrod’s in London for Shara for Christmas. She’d also called on Christmas day, and Shara had a quick but sweet conversation with her. Rey is still wary, but mainly on Shara’s behalf. She has no concerns about Poe – she is completely sure of him – but she will personally destroy Zorii if Zorii hurts Shara.

She thinks back to her encounter with Zorii at Thanksgiving, replaying the conversation in her head. Zorii had asked her to step into the study, and Rey had agreed. When Rey had looked at her, she’d seen nothing but real contrition. Zorii had said, “Thank you.”

“For what?” Rey had remained wary, but noted that Zorii sounded sincere.

“For taking care of Shara in a way I never did, for taking care of Poe, even for letting me stay. I never should have showed up the way I did. It seemed like a decent idea when I had it, but the moment you opened the door, I knew it wasn’t.” Zorii had looked embarrassed.

Rey had softened slightly. “Admittedly, a bit of warning would have been nice. I guess what I want to know is what your intentions were and what they are now.”

“I don’t know.” Zorii had answered, and she must have seen Rey’s eyes narrow, because she’d immediately added, “I don’t know with regard to Shara. With Poe, I have no intentions at all. I might’ve come up here with some twisted ideas, but he set me straight and I also don’t actually want to cheat on my husband, who I truly care for.” She’d sighed. “But I need to figure out what I want with Shara, and I need to see how that aligns with what she and Poe and you will allow me to have.”

Rey had been flattered, but she’d argued, “Zorii, I have no more rights than you do here. All that matters is how Shara and Poe feel.”

Zorii had shrugged. “For now. I imagine Poe will change that sooner than later. I made some completely unfounded and inappropriate remarks that I regret. You can ask him – he’ll tell you. He’s one hell of an open book for a Federal prosecutor.”

Crossing her arms over her chest, Rey had replied, “I will. Zorii, with regard to Shara, decide before you make contact again. Know what you would like to have happen. Then ask Poe. But do not do anything if you aren’t sure. Shara does not deserve to be abandoned twice.”

Zorii had flinched at that, but she’d nodded. “I know. I’d like to know her. I just know I’m not cut out to be anyone’s mother. I’m glad she has you now. I can be more like the aunt who she talks to now and then and sends good gifts.”

“As long as you understand that you can never stop being the person who gave birth to her, especially not if you stay in contact. If she ever wants to talk to you about this, you have to have the courage to be honest about it and about yourself.” Rey had given her a hard look. “I know what it feels like to be abandoned. There was a time, when I was a teenager, that I would have given anything for a chance to ask my parents why they did it. Then, after a lot of therapy, I didn’t give a flying fuck anymore, not about them or about why. Don’t make Shara get to that place. You have a chance to do this right. Don’t bugger it up.”

Cocking her head at Rey, Zorii had said, “No wonder he loves you. You’re as direct and as earnest as he is. And I mean that in a good way. Thank you, Rey, for loving them both better than I ever could.” With that, she had left.

Rey turns, the sound of their cabin door opening and closing catching her attention. She grins when she sees Poe and Shara come in, Poe in jeans and a t-shirt, and Shara in an adorable little dress they found for her in a market in San Juan after they got in yesterday. Rey has on a similar dress, hers with a little shrug over it, as she’s cold even though it’s eighty degrees outside. Shara runs to her out on the balcony. “Mama! We have our own little pool! It’s pretty and warm and I can’t wait! Dad says we can swim soon!”

“That sounds wonderful, munchkin.” Rey sits down in one of the chairs on the balcony, putting her wine down on the side table next to her. She opens her arms, and Shara climbs up into her lap, dropping her tiny Crocs clogs on the floor. Poe comes outside with another glass of wine and some water for Shara, handing the water to Rey and pulling his chair next to theirs and pulling the second side table over for them to use as an ottoman.

They both put their feet up, and Rey picks up her wine, clinking her glass against Poe’s. When she realizes that Shara didn’t protest being left out of their little toast, Rey looks down, and she and Poe both laugh. Shara, wide awake a few moments ago, is now basically passed out on Rey. Rey shifts her into a more comfortable (for both of them) position, and she takes a sip of her wine. “I could get used to 80 degrees in December.”

He nods. “Right? The US Attorney has a San Juan office. I need to look into that.”

She smiles impishly. “But what would Finn do?”

He grins back. “The FBI has a Field Office here. He could just follow me again. He speaks some Spanish. We’d have to brush that up.” Rey knows that isn’t a problem for Poe. He’d blown her away in the market yesterday. She’d known that he had some Spanish, but she didn’t realize just how much. He’s completely fluent, something his mom and dad had both encouraged.

“It’s not the worst idea ever, that’s for sure.” She smiles and puts her glass down, and then she leans her head back against the chair, enjoying the warm sun and feeling glad that she’d remembered to put on sunscreen before coming out here.

X X X X X X X X

Poe watches Rey as she holds Shara and enjoys the sun. He was only half-kidding when he’d said there is a US Attorney’s office here. He loves San Juan – despite recent issues from Hurricane Maria and some devastating earthquakes, it’s still a beautiful place. He knows it’s kind of a pipe dream, but it’s something he stores away, thinking of the day when his dad might not be able to handle the Maine winters anymore.

He grins, as he can see the moment when Rey nods off, too. He quietly pulls out his phone and takes a picture. He shakes his head as he looks at the photo, and he sends it to Finn and Rose, with a caption that he wishes they were here. He’d tried to talk Kes into coming with them – the small living area of their cabin has a sofa that turns into a bed – but he’d refused. He’d told Poe that they need some quiet time as a family, that he didn’t want to stay with them. Poe had been really disappointed, but he’d tried not to let it show.

Of course, then he’d taken them to the airport, grinning like a Cheshire Cat when he parked instead of just dropping them off. Poe had given him a funny look and gone to the back of Kes’s SUV to pull out the bags which he’d loaded himself when they were trying to get out of the house. His eyes had widened when he saw not only their bags but also what he knows is Kes’s suitcase.

Kes, Rey, and Shara had joined him at the back of the car, and Rey had cackled then. She’d high-fived Kes. “He’s coming with us, Counselor. Didn’t you notice that he just kept saying that he wasn’t going to stay with us, not that he wasn’t coming with us?”

Kes had grinned. “I have my own cabin, mijo – also suite level, but just big enough for me. Rey helped me get signed up for stuff to join you on your itinerary. And Shara and I can hang out on nights you and Rey want to go out. I may spend some quality time at the blackjack tables, too.”

So, Kes is one deck below them, also getting unpacked. Poe watches Rey and Shara sleep, and he wraps his hand around a small velvet bag in his pocket. The visit from Zorii at Thanksgiving had solidified some things for Poe, the least of which being that he doesn’t want to leave any room for Rey to doubt him. He doesn’t think that she does, but he wants it as clear as possible.

The ring in the bag in his pocket isn’t flashy. It’s a pretty delicate band that will sit with his mom’s ring, designed in a floral pattern with small small diamonds embedded in it to give it sparkle. He’d taken Rose aside while they were cleaning up after Thanksgiving dinner, and knowing that she and Rey had grown close, he’d asked her to help him with the ring. He’d also, oddly, asked Leia for her opinion.

He and Rose, who was in total agreement with Leia’s advice to go for unique and simple as opposed to big and showy, had gone to a local jeweler in Portland, and they’d designed it, getting it custom made. He’d sized it from a ring she often wears that he’d borrowed one day, so it should fit well. He’s not sure when he’s going to ask her, but he knows he truly hopes to go home to Maine with a fiancée.

Waiting for them at home, he also has something he’d gotten an acquaintance through the Bar Association in Portland to draw up. It’s adoption papers for Shara. He is trying to trust Zorii, but he finds that he doesn’t yet. He has admitted to Rey that he feels a bit like he’s waiting for the other shoe to drop. No matter how much she seems committed to just keeping contact with Shara, her threats at Thanksgiving had made him wary. He wants to close the door on her actual rights as firmly as possible.

He didn’t tell Zorii that yet, but he was surprised when she’d alluded to it herself, when he talked to her at Christmas. She’d told him that she was sorry for the things she’d threatened at Thanksgiving, and she’d said that Rey should be Shara’s mother. There was something about the way she’d said it that made him realize that she’d meant that Rey should adopt Shara.

He rolls his eyes. Zorii has spent her life telling people what to do and getting what she wants. She’s a woman who likes to win – when he’d met her years ago, he was the same way. He was hyper-competitive and all about the next big case. So, her desire to be the best, to get her way, had been attractive as hell to him. But their combative chemistry wasn’t meant to last, and the arrival of Shara changed him profoundly.

He thinks that competitive nature, that drive to win, was what prompted her to try to challenge him at Thanksgiving. He doesn’t think there was anything beyond wanting to be ahead somehow to it. That makes him sad, but he’ll give her credit – he thinks that day was an eye-opener for her. He and Rey had been affectionate with each other and with Shara, and Kes makes no secret of his own affection for Rey, affection he never had for Zorii.

Rey is just entirely different from his ex. One of his favorite things about Rey is that there is no competition. He doesn’t feel like he’s continually trying to prove himself, continually trying to challenge her or himself. They just are themselves with each other. It’s easy and comfortable, even when they’re talking about their own personal and emotional challenges. They’re safe, but not in the negative way that can drag people down or make things boring.

When he told Kes that he plans to propose this week, Kes had been over the moon, happier than Poe can remember seeing him in recent memory. He’d also said that he was somewhat surprised that he hadn’t done it within a week or two of knowing Rey, citing the fact that Poe and Rey were so comfortable with each other from the start.

He hasn’t talked about his plans with Shara – considering that she was the one who asked Rey to be her mama, he’s certain she’ll be fine with all of it. Even with Zorii’s re-emergence, Shara has been very clear with both Rey and Zorii as to who her mother is, to an extent that actually amuses Poe.

He looks over at Rey and Shara again, and, after putting his wine down again, he gets up and quietly moves his chair closer, right next to hers. As he sits down again, Rey’s eyes flutter open. She gives him a sleepy smile and shifts towards him, her head dropping to his shoulder. Rey sighs, and he drops a kiss to the top of her head before closing his eyes, amazed at how lucky he is.

X X X X X X X X

Rey gives Shara a hug, and she watches Poe do the same as Kes grins at them both. “You two behave now. Me and Miss Shara are going to go make use of that fancy pool on our deck of the ship.”

They’re in Curaçao, and they spent the morning at the Sea Aquarium with Shara and Kes. Their ship is docked right in the city of Willemstad, and so Kes told them he’ll take Shara back for lunch and some swimming, leaving her and Poe in town to explore and have some time alone.

They’re going to have lunch and then walk around, checking out the local shops and sights. Poe stands up, and he hugs Kes. She thinks she hears him say, “Thanks, Dad,” before he releases Kes, but she just shakes her head, trying to not listen in.

A moment later, Poe comes to her side, and they both wave as Kes and Shara head back to the ship, a short walk away. Poe takes her hand, lifting it and pressing a kiss to the back of it. “Local food?”

She grins. “Sounds lovely.”

He grins back, and she lets him lead her towards what looks like a busy area. It’s bustling with both tourists and locals, and Rey is amazed by how beautifully alive this place is. The seagulls call as they swoop overhead, the sounds of the water and the breeze all come together. Some stereotypical island music floats their way, but instead of rolling his eyes at it, Poe takes her hand and dances her towards it. She laughs as the skirt of her sundress swirls around their legs, and he dips her. Some other tourists laugh and clap, and she and Poe take a little bow.

She tucks herself into his side as they continue on to where the restaurants are, holding his hand again. “I love you, you silly man.”

He smiles, turning his head to kiss her. She’s wearing flat sandals, so they are almost equal height. “I love you too, Sunshine. And you look beautiful, by the way. That whole there’s a field office in San Juan thing is getting more appealing as I get to see you in summer clothes.”

She rolls her eyes affectionately, but she’s also a little flattered. She’s mostly been in capris, tanks, and overshirts this week, but she felt like being a little flirtier today, knowing they were getting a “date afternoon.”

She runs her free hand up his toned forearm, exposed by his rolled-up sleeves. “I am pretty good with your warm-weather clothes, too.”

He chuckles, but she feels a shiver go through him at her touch. She’s amazed at the effect she can have on him. She’s never been in a relationship that is nearly as physical as it is emotional. That balance is meaningful to her; she loves how connected they are. The emotional safety she feels with him, the comfort and acceptance, is huge. But she can’t deny that the physical compatibility is a damned nice side benefit. When they are in the same room, they are drawn to each other’s orbit.

The week so far has been wonderful. She finds herself loving the slightly cheesy aspect of cruising. It feels ridiculously tourist-y, but she finds herself not minding that at all. It doesn’t require much, if anything, of her, and they have spent a fair amount of time at the pool or on their balcony. She’s not sure she’s ever been this relaxed in her entire life.

They find a restaurant and share local fish tacos and something called keshi yena, a traditional Curaçao dish. The food is amazing, and they pair it with more adult beverages than they usually would indulge in if they had Shara with them. It’s a nice lunch, but she’s a little puzzled to note that he seems a little anxious as they get close to finishing their meal.

Once they pay, get up, and leave, they head through town, stopping at a few shops where she gets a little dress for Shara and also one for Rose, as well as some other small souvenirs. He also finds a cookbook with some local recipes. He takes the bags for her, and she just smiles. He’d let her carry them if she insisted, but she decides to let him have his little chivalrous streak today.

They head towards something he mentioned they should go check out, a floating bridge across St. Anna Bay. They get to it, the Queen Emma Bridge, and walk out on it hand in hand. There are other tourists around, but it’s not too terribly crowded. When they get to the middle of it, they stop. It’s a beautiful, sunny day, and the view back into the colorful buildings that line the waterfronts and the bay itself is so pretty that Rey is mesmerized.

She leans on the railing of the bridge, looking out over the water. He puts the bags down and leans next to her. “So, good trip so far, Sunshine?”

She drops her head to his shoulder. “Best trip ever. Thank you for this, Poe. I’m not sure I’ve ever been this happy in my life.”

He takes a rattling breath that surprises her a little, and then he says, “I’m glad to hear that.” He pulls away, and she looks at him, surprised. That surprise turns into shock when he drops to one knee next to her, taking her left hand.

A few other tourists stop and watch, but her eyes, already brimming with tears, are glued to Poe’s. She finds herself unable to breathe as he says, “Sunshine, I know we have only been together a short while, but you are the one. You make everything in my life brighter and better, you are the best mother Shara could ever want and the daughter Dad wants more than anything. You make me better and stronger and happier than I ever thought I could be.” He pauses and takes a small bag from his pocket. “Rey Kenobi, will you marry me?”

She bites her lip and tears spill over. She nearly drops to her own knees in front of him, her legs shaky. “Of course I will. Yes. Oh my God, yes.”

He whoops and jumps to his feet, kissing her hard and deep and then picking her up and twirling them around. She laughs and blushes when the now-larger group of gathered tourists bursts into applause. He puts her down and gives her the small bag, and her eyes refill with tears at the sight of the simple diamond floral band that it yields. “Oh, Poe, it’s perfect.”

He slides it on her finger, murmuring, “Rose helped me. So did Leia, which yes, I know is weird.”

She laughs. “Normal isn’t exactly how we roll, so that sounds about right to me.”

Someone Rey actually recognizes from the cruise ship comes up and offers to take a few pictures, and they gratefully accept. A few minutes later, they have several pictures and a lot of well-wishes from the gathered crowd that is now dispersed. She steps close to Poe and wraps her arms around him. His arms close around her, and she buries her face in his neck. She has a flash of sadness, wishing Ben Kenobi was here to walk her down the aisle.

“What are you thinking?” He asks softly, one of his hands rubbing her back.

“I was thinking that I wish Ben Kenobi was here. He would be so happy for me, for us.” An idea occurs to her, and she lifts her head to look at Poe. She bites her lip, and then, in a slightly meek voice, asks, “Do you think Kes might be willing to walk me down the aisle? I mean, I don’t want anything big or fancy, but I’d love to have someone there to give me away.”

X X X X X X X X

Poe gets more than a little choked up at Rey’s question. It wasn’t a big leap, given how emotional he already was. He brushes her hair back. “I think he’d love that, Sunshine.”

“Do we have to wait long? I know it’s not a lot of time to plan, but I’d love to do it late June, right after school’s out. What do you think?” She bites her lip again.

He feels relief flood through him, and he leans in and kisses her again. “I’d love that. The sooner the better, as far as I’m concerned.” He grins. “Shara’s going to go nuts, if only because you know she’s going to want to get a pretty, new dress.”

“I can’t wait to go find one with her. I don’t want something super fancy though – what about on a beach? Pretty but not too formal?” She combs her fingers through his hair. They look up a moment later when a chime sounds, alerting people on the bridge that they need to open it for boat traffic.

He releases her, and he picks up the bags. Taking her hand with his free one, he heads back towards the wharf, gently pulling her with him. “That sounds perfect to me, Sunshine. A law school friend of Finn’s and mine got married in St. Kitts. We’re there day after tomorrow. Want to check it out?”

She nods, squeezing his hand. “Perfect. And if we don’t like it, there are certainly a lot of other islands to consider.”

They walk back to the ship at a slow pace, pausing occasionally for him to kiss her. She laughs each time, shaking her head when they pull apart. When they finally get back onboard their ship and make their way upstairs to their cabin, he notices that Kes and Shara are in the pool. Kes spots him, but Shara is playing with some other kids. Kes shoos them towards the cabin and mouths, “Take your time,” to him.

Poe grins and looks at Rey. She’s blushing almost scarlet. He pulls her along, and they nearly stumble into the cabin. He drops the bags near the door, and then he stands in front of Rey. She’s slumped against the wall, sandals kicked off and hands over her face. His heart skips a little at the sight of the diamond band on her left hand. She peeks through her fingers, and he snorts when she says, “I can’t do this knowing that Dad knows exactly what we’re up to in here.”

He gently moves her hands from her face and gives her a quick, chaste kiss. “Anything I can do to change your mind about that?”

She rolls her eyes, but she puts her hands on his waist and tugs him a little closer, bringing him to stand between her legs. “Well, you can try to.”

“Hmm, I love a challenge.” He leans in and kisses her again, and this time it’s far from chaste. In fact, it’s downright filthy. Her arms go around his neck, and as he’s kissing her, he leans down slightly and lifts her, his hands gripping the backs of her thighs as she wraps her legs around him, the skirt only impeding her slightly. He grinds his hips against hers, and they both moan into the kiss.

She gasps and pulls back, nipping at his lower lip as she does. “You make an excellent case, Counselor.”

He smirks. “I’m told I can be pretty persuasive when I want to be.” He pulls away from the wall, carrying her through their small living area to their bedroom, and he kicks the door shut behind them. Once he puts her down on the bed, he turns around and locks the door behind them just in case, toeing his shoes off as he does. When he turns back, she’s already peeled off her sundress, and she’s up on her knees on the bed in just a tiny pair of panties and a strapless bra. His mouth goes dry.

“It’s all about the motivation, right, Counselor?” She gives him a saucy smile that sends all the blood in his body south. “Ready to celebrate?”

He smiles back, moving towards her. In moments, she’s reclined on the bed and he’s hovering over her. He leans down and kisses along the top of her bra, one hand going to her back and unclasping it. “Always ready for you, Sunshine.” And with that, knowing his dad will keep Shara occupied for a while, he allows himself to get lost in Rey.


	12. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is changing, and they’re changing with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So, yes, I’m still thinking about this one. And I’m going there with the virus and other current events. If you have issues with mask wearing, science, or protests and social justice, you may want to not read this one. You have been warned. And I’m not interested in being told not to be “political.” It’s my story, and I can take it wherever I want to. Feel free to scroll if that’s not cool for you, but it’s not a huge part of this, just mentions that I felt were realistic.
> 
> Also, I’d intended this to be the final chapter, but it’s the penultimate. There will be an epilogue.
> 
> Disclaimer per usual – I do not own Star Wars or any aspect of the SW universe; just a fan with an idea. No profit here, just fun for me.

_Six Months Later_

“Dad, really with Slip and Slide?” Poe looks out over the back yard, shaking his head. It’s late June, and in Maine, that means it can be really warm or a little less than warm. Today is a less than warm day.

Kes laughs and grins at Poe as Shara streaks by on the toy, shrieking with joy. “Come on, mijo. I made her wear the wetsuit.”

Rolling his eyes, Poe throws his hands up in the air and heads back inside. He hears Rey’s voice from the study up at the front of the house, and he heads that way. He stands in the doorway, watching as she participates in a Teams call with Luke and the department heads at her school, Rey recently being promoted to head the Social Studies team along with teaching. The’ve been sharing the study since March, two desks in there now where there was once one. One is set up for video calls like the one she’s doing now, the other just set up as a workspace. If they have a meeting at the same time, one of them will take a laptop to the basement, where they have another small desk set up.

He sighs as quietly as he can, going to the open work desk. He reads through a case file, but it doesn’t hold his focus. He has a video hearing this afternoon, but his heart just isn’t in it. It hasn’t been for a while. He wants to make a change soon, and he is going to talk to Rey about it this morning.

He thinks about his dad. Kes moved into the guest room back in March. When coronavirus exploded, Kes said that he wanted to be able to see them regularly and really didn’t want to quarantine alone. Some friends of Kes’s from the service actually wanted to get out of the northern Virginia area, so he let them rent the house from him.

It has been a blessing – he and Rey have both been working at home pretty steadily since quarantine started. His dad just took over a lot of things for Shara, keeping her entertained as well as showing impressive patience teaching her basic math and working with her on reading.

He looks at Rey again. Things weren’t in any way bad a year ago, but having her here, in the house and in their lives, has made things so much better. He thinks she’ll like what he wants to do, but he’s nervous that she won’t. It’s a really big change, but one that he’s really energized by.

Rey ends her call, and she must have noticed him watching her, because she comes over and perches on the desk, facing him. “What’s going on with you? You’re quiet.” She runs a hand through his curls, making them even more unruly. He’s about to need to wear a bandana or something to keep it out of his face. He needs a haircut in the worst way; it hasn’t been cut since February, and his hair hasn’t been this long since he was an undergrad. Rey threatened to dump him if he resorts to a man-bun. He’s about 99.9% sure she was kidding.

She says she needs a cut, too, probably to make him feel better. The braid over her shoulder is longer than it was, but he actually loves it. He reaches up and plays with it. “Yeah. There’s something I want to talk to you about, something I want to do.”

X X X X X X X X

He frowns pensively, and Rey feels a spike of concern. “Poe, what is going on?”

“I want to quit my job.” He looks at the end of her hair, clearly avoiding her eyes.

“What?” She’s stunned. He’s so good at what he does. She crouches down and looks up at him. “Talk to me, Counselor.”

He smiles faintly at what he knows is an endearment. “It’s too much lately. All of us are getting so much pressure to prosecute people we don’t think should be prosecuted. Finn’s feeling it too. The protests earlier this month,” he pauses, taking a deep breath as he refers to the protest they attended with Finn and Rose, masked and staying as far from others as possible, “Finn and I are both getting pressure for going.”

“Why? It was so peaceful.” She furrows her brow.

“Peaceful or not, I got dressed down, and Finn was chastised too, because some of the local law enforcement recognized us. I could tell that my boss didn’t like doing it, but he did it anyway.” He shakes his head, finally meeting her eyes. “It has brought some things into sharp relief.” He takes her hand with his. “Luke called me ten days ago.”

She cocks her head, confused at the seeming change of subject. “About what, Poe?”

“A job. He called me about a job.” Apparently her face gives away her confusion. “Not at your school, but at a school.”

“Which one?” She squeezes his hand.

“He’s friends with the Dean of the law school in Portland – one of their professors is retiring after he had a bad fall this spring. He’s all right, but he isn’t up for the classroom anymore. He taught Criminal Law, Criminal Procedure, and sometimes Civil Procedure,” he explains, “And they also need another coach for their Mock Trial team.”

“And?” She prompts him.

“And I talked to them that day. They were at the end of their search process, but I apparently had the deepest practical experience of any of the others they looked at. They offered me the job, tenure track, yesterday. They want someone with my background, and the fact that I’m local just sweetened the deal.” He looks worried, and she isn’t all right with that.

“Do you want to say yes?”

“It’s a pay cut, but I do. I really, really do.” He sighs and tells her the numbers.

“Poe, say yes! I think it’s brilliant.” She squeezes his hand again. “We’ll be fine. You’ve walked me through your finances – far better than mine, by the way – I know we’ll be fine between our salaries and the savings we both already have started. And honestly, when you add my salary to yours, we’ll be making more together than you were on your own. And bonus, now you get the child-of-a-teacher discount for Shara’s school. But it’s time to let me start contributing.”

“I’ll lose a lot of that sweet pension, though.” He shakes his head. “I’m only fifteen years in – it’ll be reduced. And the college fund may kick our asses.”

“I don’t care.” She frowns. “I love you. I’m marrying you, not your pension or your salary.”

He gives her a lopsided smile that makes her heart flip over in a sweet way. “You always know what to say to me.” His smile fades slightly. “What if I suck at it?”

She snorts. “You won’t. You’ll be an amazing teacher, and I can help you with the basics on engaging the students, though not at all with content, of course. What about Finn?”

He brightens again at that. “He’s quitting too. He and Rose are going into private security consulting. They already have a few clients Rose met through her current job. They were offered jobs with a large consulting group that was thrilled to get them with a book of business. It’s full benefits and good pay, and they can do it from here in Maine.”

“That’s fantastic. I’m so happy for them! Everything is falling into place.” Rey grins. Rose has become one of her closest friends. They’ve had a few socially distanced cookouts on the deck, the only socializing they’ve indulged in. Rose is being extra careful, as they are expecting their first baby around Thanksgiving. They had a small wedding on Valentine’s Day, and Rey finds herself a little jealous.

But she hopes that will fade soon, because she went off of her birth control at the end of April, two months ago. She can’t wait to have a baby with Poe – they agreed they both want one more child, and they want one soon. Poe just turned forty, and he likes to joke about being one of those geriatric dads, a little silly given that many people are waiting longer to have kids these days.

With no objection from Zorii, they finalized Rey’s formal adoption of Shara last month. Zorii talks to Shara every week, and she sends Shara toys and clothes regularly. Rey can tell that it’s enough for Zorii, and she knows the woman is relieved to not be looked on as Shara’s mother. When she’s a little older and travel is possible again, Poe and Rey want to take Shara to London, maybe a few years from now. They hope they can meet Zorii in New York with her next summer.

They’re getting married in a few days, a small ceremony in their backyard. The only attendees will be Luke, Kes, Leia, Han, Finn, and Rose, outdoors. Rey can’t wait. Leia and Han recently bought a new house further north, not quite 90 minutes up on the coast in Bremen, Maine, a good-sized place right on the water. They’re letting her and Poe spend two weeks there for a honeymoon, though Kes and Shara are going to join them for the second week.

He bumps her. “Hey, now you’re the quiet one. What were you thinking about?”

She smiles, standing up and dropping herself into his lap, making him laugh. “I was thinking about our honeymoon and making babies.”

He grins then. “I like that train of thought.” He pulls her face down to his, kissing her. She gives way, but as she has learned to, she listens for the sound of Shara and Kes. He pulls back after a moment. “You really think I’ll be a good teacher?”

She snuggles into his chest, squeezing him tight. She’s not used to seeing him unsure of himself. “Yes. I really do. Poe, you love being a lawyer, and you are passionate about the law. Those things are the foundation. You’ll build from there.”

He nods, pulling her even closer. “I love you, Sunshine.”

She lifts her head, pressing her forehead to his. “I love you, too.”

X X X X X X X X

Midday on Saturday, Rey is standing in their bedroom, looking at herself in the full-length mirror she brought from her house to set up in one of the empty corners of the room. She’ll openly admit that she loves her dress. The bodice is lace with a halter neckline that leaves her back mostly bare, there is a simple ivory satin sash, and the skirt is tea-length pleated tulle that swirls out nicely when she spins. Her shoes are a pair of pretty pearlescent flats, the most sensible thing to wear for a backyard wedding (and she hates heels).

Her hair is twisted up in a knot with some soft tendrils around her face, and her makeup is light and simple. She prefers to be fresh-faced, and it’s a relief to her that Poe likes this better, too. She’s wearing some simple pearl earrings that she found online and her engagement ring. The wedding bands for both of them are now with Kes.

There is a knock at the door, and Rey turns to see Rose and Leia come in. Leia is wearing a beautiful pantsuit, and Rose is in a dress similar to Rey’s but in dark blue and a more modest top and an empire waist. Shara’s little dress is a replica of Rose’s, but in a lighter shade of blue. Neither of them are masked, but that’s because they all made the choice to self-quarantine the last two weeks so they could all safely gather.

The only thing they had delivered were flowers, which arrived yesterday. With supplies delivered to the house, they made all the side dishes yesterday, and Rey, Leia, and, surprisingly, Luke spent this morning making cupcakes while Poe, Kes, Han, Finn, and Rose spent the morning outside with Kes and Han fighting over the smoker, where they have a brisket cooking. Shara cycled between the two groups, but she sticks close to Rose, who she adores.

Rose comes over to Rey. “You look beautiful!” Rose’s dress fits perfectly over her small baby bump, pronounced a little earlier than most women’s would be because Rose is so tiny.

Rey grins. “You do too, and you as well, Leia.”

Leia smiles and comes up to her. “Is it all right if I hug you, sweetie? We have strictly quarantined with Luke for almost three weeks.”

With a nod, Rey lets Leia hug her close. “I’m amazed Han and Luke didn’t kill each other.”

Leia chuckles and steps back. “They have their moments. Luke knows how to push Han’s buttons, as you know.”

“I do.” Rey snorts. “It had to get annoying.”

“Noise cancelling headphones are a Godsend.” Leia smirks.

Rose shakes her head. “I’m glad we’re all able to do this today. Finn and I were getting on each other’s nerves.” She looks at Leia. “I can’t thank you enough for letting us take Rey’s old house.”

Leia shrugs and scoffs a little. “What’s the use of having all this damned money if I can’t spread things around a bit?”

Rey gives Leia a fond look. She’d sold Finn and Rose the house at a price well below market. It’ll be perfect for their little family, and they have already transformed the walk-out basement into a surprisingly high-tech home office.

Leia looks back at Rey. “So, do you have your good luck bases covered? Old, new, borrowed, blue?”

Rey shakes her head. “I’ve never been one to worry much about superstition. My dress is new, I guess.”

Leia tsks at her, as Rose laughs. “That’s what I thought.” She goes into her pocket, and she pulls out a silver filigree cross on a blue velvet ribbon. “This was my mother’s. Borrowed, old, and blue. We’ll tie it to your bouquet.”

Rey takes it. “Leia, it’s beautiful. Thank you. And thank you again to you and Han for walking me out, and to Han for taking the pictures.”

“Of course, sweetie. Our family is a little twisted and tangled up, but it’s what we choose.” She slips an arm around Rose’s shoulders. “Han and I choose all of you. We get grandbabies and everything.”

Neither Rose nor Finn has much family to speak of, and that makes Rose sniffs a little. Leia and Rey look at her, concerned. Her dress has pockets, and she waves them off as she pulls out a tissue and dabs at her eyes. “Pregnancy hormones. Just ignore me.”

Rey and Leia laugh then, and Rey loops an arm through Rose’s. “So, is he nervous down there?” She wants to distract her friend, and she knows teasing Poe always helps with that.

“Not at all.” Rose rolls her eyes. “I wanted to mess with him, but he’s so,” Rose smiles up at Rey, “Happy. He’s so happy, Rey.”

At that, it’s Rey’s turn to tear up, softly replying, “I’m happy, too.”

Rose nods, and she hugs Rey to her before stepping back. She exchanges a look with Leia, and then says, “I’ll go down and check on the boys and Shara. I think we’re good whenever you’re ready, Rey. Luke even has his weird old religion ceremony ready to go.”

Rose slips out, and Leia steps in front of Rey. “Thank you for letting us be here for you, sweetie.” She takes Rey’s hand. “You would have had every right to push us away after you found out about Ben and again after he died. I’m grateful that you didn’t, and so are Han and Luke.”

Rey shakes her head, accepting a tissue Leia offers her, dabbing at her eyes. “The hardest thing about leaving Ben was feeling like I had to leave you and Han as well. I’m just as grateful that you didn’t turn your backs on me.”

“Never, Rey. We love you, and Ben Kenobi would have come back from his grave and haunted us.” She hugs Rey, her head barely clearing Rey’s shoulder. Then she steps back. “You and me seem to have a talk overdue. I asked Poe earlier if we could come crash when Kes and Shara go up to Bremen next week. He said he’s fine with it if you are.”

“Of course, Leia. You can bring Luke, too, if you want to. I know you said there’s enough space. We asked Finn and Rose, but they have work.” Rey nods. She spent a lot of time in her life fairly solitary, and having this big family is more comforting to her than she can reasonably explain.

“I’ll ask him, but you know Luke. Just today may be enough time around people to keep him happy for months,” Leia deadpans.

Rey laughs and shakes her head. “We should go down, or Poe will get antsy.”

As if on cue, they turn, hearing the pounding of feet up the stairs and down the hallway. “Mama!” Shara skids into the room in her fluffy blue dress and little silver mary jane shoes. Her eyes widen. “You look so pretty, like a princess!”

“Thank you, Share-bear. You look pretty, too.” Rey grins and exchanges a look with Leia as Shara twirls, her skirt flaring out around her.

“Thank you, Mama! I want to wear my dress every day.” She smiles up at Rey and Leia. “Now, you ready? Daddy is getting cranky with Uncle Luke and Uncle Han. Grandpa Kes even told them to cut it out.” She cocks her head. “I got them the scissors, and they laughed. Why is that funny?”

Rey laughs, and she holds her hand out to Shara. “I’ll explain it later, all right, sweetheart?”

“OK, Mama.” Shara takes her hand and starts pulling her down the hallway. “Let’s go, Mama. We need to get married!” Rey goes with her, blinking as she tears up a little, and Leia follows them, chuckling.

X X X X X X X

Poe wakes up alone on the sixth morning of his and Rey’s two weeks at Han and Leia’s new place. It’s early, the sun not even risen, and he sits up, looking around for Rey. He furrows his brow, climbing out of the rather insanely comfortable bed in the owner’s suite of the house (that Han and Leia are letting them keep for the full two weeks even after they arrive).

He pulls on the sleep pants and long-sleeved t-shirt that landed on the floor prior to their nocturnal activities the night before. Barefoot, he pads towards the kitchen in search of his wife. That thought makes him smile to himself. When he gets to the kitchen, Rey isn’t there, but he can see where she made tea, and the coffee is already made for him. He grins, pouring a cup for himself. Out the windows over the kitchen sink, he spots Rey out on the deck in a chaise looking towards the water.

He watches her for a few moments. He’s stunned that it was less than a year ago when Shara collided with her on the beach, but even more shocking to him is that he feels completely content for the first time in his life. He has his daughter, his wife, a new job that he’s excited about, and no pressure from anyone to be anything other than happy.

As much as Shara’s conception was the best surprise he ever got in his life, this is different. Rey has given him a level of peacefulness he’s never had, or at least that he hasn’t had since his mom died. That thought makes tears come to his eyes, even though she’s been gone thirty-two years. “You’d like her so much, Mom.” He whispers the words, and he knows it’s the truth. Rey is so kind and down-to-earth, fun and completely committed to him and Shara as well as to Kes and the rest of their family and friends.

He swallows the lump in his throat and shakes his head. He heads out to join Rey, not liking missing any quiet time with her, as this place will be bustling in thirty-six hours after the others arrive. They’ll spend the 4th of July here, grilling and cooking out food from the rather ridiculous supply that Leia had stocked before they arrived last Sunday.

Rey looks up and smiles at him as he comes out on the deck. She looks adorable in sweatpants, a t-shirt, the hoodie he gave her back when she was in the hospital, and a pair of fuzzy socks. Even though it’s July, this far north and here on the coast, it’s not even sixty degrees before sunrise.

She scoots over in the chaise and pats the space beside her, and he comes over, putting his coffee down on a side table before he sits. He notices her tea mug is empty, but she shakes her head when he offers to get her some more. He settles next to her in a space that’s not really big enough for both of them, but she remedies that by curling up in his lap once he’s sitting. He wraps an arm around her and kisses her gently. “Good morning, Sunshine. Why are you up so early?”

She shrugs and drops her head to his shoulder. “I just woke up, and you looked too relaxed – I didn’t have the heart to wake you up.”

He turns his head and presses a kiss to her forehead. “I wouldn’t have minded.”

“I know.” She snuggles close to him. “I hope Leia and Han let us come up here a lot. This place is amazing.”

“Agreed. Now that I don’t have to work during the summer, maybe they’ll let us camp out here for several weeks next year.” Poe loves that idea. Even if they have a baby by then, it would be a great place to be.

She nods against his shoulder. “I would love that.”

They go silent, and he picks up his coffee. She grabs it and takes a sip, wrinkling her nose adorably at the strong taste before taking another drink and passing it back to him. They sit there and watch the sun rise together, peeking up over the horizon in a burst of spectacular reds, oranges, and pinks. Eventually, Rey says softly, “Red sky in morning, sailor’s warning.”

“Guess we should leave the kayaks in the rack today, then.” He kisses her forehead again. “How will we spend the day?”

She turns her head enough to kiss up the side of his neck and suck gently at a spot behind his ear. Even as she does, she shivers a little in the cool air. She nestles closer to him and says, “We haven’t broken in that giant bathtub in the bathroom yet.” She leans back and meets his eyes. “Want to go see if you can warm me up?”

Surprising her and even himself a little, he manages to turn and stand smoothly, one arm going under her legs as the other pulls tight around her back. She squeaks and wraps her arms around his neck, making him smirk. He carries her to the door, leaning down so she can actually open the door for him. He carries her inside, kicking the door shut behind them. As he walks, he says, “So, in case you were wondering, this is a yes.”

She laughs and drops her head to his shoulder. “I love you.”

He nuzzles the top of her head but keeps his eyes on the path to the bedroom. It would really kill the mood to run into a sofa and drop her. “I love you too, Sunshine.”

X X X X X X X

An hour later, Rey is getting re-dressed after they ended up abandoning the bath idea when it was taking too long to fill up. Rey laughs to herself. Poe can be patient about some things, but when she started sucking on his neck again, he’d sworn, turned off the water, and scooped her back up and deposited her on the bed.

They’ve definitely made the most of their time here. She finds herself wondering when her period will show up and slow them down a little. She leans over to pull on her socks and then sits up sharply, her brow furrowing. She fumbles around on her night stand, grabbing her phone and opening the calendar. After a moment, she says, “Holy shit.”

She looks around and grabs her bag off of a chair, slips on a pair of clogs, and heads for the kitchen, where Poe is making them breakfast. When she slides into the room, before he can say anything, she says, “I need to go to the market up in Waldoboro.”

“What? Why?” Poe looks confused. It’s not unfair, given how overstocked the pantry is.

“I’m late, Poe.”

He cocks his head, looking even more confused. “For what? We don’t have plans, do we?”

She sighs and rolls her eyes. “No, Poe, I am late. Late, late.”

He blinks a few times, then his eyes widen, and he turns and shuts the stove off. “Give me a minute to grab my phone, shoes, and the keys.”

She nods, wrapping her arms around herself as he rushes out of the room. She chews her bottom lip. She knows this could just be due to going off the pill, that her cycle might be messed up. When he gets back into the kitchen, she’s still there, staring off into space. He makes her jump when he puts a gentle hand on her arm. “Rey, Sunshine, are you OK?” She blinks, turning and hugging him. When she stays silent, he just says, “Talk to me, Rey.”

She expels a deep breath. “What if it’s negative? What if it’s just going off of my pill messing with my cycle? I didn’t know how much I want this until this moment.”

He pulls her in close. “Me too. And if it’s negative, we just try more. We’re pretty good at that, if you haven’t noticed.” When she doesn’t reply, he adds, “Please tell me you’ve noticed we’re good at that, Rey. My ego isn’t feeling very good right now.”

At that, she snorts and leans back to look at him. “Yes, I’ve noticed.” She releases him and steps back, grateful that he isn’t afraid to try to make her laugh just about any time. “I can act, but not that well.” She gives him a saucy smile and grabs his hand, pulling him towards the garage.

Another hour later, they’re both sitting on the floor of the bathroom, leaned against the wall, staring at three different types of finished pregnancy tests up on the counter. She’s tucked into his side, head on his shoulder again, and they’re both uncharacteristically quiet. After a while, he just says, “OK, two college funds. We have to think about two college funds.”

She snorts out a laugh. “I’ll need to see my doctor soon. I’m honestly not sure when it happened. They’ll guess based on my last missed period, but that may get adjusted later based on ultrasounds.”

She looks up at him. “When was that, your last missed period? I just realized it’s been a while.” He asks.

She shrugs sheepishly. “The one when I stopped my pills?” At his incredulous look, she just shrugs again. “What? It’s not like it’s been uneventful. Between planning the wedding, planning for school this fall, and helping Kes with Shara while you were still working full time, I was busy. I wasn’t thinking about it.”

He squeezes her close. “Hey, you know, I missed it, too. It’s not like I didn’t have any way to notice.” He leers at her.

She laughs and rolls her eyes, and she takes his hand, placing it on her still-flat abdomen. “At least this one and little Baby Tico-Trooper will grow up together.”

He nods. “That’s going to be great.” He pauses. “We should probably tell everyone tomorrow, or at least tell the adults, who will notice if you don’t drink.”

She frowns a little. “Yeah, and you’re right about telling the adults. I don’t want to tell Shara until after I see the doctor and maybe we get to twelve weeks. I think I want to wait to tell Finn and Rose, too.”

“OK.” He kisses the top of her head. “I understand.”

“Thank you.” She sighs. “Shara is going to be excited, but I can’t even imagine having to tell her if something happens.”

“We can wait until whenever you’re comfortable. I mean, within reason. Once you’re waddling around, we may be forced to spill.” He grins at her.

She elbows him in the side, and he just laughs. “Very funny, Professor Dameron.”

He hugs her close again. “I’m really glad about my career change now. I love that I’ll be able to spend more time with you, Shara, and the baby than I could in my soon-to-be-former job.” He refers to the fact that he gave his notice at the US Attorney’s office right after he talked to her about his job offer from the law school in Portland. He pauses again. “How do you think Leia and Han will react?”

“I think they’ll be happy. Leia and I had a good conversation before the wedding, one that was likely well overdue. If we get off the floor and go to the kitchen so you can feed me, I’ll tell you about it.” She pulls away.

“OK, OK. I can take a hint.” He stands up, and he takes her outstretched hands, pulling her to her feet. “And by the way, you’re telling Han. I want to be a safe distance away. He gave me a really weird shovel talk before the wedding, and it seemed almost like he assumed that we weren’t having sex even though we lived together.”

She laughs and starts dragging him to the kitchen. “If he gives you a hard time, I’m telling him that I technically put out on the first date, that I was the one who asked you in, and that I seduced you.”

“In all fairness, I wasn’t exactly a tough sell.” He smirks.

“True. You were super easy. Flirt a little over dinner, play footsie under the table, boom, multiple orgasms.” She grins as he laughs.

“You should probably leave out the multiple orgasms part when you tell Han.” He smirks again, and she can’t help the wave of affection she feels for this man.

“Wise.” She nods solemnly as she continues pulling him towards the kitchen. “Now feed me.”

He chuckles. “I suspect that’s something I’m going to hear a lot for the next thirty-plus weeks.”

X X X X X X X

The next night, he puts Shara to bed, his first baby completely dead to the world. She’d clung to both him and Rey almost every moment since she arrived with Kes, Luke, Leia, and Han just before lunch today. He knows Rey is tired, so he’d taken Shara from where she’d fallen asleep on Rey out on the deck.

They’ve been more active today than they’ve been for a week (well, except the sex – they’ve done that quite a bit), and he remembers from Zorii that the first trimester can be rough for fatigue. Despite the fact that he’d been trying to give Rey a break by bringing Shara in, she comes into Shara’s room, going to the empty side of her bed and tucking her in. She leans over and drops a kiss to Shara’s forehead, and Poe watches, still amazed that Shara finally has a real mom.

They leave Shara’s room, pulling the door mostly shut. It’s a small room next to theirs – the rest of the bedrooms, the ones where Luke, Han and Leia, and Kes will be, are on the other side of the house. They head to the kitchen, and when they get there, he sees his dad with Luke, Han, and Leia near the fire pit out on the deck.

He stops her, pulling her to him and kissing her deeply. When he pulls back, he pushes a strand of hair out of her eyes. “We don’t have to tell them tonight if you’re not ready.”

She shakes her head. “No, let’s tell them. I don’t want to wait.”

“OK.” He takes her hand and presses a kiss to the back of it. “Let’s go.”

When they get outside, Kes is there, two glasses of red wine in his hands. Rey and Poe exchange a look. He says, “Dad, I’ll take one, but Rey doesn’t want any.”

Kes furrows his brow. Then, he looks back and forth between them a few times before his eyes widen. Then, his eyes land on Rey. “Little One, are you?”

She gives him a shy smile that makes Poe love her even more. She nods. “I am. We’re not sure how far along. I need to talk to my doctor when we get home.”

Kes grins, and he envelopes Rey and then Poe in tight hugs. He puts a hand on each of their faces, and he says, “Oh mija, mijo, I’m so happy to hear it.”

“Hear what?” They all turn, and Leia is standing there, Han and Luke right behind her.

Rey motions to the fire pit. It’s another cool night, and he knows she’s probably cold again. They all head over, Poe guiding her to the area of chairs that aren’t getting any smoke. They all sit, and he takes her hand.

They exchange a look, and despite their conversation the day before, he nods, understanding that she suddenly is a little scared. He looks at the others. “We’re having a baby. Before you ask, we don’t know the due date yet. It’s early. We’re not telling Shara or Finn and Rose yet, not until after Rey is in her second trimester. So you can’t make over Rey tomorrow, you can’t treat her any different than usual.”

Leia stands and immediately goes over to them, hugging Poe first and then wrapping Rey in a tight hug. “I’m so happy for you, sweetie, happy for you both.”

She leans back and lets Han and Luke come over and congratulate them both, too. Han glaring at Poe for a moment but then hugging him more tightly than Poe can ever remember him doing. When Han steps back, Poe can see that he has teared up a little, and the older man looks at Leia, who nods encouragingly.

He turns back and looks at them both. “I hope you two are all right with an extra set of grandparents.” He motions to Luke. “And a weird uncle.” Luke snorts at that while the rest of them laugh. That breaks some of the seriousness that had descended, and Han clears his throat and goes on, “We took the liberty of funding a trust account, a college fund, for Shara, with you two as the trustees. We’ll be doing the same for the little one when he or she is born. It should be plenty by the time she’s ready to go, but anyone who wants to can add to it. And she can have what’s left to help her start her life out debt-free.”

Leia comes over and passes them a letter. Rey is already crying a little, and it increases when they read the letter. Poe wraps an arm around Rey, who buries her face in his shoulder as Poe says, “Leia, this is too much. It’s way too much, more than she’ll ever need.”

Leia shakes her head. “No. It’s not. It’s the least we can do. We owe you so much for allowing us into your lives. This is nothing next to that.” She pulls up a chair, and Han motions to Luke and Kes, beckoning them away, clearly to give Leia space to talk to them. “You two should both know, we updated our wills after we closed on this house. We’re moving here, by the way, to Maine. I’m tired of working, and this spring has taught me that I can support my charity boards from afar.”

Poe is too stunned to speak, and Rey is still crying on his shoulder. Leia leans in and pats both of their knees. “I know this is a lot to put on you both tonight, but I want this to be clear. You don’t need to worry about money, about anything. When Han and I are both gone, outside of some sizable charitable donations and some trusts I’ve already funded for friends and employees, everything, this house included, will go to the two of you and your children. You’re our legacy now. I know you were a little worried about your new job, Poe, but I’m thrilled that you took it, that you’ll be out of any sort of possible danger. If knowing your future is secure helps, then I’m thrilled to be able to do that for you.”

Rey still doesn’t speak, but she releases Poe, leaning forward and hugging Leia close. Poe shakes his head in disbelief, but he catches Han’s eye. He squeezes Rey on the shoulder and walks over to Han, who meets him halfway. “Sir, I don’t know how to thank you both for this. I’d try to talk you both out of it, but I’ve met your wife.”

Kes comes over, and he snorts at the last part. “Han just told us what Leia told you. He knows I’m as grateful as you are. I live well on my pension, but a legacy it isn’t.” He bumps Han’s shoulder. “But I told him that he has to be Pop or PaPa, because Grandpa is taken.”

Poe tears up. He is happy that it doesn’t bother Kes, that he isn’t upset at having to share the grandparent mantel to some extent. Han interrupts his thoughts. “PaPa is fine, and I know Leia wants to be Nana.” He reaches out and squeezes Poe’s shoulder. “And it’s not just to the new one, Poe. We love little Shara, too. If it’s all right with both of you,” he glances at Poe and then Kes, “And Rey, we want to be the same thing to her, extra grandparents. I recall that Zorii’s parents are gone, so we want to be there for Shara.”

Poe feels a now-familiar arm encircle his waist. “We’d love that, Han, but it’s ultimately up to Shara.” Rey sounds a little more collected now, much to his relief.

After getting a subtle nod from Kes, Poe agrees. “Yes. We’ll talk to her tomorrow. But really, all of you, please don’t let on to her about the baby. You have to let Rey do normal things with no interference, no trying to stop her or protect her.”

Rey’s hand finds his, their fingers entwining. She moves closer to him. “Please. If something happens, we’d have to explain it, and Shara isn’t old enough to understand.”

Leia nods. “Of course.” She looks sternly at Luke, Han, and Kes. “And these three will respect that, too. You’re pregnant, not an invalid.” She turns back to Rey. “One piece of advice, though, don’t let your stomach get too empty. By seven weeks or so, when I went too long without eating, I would be puking up my shoelaces.”

Rey laughs. “Thank you, and I have a feeling that this one,” she bumps Poe with her hip, “Will be shoving food at me every five minutes, so I think I’ll be OK.”

He shrugs. “If it’s not me, it’ll be Dad. We Damerons cannot resist our urge to feed people.”

After that, they all settle back into their chairs, Leia and Luke talking quietly with Poe about his new job, Han and Kes arguing about how they’re bringing baseball back, and Rey tucked into Poe’s side. Half an hour later, it occurs to Poe that Rey hasn’t said anything in a while. He looks at her, and he realizes that she’s sound asleep, head on his shoulder.

Leia gives him a fond look. “I was wondering when you’d notice.”

He nods. “Fatigue is the first thing kicking in for her, I think. I should get her to bed.”

“Need help, mijo?” Kes looks over at them.

Poe shakes his head. “No, I’ve got her.” He turns slightly, slipping an arm under her legs and rising with her in a bridal carry, just like he did the morning before. Rey barely stirs, just mumbling his name and snuggling closer. “Good night, everyone.”

They all call their good nights, and Han says he and Luke will take care of putting the fire out. Kes comes over and opens the back door for him, and Poe pauses. “Dad, are you really all right with what Han and Leia are doing, and with them being grandparents, too?”

Kes nods, and he leans in, pressing a kiss to Poe’s temple, something he hasn’t done in years. “Of course I am, mijo. These babies of yours deserve as much love and care as they can get. I’d be a real ass to deny them that. They’re lucky kids to have parents like the two of you.” He drops a similar kiss to the top of Rey’s head. “Your mom would just pass out like this, too, when she was pregnant with you. She could fall asleep anywhere.”

Poe feels Rey shiver, so he takes her inside, beckoning to Kes with his head. Kes follows him in, and after Kes shuts the door, Poe says, “I wish Mom was here, Dad. Even more than with Zorii and Shara. She’d like Rey, don’t you think?” His voice is a little small when he asks, and he realizes that this is important to him.

Kes’s expression softens even more. “Of course she would, Poe. Your mother would adore Rey. She would be so happy for you both and for little Shara. All she ever wished for was for you to be happy and fulfilled. I think you are. She’d be so happy and proud of you, mijo.”

Poe swallows hard. “Thanks, Dad.”

“Get this one to bed. We’ll see you in the morning.” Kes shoos him towards their bedroom.

“Good night, Dad. I love you. We both do.” With a nod, Poe carries Rey down the hall, settling her in their bed moments later. She’s just wearing soft pants, a long-sleeved t-shirt, and his hoodie, so he gently maneuvers the hoodie off and leaves her other clothes. He pulls off her clogs and tucks her in, and after changing into sleep pants and a t-shirt, he climbs into bed.

Without waking, she rolls over and snuggles into him. He wonders if she’ll start running hot the way a lot of pregnant women do; so far, she definitely isn’t. He tries to sleep, but his mind is racing a little. The thought of all the money Han and Leia put in the trust for Shara blows his mind, as does hearing that they’ll be their main beneficiaries. 

He stares out the window into the dark night. He wishes Ben could know that Rey and his parents are all right. When Poe had talked to him before he was killed, Ben’s biggest regret outside of his clear remorse over what he’d done had been how badly he hurt people, Rey and his mom and dad in particular.

There had been a change in him, as if he’d finally seen the light, finally understood just how badly he’d messed up. Poe had fully intended to have his back throughout the trial and beyond, hoping to mend the broken relationship to at least something resembling the old one they’d had in school. Poe sighs and softly says, “No matter what happened, Ben, I hope you’re at peace. We’ll look out for Han and Leia for you, I promise.”

With that, Poe finally starts to feel tired. He allows his eyes to close, knowing that everyone he loves is safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, as a data point, some women run cold instead of hot when pregnant, based on my sample size of one (me). I was freezing for 41 weeks (yes, my kid came late). I also was nearly narcoleptic. Good times.

**Author's Note:**

> MORE SPOILERY STUFF:
> 
> I have mixed feelings on TROS. I did like it, and the “Bendemption” was pretty much the only one I’d find acceptable. I did NOT care for the marginalization of some characters (*cough* Rose *cough*), but I did like the focus on Finn and Poe. And the Wedge cameo? That was LIFE.
> 
> I was, on the whole, OK with it. My daughter (who is 8 on Monday) LOVED it. She said it was “better than Frozen 2”, which, you know, high praise from an 8 year-old girl.


End file.
